Did you know? I care about you
by LaniAhava
Summary: It was a battle to break the curse, but now loss meant death for his tutor. At first, Tsuna truly thought he had a chance, but enemies are attacking from all sides and from within. This led him believe as a no-good kid, there is no way he can save anyone even himself. That's alright though, his friends will remind him how he isn't alone in this fight. KHR Writing Challenges prompt.
1. Prologue

**A/N: What** was **I thinking? Writing another story while I already have two (kind of 4) stories still being worked on?! Why muse? Why would you do this to me?!  
Anyways this story was from a prompt in KHR Writing Challenge and I like the concept of it. It will be an Arcobaleno Arc AU since things will be different than the canon Representative Battle after day 3, but it would focus more on Tsuna and how everyone cared about our Tunafish who saved them one way or another. Enjoy and this is for you **_Eremija_ **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue  
TSUNA**

Tsuna was walking around town, clearing his mind and solidifying a whisper of a possible idea to save his tutor. He tried not to think how earlier his father told him to do his best in the Representative Battles.

There was a time Tsuna craved to hear those words…

…but for the last two days the man had tried to kill him. Now that he is out of the running for saving his mom being impaled by the Vendice, he is full hearted cheering him on. No sorry or anything was said, almost like nothing happened.

Sure Mukuro and Xanxus also tried to kill him before and he forgave them, even if he is scared of them (as for Byakuran, he really doesn't count anymore since he saved Tsuna from his own father and he now is just simply weird). However this is his father, his parent who should have given him an unconditional love and protection from the world, who actually (suppose to) know him. That betrayal of breaking their alliance like it was normal was the last straw and now his father's words meant nothing to him.

He shakes his head and kept walking. Right now he has other important things to think about. The idea to save Reborn is ready to take flight (figuratively and literally).

Tsuna mutters to himself, "Talbot might have the thing necessary for the plan to work. Now if I can convince him to help me…"

When he looked around to see if anyone will watch him fly off to find the old man that is older than time, he noticed Dino up ahead. The Cavallone boss seemed deep in thought as he stares at his wristwatch. Tsuna wanted to comfort him about Reborn's fate, but he didn't have time. He knows going to Talbot will take all night including the second part of his plan, which is the hardest.

After much debating, he decided to leave Dino alone and walked farther so he wouldn't catch him or rat him out to Reborn for doing something reckless or he himself able to talk himself out of it.

Later he would wonder what would have happened if he had stayed to comfort Dino.

The young Vongola Decimo-to-be, was a couple of minutes away from Dino when suddenly his intuition screamed. Tsuna rolls over and looks around.

There stood a tall man with the strangest clothes that were black and white square checkered patterned gloves, mask wearing a strange hat. He had both hands holding a sceptor of some kind.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada," the man leans forward, putting his weight on the scepter in front of him. Tsuna's body tensed. This man screamed danger and he should get the fudge out of there, like yesterday.

He was slowly reaching for his dying will pills when suddenly something pulled up his reaching arm and yelled at the sudden explosion of pain on his stomach.

"Now what do you think you are doing, little sky? Are you that _afraid_ of me?" The man calmly asked, who to Tsuna's surprise, stood next to him when previously was farther down the street.

 _Obviously!_ Tsuna glared, but it was mixed with fear as he stare up at the strange man had a tight grip on his hand while Tsuna's other hand lightly touched his bruised stomach. The man must have attacked too fast for him to even see!

"Don't take it personal, its not your fault your flames are very…compatible for what I need." Tsuna frowned and wondered why he was staring at his hat purposely. There is something nagging him at the back of his mind…

There was a moment of deja vu of the time he fought Daemon as Tsuna barely able to cry out in pain when his whole body was been beaten brutally in less than 5 seconds. After what felt minutes, he felt the cold street on his cheek, laying face down with a puddle of blood beginning to form around his sprawl out body.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna croaks as he looks up the crouched down man, who was twirling his scepter for a bit before slamming it to the ground in front of Tsuna.

"Listen _boy_ , you might think is a great idea to ally yourself with those who were the former of the Arcobaleno, but I might just forgo this silly game and just chose the new Arcobaleno now."

Tsuna blinks blearily at the man confused. _What is he talking about?_

"To think I tried to be _merciful_ , but instead you are plotting my death."

 _His death? Former Arcobaleno? As in previous….Vendice! This guy is the MAN WITH THE IRON HAT!_

"Why? Why do…they have to….die?" Tsuna shakily stands up and stares determined at the man who has the power to kill his tutor. To think he was contemplating of talking things out with this guy, but he is as insane as the Vendice!

"Know your place, for your power is but a wisp to my inferno," at the man's threat, Tsuna realized what he has done. He just angered a very, very powerful enemy and he wasn't in Dying Will Mode yet.

His lack of diligence was his downfall, but then again what is he, a no good person compared to this powerful man who might give Byakuran a run for his money. He never had a chance in the first place.

The Man with the Iron Hat lifted a weaken Tsuna by the front of his shirt and knew he was done for.

 _I am sorry Reborn, I wish I done more, but I will always be a failure and die as one too._

He felt foreign flames forcefully getting within him as his sky flames summoned itself, almost like he was going into Dying will mode. Unfortunately the foreign flames were making his head more scrambled, while feeling exposed. Faintly, he hears Dino yelling.

Fearing that Dino might get caught up with someone he was no match for, Tsuna tries to not get too overwhelmed by the foreign flames. When something thin wrapped around his waist, Tsuna sensed he will be fine now and everything went black.


	2. Reborn (part 1)

**A/N: I notice I ended too abruptly on the previous chapter, so I just added a sentence (and corrected some grammatical errors). In case you don't feel like going back, Tsuna just lost consciousness.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REBORN (part 1)**

Reborn entered the Sawada house early in the morning and was somewhat surprised to find Tsuna's bed cold and empty. It was almost as if the boy didn't even returned to the house last night.

He does have a small suspicion where his student might be up to, _Probably looking for a way to break the curse, typical Dame-Tsuna._ Yet he cannot help shake the feeling of dread.

He went downstairs to ask around if Tsuna even arrived home after the whole Bermuda mess. Passing by Basil who was in the kitchen staring curiously at his juice, Reborn finds Iemitsu making disgusting faces at the blushing and smiling Mamma.

Regretting nothing in interrupting Iemitsu disgusting flirting, Reborn asks, "Did Dame-Tsuna came back last night?"

"Ara? He's missing? I probably missed him this morning. He did come back home for dinner," Nana looked confused.

"Ha! Maybe he did listen to me to work hard and do his best!" Iemitsu boosts, but then shakes his head, "But since you are here Reborn, he probably going to do something stupid. Shame, I thought for sure he might win the upcoming _contest._ "

"That case I better cook something to cheer him up when he loses again," Nana smiles knowingly.

"Oh Nana, you are so kind even for someone like my Tunafish!"

Reborn frown to himself while the Sawada couple ignored him. The hitman tutor walks to the door that thankfully Basil opens for him.

Before Reborn pass through the doorway, he turns to ask, "Basil, did you see Dame-Tsuna by chance?"

"No, Reborn-san," Basil looked troubled, "but I did hear there are no battles scheduled today."

"Strange," Reborn nods, "If you see my stupid student, call me."

"Of course, Reborn-san," Basil bows and goes back to the kitchen, but not before giving contemplating looks at the Sawada couple.

* * *

Reborn was at the park, getting some information from his bugs. Unfortunately it was a dead-end. They chirped something bad scared them away from the town itself. This doesn't bode well, especially when his bugs are the type that doesn't get easily frightened.

 _Where are you Dame-Tsuna?_ Then he remembered his conversation with his student's parents. His killer intent was unleashed, leaving the park devoid of any early risers.

He knew Iemitsu was an idiot, but that much of a failure as a father? As for Mamma, she apparently does what Iemitsu says. For once he was glad his student wasn't present, since the boy can be too intuitive at times and who knows how he would react.

 _How DARE they?! I see its no wonder I always have to push Dame-Tsuna every single time. With parents like those, is a wonder he didn't break!_

To think he thought how odd his student is when having two parents, he shouldn't be too pathetic, even if one was always absent and the other absentminded...then again in retrospect it was obvious. This explains why Tsuna doesn't even bother trying before. There isn't point if the very people who takes care of you don't bother even care add to the fact how they simply not surprised by his student inability of doing anything right, practically teaching him to just give up just as they done first toward him.

Reborn tries not to think what would have happened if the Ninth and Iemitsu didn't send him to tutor his student...

Yet it doesn't change the fact how much the boy flourish under his teachings that he is starting to see what the Ninth see in the boy.

Hope.

The look of determined Tsuna gets when he fights battles he shouldn't be fighting, but does it anyways. Doing it not for himself, but the sake of his friends. A boy who fails at everything with no ambition. Yet he stood before Mukuro who possessed his friends to fight him, Xanxus' wrath, stop a mad dictator of the Future That Will Never Be, saving a boy so alike to him from madness and misunderstandings….

The tutor suddenly froze, "Why do I care…?" For crying out loud he is the heartless, demon tutor who is the greatest Hitman in the world and shows no mercy to his victims!

When Reborn tugs at his fedora, he felt Leon, his shape shifting chameleon, lick his finger in warning. He looks up to see Hibari staring at him. _I must have been in too deep in thought._

"The horse herbivore been looking for you," Reborn felt warning signs as he notice the tense form of the prefect. Something must have happened. He covers his worry with a smirk.

"Oh? Why would your teacher need me this time?"

Hibari glares at him, "There has been an unscheduled attack."

 _Another?_ Reborn's dread increased, "Who?"

Hibari didn't answer and left. Reaching over his fedora, Leon jumps on his hand, shifting into a jet. They flew off to Dino's hotel room.

* * *

Once he arrived the hallway to Dino's hotel suite, he sees Hayato cursing into his phone, "I need you yesterday, you old perverted man! Get the fu—" Reborn kept walking pass, unnoticed by the bomber, deeper into Dino's suite. When he opened the door he hears shouting and a couple of soft crying.

"—I'M EXTREMELY TRYING!" The boxer's shout sounded a bit of despair and helplessness, which worried Reborn more.

"Dang it! That creep told me he wasn't trying to kill him since he _needed_ him!"

"Haha, Dino-sensei, please don't say those kinds of things," Takeshi laughed nervously.

Reborn did not hesitant to enter the hotel room of his first student to not linger with worry that he pushed far back into his mind. He was met with silence.

In the corner was a doctor hugging his knees mumbling nonsense stuff , something like baseball bats, pink, and fireworks. There was also some lingering Mist flames, so that might explain that.

The guardians that were not making calls or busy were spread out of the room, keeping an eye for any attacks from the windows or doors. Surprisingly (or maybe not since the morning was rather silent in the Sawada house) Lambo was there teary eyed. The brat probably was brought by Gokudera who had been staying in the Sawada house.

But all his deduction of figuring out what its going on, shut down at the sight of his student. Only a slight widening of eyes from the hitman showed what he felt.

Tsunayoshi was alternating between gasping for breath and whimpering in pain. He wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his scars and wounds that were for some reason healing too slow by the strong sun flames of Ryohei. To think it was a couple of weeks he last seen his student in this condition, but at least then Tsuna was conscious and still fighting an impossible enemy. Now those large brown eyes that turn a beautiful determine golden fire were mercilessly closed.

Chrome broke the silence, "Please save Bossu, Reborn-san."

Reborn nods as he went straight to work.

* * *

Curbing his killer intent, he had kicked out everyone in exception of Ryohei to not distract him or even see how his small hands shook and his frustration of how slow even his flames were healing the damage.

It was suppose to be an easy healing, even if Reborn had not used that aspect of his flames for a very long time especially for someone in his line of work. Yet there is something fighting him and it was barely leaving his student borderline alive. He knew this time unlike with Daemon or even the future Byakuran, Tsuna would not hear his voice to tell him to get up.

Thankfully Shamal arrived and actually made process. So he was glad when good old fashioned healing was still possible for his student, which he very appreciated. A couple of stitches and mosquitoes, Tsuna was stabilized.

Now that he was out of danger, it gave Reborn a clear mind to think.

 _Could it be the Vendice guards who attacked Tsuna behind his back?_ he mentally crosses out that theory. They didn't seem the type to break their word. _Then who else could it be? One of the others? No, there hadn't been any scheduled fights and they wouldn't attack unless they suffer heavy repercussions._

Still it doesn't change the fact someone attacked _his_ student and once he gets his student back to his feet, heads would not be just rolling, but bodies will be shot through that would make Swiss cheese look solid!

 _Its time to fish for information._

* * *

Reborn and Ryohei left the bedroom to join the others who were waiting in the living room. The room was dark with the windows covered with heavy air from worried teens. The minute they stepped out though, everyone stood up, yet silent as if afraid to ask.

Reborn wasted no time and turns to Dino, "What happened?" He knows Dino must have at least found Tsuna. If his guardians found him, they would either had Tsuna in his house or even to TakeSushi, where Takeshi lives.

"I wanted to wait to explain everyone until you showed up, but Tsuna's guardians practically begged me all night to tell them. You should ask them," Dino whispered, voice lanced with exhaustion.

Now that everything calm down, Reborn could see the heavy bags under Dino's eyes which is a sharp contrast of the pure hate and horror that reflected his first student's confident yet lame usual look. Something serious must have happened, more so than Tsuna being attack by the sound of it.

Reborn looks pointedly at Tsuna's guardians, who were pacing and fidgeting, "They don't look coherent any more than the time I arrived."

To think he was just gone one night to explain the other Arcobaleno of what he learned from Bermuda and that wasn't a good conversation. He had a suspicion this one might take the cake.

Dino rubs his face in frustration, "Truth is I don't know who the guy is exactly, but he must be someone important or one of the people in charge of the Representative battles. He said…he said…" Dino's eyes flash in a dark way that Reborn never thought to see on his student before and the Cavallone boss had a calm boss face at the sight of the horrible stuff within the mafia's darkest shadows.

"That man was proposing…claiming he is only hurting him enough for him not to able to compete. _Reborn,_ " Dino looks turned almost terrified, almost reminiscence of the Dino before his training, "He already decided Tsuna will be the next sky Arcobaleno."

Distantly, Reborn notice the sudden silence behind him from the guardians (he almost wish to hear Dame-Tsuna yelled in contradiction how they are his friends). As far as he knows, Sky Flame Arcobaleno lived a short life and Luche, Yuni's grandmother was an example of an abrupt end (as the other Future Yuni, she was not even of age!). There is no way _his_ student will get involved. It was enough that he was forced to lead a mafia famiglia, who the boss had a low life expectancy rate.

While his student might do something stupid like find another way to stop this farce called the Representative Battles, Tsunayoshi will still be one of the chosen. So it doesn't even matter where his student stands.

How will he save his student now?

First thing, first: he would get all his information before making any final decisions.

He knows that Dino would have to tell him everything from what flames and special markings or weapons he had, "Who is he?"

"The creep had a strange fashion style like a checkered black and white squares on his clothes and on the mask he wore. He also had a top hat—Reborn! What's wrong?!"

Reborn ignored the panic of his first student nor was aware how pale and horrified his own face was showing as he processed who attacked his student.

 _Why would_ _ **he**_ _attack Tsuna?!_

He looks up and notices the not subtle looks the guardians gave him and Dino's worried look.

"Did he say anything else?" Dino shook his head.

He kicked Dino, who didn't even try to get off the floor. Reborn decided to ignore him and contemplated if he should tell these _children_ what they are really facing. He mentally sighs in frustration, information is power and they need everything to save their sky, his student.

"His name is Checkerface or the Man with the Iron Hat," they stare at him blankly, not processing what he meant. Reborn growled realizing they were probably not updated by what they learned from Bermuda. Figures why they were not full-blown panicking.

"He is the one who is charge of the Tri-Ni-Set and the one who chose us, the present Arcobaleno," he then went on to explain what Bermuda proposed. Reborn didn't want to, but his student's life is on the line and he cannot let this laying down.

"Ah, so he is the one we are going to defeat?" Takeshi narrowed his eyes and grip his bat tightly. Reborn didn't answer, instead read the faces of the rest of his student's guardians that he can see to his naked eye.

He was surprised that Hayato was silent, but then again he was too busy looking at door of the room where Dame-Tsuna was resting in fear. Lambo feel asleep crying in Chrome's arms, who she patted the child's head absentmindedly. Ryohei was already knocked out for he suspects a power nap, knowing he is on standby for any orders.

"He will live and should be waking up in the evening or later in the day at least," he tugs down his fedora to not look at the hopeful and relief look on the guardians. He wasn't that much surprised when he sense a lingering presence of male illusionist and the prefect outside of the window. His student has done well to gain such loyalty.

Now he will update everyone (again, seriously Dame-Tsuna always making him do extra work!) and will not have that thrice cursed Checkerface mess with what is his.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: As the words of the Demon of Namimori would say, "Wao."  
Thank you so much for your support for this story (still working on my other stories, so don't worry). Now a couple of words for the reviewers:**

tolfdh **: Hi! It been I while I seen you! Wow its like making up for the lost time, you gave me the longest review I ever had, thanks! Yep everyone will be furious, but sadly that would take time for it to happened.**

Eremija: **Your poor cat...Your welcome and thanks *blush*. It might take a while until they get their revenge, but each would protect Tunafish not only from Checkerface though. As for the flames, that would explain later.**

Frwt **and** The Warrior of LOVE: **Ta da! Updated~ Hope it was to your liking.**

LilinAnade **: Aw thanks! I found the prompt in the "Forum" section within this website that is on top of the Menu, then click on the section Anime/Manga- KHR. I was surprised to find other prompts (there are other things in there too).**

 **Well the next chapter will be up some time next week. Till next time, LaniAhava out!**


	3. Dino and Tsuna

**A/N: I check my notes for this story and cringed (or maybe that's just me still recovering from being sick). It will take a couple of chapters, but at least it wont be a novel long like the other stories I have. And no its not slash, sorry for those who want it. Just full of love between friends and family (or maybe some crazy hero-worship from Hayato...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DINO/TSUNA**

Dino wanted to be alone.

Sure its dangerous especially for someone like him without his subordinates curbing his pathetic-ness, but these battles are much more. He had to save his own student from getting himself killed! Then Kyoya had the gall to break his own wristwatch. Unbelievable.

 _No, I completely believe. Kyoya only cares for a good fight. Why am I training him again?_

Dino shakes his head and stares at his wristwatch again. He remembers the old times when he use to cry and whine. Then Reborn barged into his life, he was kicking and screaming at each lesson his tutor put him through. He still has the scars of that bear when he was barely learning to use his whip!

Despite that, he appreciates what Reborn done for him, something that everyone has write him off as being a failure of a boss; for believing in _him_. Someone who is capable for more things. Maybe Reborn probably did it because he was paid for shaping up the Cavallone shame of an heir to Cavallone powerful rich boss, but it doesn't change the fact that if it were not for Reborn, Dino wouldn't meet Romario and the rest of his subordinates. People who he will die for and they do the same for him.

Which is why he worried when he heard about Reborn and Tsuna being taken by the Vindice. The same Vindice who brutally replaced Skull in the Representative Battles. He wished to have been there, but he knew that Tsuna without hesitation will follow. He sighs to himself thinking how he wished he was as brave as his little brother. To defy their tutor to save him.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by a distant scream. Dino stood up and look around in worry. Fearing for another attack from the Vindice, Dino rushed to see who needs help.

Then he watches horrified how a strange masked person was hurting his little bro. There were some strange mist flames being injected into Tsuna. Yelling and wasting no time, he quickly uses his whip and saves him from the attacker. Surprisingly he catches him without dropping Tsuna. His awe was replaced with horror at the blood soaked clothes. He barely heard what the man said and almost wish he hadn't.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Only enough for him not fight back and easier to be chosen," Dino pales at the possible implication of the attacker.

"His sky flames are very potent and more than enough for the sky pacifier…" Before Dino could sic Enzo on the guy, he fades into nothing.

Dino's body shook with fury, but when he felt his little bleeding brother shiver in his arms, Dino's eyes narrowed and carefully carried him on his back toward his hotel.

Tsuna groans before coughing up, what Dino suspects as blood since what else could the wet, sticky liquid staining his back could be.

"Don't worry, little bro. He is gone. I—" what else can he say? He just prays Tsuna didn't hear what that strange person was suggesting to do to him. Then again Tsuna was silent in exception of a couple of whimpers.

He might have been too worried and panicked when he went straight to his hotel room, but he called his best physician until he can reach Shamal or Reborn, since for some reason they don't answer. Romario had more luck when he called Tsuna's guardians to come quickly to the hotel room. One never knows if the man decides to finish off Tsuna.

The response was so quick, they barely beat the physician by 2 minutes. It was no wonder the guardians traumatized the poor man for his lack of speed and then turn him into a quivering mess when there was also a lack of healing by his part. Well it seems Dino is in need of another doctor.

He had to ask Ryohei to help with healing Tsuna, while he goes to try to call Reborn again. He faintly senses Kyoya nearby as he curse where his tutor be at when he kept hearing the waiting tone that not even a voicemail he couldn't leave.

So imagine his surprise as Hayato glared at him and decided to call Shamal himself, then _finally_ Reborn shows up, seconds after Kyoya's return _. Someone has earned a full-blown fight_ , Dino shook his head in relief.

He takes it back, the look of his tutor when he realized that even sun flames had no affect in healing Tsuna was mindblowing. He prays he would never see that look again.

* * *

"Boss?" Romario snapped out Dino from his memories. He blinks and looks down. He had stopped working on some paperwork he brought with him. The Cavallone boss looks back at Romario before looking expectantly at the still sleeping little brother.

He sighs, he must have been deep in thought for Romario to call him. Dino thought for sure Romario tried to get his attention that Tsuna woke up, but the boy still slept on.

The room he was in was empty in exception of Romario and himself along with a couple of his famiglia outside, keeping guard.

The other Vongola guardians were told to go in pairs and surprisingly Mukuro and his student, Kyoya volunteered to pair up. It sounded insane, but then Reborn pointed out since Mukuro was recently released from Vendicare, its best for Kyoya keep on eye on him if the Vindice decides to go back in their word and lock up Mukuro again. Kyoya probably agreed due to the fact of the possibility of losing a worthy opponent.

Right now everyone else and Reborn left to update the situation with the others leaving Dino and his subordinates to guard Tsuna. Everyone who is involved in the Representative Battles are not only threaten by the Vindice, but apparently the man who attacked Tsuna is the very person who curse his teacher and the other Arcobaleno. To think that man didn't even call foul at the Vindice's attacks. He sighs.

"What are we going to do?" Dino mutters.

Romario looks up worried before giving his boss a comforting smile, "Have faith, Boss. You know how these things are."

Dino gave him a half-smile, "You're right. Tsuna needs us and we will not let him down. After all if he was awake, I bet he would have even found a solution for this."

As if hearing him, Tsuna groans from the bed.

"Tsuna!" the groan increased leaving a sheepish Dino, realizing he probably shouldn't shouted.

The Cavallone boss stands up and was happy to see the open, but confused eyes of the Vongola heir. Dino turns and gets a cup of water that Romario already prepared. Between Dino and Romario, they helped Tsuna sit up and drink it.

Once he drank enough, Tsuna asked, "What…happened? Did Reborn got...trigger happy or something?"

"I wish it was little bro. You had everyone worried," Dino gave him a half-smile.

"Why? What happened…?" Tsuna's eyes widen, starting to remember some pieces, "Who was that guy? I remember you were there, Dino-san and—Are you alright?!"

Dino chuckles, "Typical," then looks at Tsuna seriously, "Do you remember anything the Man in the Iron Hat said?"

"The who?" it took a minute for Tsuna to process why that description sounded familiar before paling, "You have to be kidding?! How am I still alive?!"

Tsuna began to cough as his constant shouts irritated his throat. Dino pass him a refill cup of water.

"As for your earlier question I am fine. That creep practically left you for dead though. Scariest hours of my life," Dino muttered and looks curiously at Tsuna, "What were you doing alone at night anyways?"

Tsuna blushes and looks down, "Its silly. It wouldn't work anyways."

Dino lightens up, "Oh! You figure out a way to save Reborn?"

"It doesn't matter, its stupid," Tsuna shakes his head.

Dino frowns and wonders why Tsuna is still not confident. He has seen the things he done that left him jealous at times, but no matter what he is always proud of him, "Can't be that bad. Come on! Tell your awesome big brother Dino your brilliant plan!"

Tsuna looks up at sees the genuine smile Dino gave him. He felt a strange warmth and decided to just tell him since Dino will keep bothering until he gives in, "Well it was Lambo who inspired me. I was getting some air since I had to get out of the house."

Dino felt something was odd about that statement, but decided to question it later, "The idea was becoming more clearer and I decided I should go visit Talbot since he knows about old Dying Will Flames artifacts and he must know practically anything under sun for the last hundred years or so. Maybe he can help build a device."

"Device?" Dino leans forward.

Tsuna nods while blushing, "Yeah, that could replace the Arcobaleno system and it could be powered by strong Dying Will flames. Which was going to be part 2 of the plan, where somehow I convince everyone like the Xanxus, Byakuran, Enma, and others to donate some of their flames. But its silly, no one would want to do that."

Tsuna looks depressed, but Dino ignored it for now. Instead he contemplates Tsuna's plan, "That is a good plan. I bet everyone would pitch in especially those who out of the running and doesn't want to die or become zombie servants of the Vindice."

Looking up in surprise, Tsuna asked, "Really?"

"Of course! I knew my little bro had a brilliant idea! You always do and never fail us," Dino smiled softly and ruffles Tsuna's hair. The Decimo subconsciously leans over and gives a soft smile, but there was some confusion on his face.

Dino didn't call on him on it, but he will bring it up to Reborn later. He didn't like the implications of it. Then his thoughts were interrupted by some yawning.

"Well someone should be resting some more," grins Dino.

"I * _yawn_ * don't think is a good idea," Tsuna rubs his eyes that Dino internally coos. He looks over to see Romario had taken a picture with a hidden camera, "since there is the Representative Battles going on…"

"Oh that. Fortunately the battles are cancelled today. Thank goodness or else I think everyone would be going on a riot." _After all those Vindice attacking out of nowhere, but most of all what that creep did!_

"Why?" Tsuna looks confused at Dino, "Is it because the Vindice attacked?"

Dino looks over and sighs, "Don't worry about it. Just rest up or else your right hand man would kill me for not calling him the minute you woke up."

Dino was just pulling the bed covers over his little brother when Tsuna whispers before falling asleep, "Ok…Dino-nii…"

His body froze until Tsuna's breathing evens out. He looks back at Romario and squealing quietly like an excited kid than a young man that he is, "Did you hear that? He call me brother!"

Romario shakes his head fondly, but stares when his boss suddenly looked serious.

"I need to talk to Reborn. Tsuna shouldn't be still…feeling like this. I can't help that something is not right."

"You want me to call him?"

Dino shakes his head, "This is something that should be done face to face. Hopefully Tsuna gets better soon, that way we can save Reborn and the others, since I will **not** have my little brother become a **sacrifice** for that creep."

Dino goes back to his seat to where he was working on some paperwork. Reaching for a blank page, he began to draw out a couple of plans.

"You think I should get another page for the others to write down ideas for that guy hurting my lil' bro?"

Romario nods in agreement, "Its a good way to vent out and possibly one would come up with something fulfilling."

Dino smirks darkly that Romario's eye twitched. It had a tinge of Reborn before unleashing chaos on his victims.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Aw Dino is so cute sometimes!**

zulqar95 **,** Frwt **, and** CatunaCaty **: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

R-Ace27 **: Gah! You making me blush! I didn't know I had a writing style yet. I guess its true, practice makes perfect!**

LilinAnade **: Your welcome! Glad I am getting better in writing for you guys and girls :D**

Eremija: **Unfortunately Tsuna ain't got time for sleep. The Representatives battles were postponed for a day and time is short (doesn't mean poor Tsuna wont have time to be out of it at times). Fortunately for Tsuna there will be more healing. After all Tsuna does learn by seeing in action or himself doing it physically.**

The Warrior of LOVE: **The only internet I have is my cellphone (is not a smartphone either), so it rather fortunate I can still upload chapters, haha. You can stalk all you want, so long I don't I have to resort to put on a restraining order, (JK). Anyways thanks so much!**

 **Upcoming next is our little female illusionist and a sudden meeting of an old blind man. Dang Dino! You sure work fast!**


	4. Mist part 1

**A/N: Well, it seems my muse is slightly calm down now (not sure how I feel about that).**

 **Disclaimer: I will never in any circumstances own any KHR! merchandise.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mist part 1: Chrome**

Tsuna stared at the ceiling feeling confused.

Why would Dino think he is brilliant? Didn't he had him for a school teacher and saw how bad he was?! Tsuna shakes his head and looks around the room.

Last time he woke up, Dino and Romario were present, but now he was alone in the room.

His eyes dimmed at this. He was always alone before Reborn showed up and he had forgotten about the suffocating silence that came along with it. To think he got use to the chaos that now he is terrified by the lack of it.

When Tsuna rubbed his arms, he felt the boss watch. Remembering why he was doing this for, Tsuna tried to banish those thoughts. Looking around for a distraction, Tsuna found a change of clothes on the chair next to his bed. He changed his pants into some cargo pants. Just as he took off his shirt, the door opened.

"Bossu?"

Tsuna turns around with his clean shirt on his hands staring at Chrome. She slowly blinked at him as he felt his face burn in mortification.

"C-CHROME?!"

"Ah," Chrome pulled the door and closed it behind her, while she was _still_ in the room. Then as second thought she covered her eye, "Don't worry Bossu, I've walked in worse with Chikusa and Ken."

Tsuna open and closed his mouth, unsure how to respond to that. He decided to quickly put on his shirt. Then he grabbed his pills and Vongola gear that were on the table next to the bed, this time not wanting to be caught unaware again.

"Done. You can look now," Tsuna nervously said, still feeling his face burning.

Anything to distract himself from the embarrassing moment, they walked out of the hotel with no destination in mind.

* * *

When Dino told her and the others about Bossu's plan, Chrome internally cheered. She decided there and then to fully support Bossu with the plan even if it meant convincing Mukuro-sama to help. Especially now Bossu needs her help after being attacked so cowardly.

Mukuro had disappeared earlier to check on the rest of the Kokuyo gang in case the Vindice attacked again, while she volunteered to stay and watch over Bossu. She only left few minutes to answer a phone call from Dino-sensei, who informed her of a meeting in the evening, when she heard noises in the room.

She quickly rushed to the room to find it was Bossu, who had woken up, changing his clothes. She had preferred him to be still resting, seeing him covered in faintly stained bandages. The way he turned red when she entered the room, worried her that he might be getting his fever back. It was rather fortunately he was better by the time they left Dino-sensei's hotel.

* * *

Chrome opens her mouth, but no sound came out. She hums to herself until she gets the right volume to talk loud enough to hear.

"Chrome, you're alright?"

Chrome stops walking. She scrunches her eye tightly closed to get some bravery and determination before bowing down at Tsuna, "Bossu, thank you for freeing Mukuro-sama from that horrible place."

Tsuna nervously chuckles with a dark look, "It was just my father who did everything. I couldn't possibly do it."

Chrome faintly frowns at Tsuna's degrading look. She has seen it too many times, especially when he thinks no one is looking. Determined to see him cheer up and not to mention thank him, she kisses Tsuna's cheek, leaving the poor boy spluttering.

"I heard a good luck kiss gives people strength," she casually comments as if that explains everything.

"Where did you heard that?!" Tsuna gaps at her.

"M.M. It's what she says whenever she tried to give Mukuro-sama one," Tsuna numbly nods and keeps walking aimlessly around Namimori. Chrome looks at him in worry. It seems the fever is back.

This theory only strengthens when she caught Tsuna faintly panting in exhaustion. Chrome knew he must still be in pain, but admires how he still keeps on walking. Before thinking up a way to convince him to rest, someone crashes into Tsuna.

She barely caught him as he hissed in pain.

"Geez, Dame-Tsuna, watch where you're going!"

Chrome's body tensed as Tsuna tried to apologized, but the other boy kept walking annoyed. Her eye narrowed and an oath of retribution was sworn.

"Chrome? You don't have to hold my hand. I can stand up," Chrome looks back at her boss. She can now see how pale he was, while his other hand laid lightly over his abdomen. She had a feeling he wont go back to the hotel or anywhere to rest, so she decided to do the next best thing (actually she was tempted to knock him out with some illusions, but that would be a last resort).

"Bossu, we should get a snack," she looks over to the side. Tsuna follows her eye and sure enough the convenience store Chrome buys snacks from was next to them.

His eyes widen in realization, "Oh! You must be hungry! Sure!"

By the time Tsuna entered the store first, Chrome summoned her trident casually behind her back and waved it around, releasing mist flames. Then she quickly followed Tsuna and looked around for something to buy for both of them.

In the distance there was a bloodcurdling scream. Of course there were mist flames hiding its victim from people hearing and seeing the Namimori student.

A faint whisper only heard by the traumatized student echoed through the horrible illusions he alone can see, "No one hurts Bossu. **Nobody.** "

* * *

After eating on a bench at the park, Chrome turns to Tsuna, "Where were we going Bossu?"

Tsuna freezes and turns with a shocked look in his face, "You were with me, and you didn't ask before?"

"It doesn't matter, I will always follow, Bossu," Chrome was confused by Tsuna's question.

He only sighs and gave a resigned smile, "You were guarding me then?"

Chrome slowly blinks, "It's rare for us to be together alone, Bossu. It's...nice." She ignored how he blushed and she kept eating her chips.

"Baaaaa!" The two Namimori students look up and stare at the bleating sheep that was covered in some weird paint in front of them. They stood up, curious as the sheep walked toward them.

"There you are my sheep," an old man with a black bandana on his eyes appeared before them as they were distracted by the sheep, "Dear boy, don't you look terrible."

Tsuna nervously laughed and muttered, "How can you tell with that blindfold covering your eyes?"

"That is funny, you didn't ask what is wrong with the sheep like most people do," Talbot crackled.

Chrome looks back at the sheep and then to the old man. She wondered who this man is.

Somehow the blind old man turned to her, "Hello, little one. I'm glad they were able to rescue you after that misunderstanding."

Tsuna had a hard look for a second as if remembering something unpleasant before giving a nervous smile, "This is Talbot, Chrome. He fixed the Vongola rings when they got broken. But why are you here Talbot?"

"Silly brat, that horse boy called me that you were in need of my assistance. I disappeared for a couple of decades and twice in this year you seek my help," he crackles, "Now, what trouble you got into this time?"

Chrome looks over to see Tsuna frowned. When he caught her stare, she give him a small smile of encouragement. Tsuna blushed, but grateful as his finger scratch the cheek Chrome kissed earlier.

He looks back to Talbot with a determined look, "I would like for you to build a certain device that would replace the Arcobaleno system."

"I see. It's that time already," Talbot leans on his cane, "Seems to me you are more aware of what is truly going on. The Bermuda boy must have somehow approach you with his revenge foolishness."

Chrome and Tsuna stared in surprise.

"Like I said, I _seen_ many things," the old man crackles again, then he pulls the wandering sheep with his cane toward himself, "Although apparently you found a way that for many years eluded _that man_."

"Yes," Tsuna began to explain his idea to Talbot. Once he gave his explanation, they waited for his response.

"Well, I can make it, but it would take time. You'll know when I am finished. Just make sure that foolish Bermuda doesn't win. I trust you to hold up until then," Talbot walked to the curb, but he stopped and turned around.

Chrome froze as she felt somehow the old man's stare aimed at her, "Little one, you and the other mist must beware of an intruding strong mist flames. A seal is being prepared."

Before she can ask what he meant, a bus stopped and Talbot climbed up with the sheep behind him. Chrome turns to see Tsuna sweat drop at the sight.

"Well…that happened. Wonder what he meant about that?" Tsuna shakes his head before facing Chrome, "I guess I have to find a way to get everyone together after all. There is no way I can hold off Vindice on my own."

Chrome eye widen as she remembered something, "Dino-sensei has been rounding everyone up. He should be done by now. He told them you had an announcement to make."

"HIEEE?! I do?!" Dino couldn't possibly done everything already?! Has he?

Remembering Talbot, Tsuna mentally cries. _Of course he did!_

"When is this?" Tsuna asked, resigned.

Chrome checks the time in her phone, "Hm, in a couple of minutes actually."

"What?!" Tsuna panicked, he grabs Chrome and starts to run out of the park. Then he stops.

With an embarrassed smile, Tsuna asks, "Where is meeting being held?"

Chrome looks around and points ahead, "TakeSushi, Rain-san's place."

In front of the two, was said restaurant with the sign turned to "Closed". They can hear chaos and the crowd within the restaurant. Chrome suspects everyone who are involved in the Representative battles were in there. Just as they neared the door, Reborn shows up in front of them.

Reborn smirks, "Cutting a bit close aren't you, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I just found out!"

Reborn makes a show of taking his green gun out and aiming to shot him. Tsuna quietens down, but stomps into the restaurant with his tutor jumping on his head. Chrome walked behind him until she caught sight of the Kokuyo gang who were waiting inside. She went to joined them, knowing Tsuna will be fine with Reborn.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well, well, wonder who is coming up on the next chapter? It would seem a certain flame will acting up, poor Tsunayoshi, Kufufu.**

The Warrior of LOVE **: Well since you are reviewing, I wont put in the order. I would to one day write a brother fic between Tsuna and Dino, since there is so much potential, but yeah…**

Eremija **: Sorry Tsuna isn't fighting for a while since I realize I still need him to go through other stuff, but don't worry I am finishing this fic!**

CatunaCaty **: Thanks!**

Fwrt **: Yeah he's awake, almost wished he was still sleeping, haha.**

 **Well until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	5. Mist part 2

**A/N: Since this is an AU of the Representative Battles, there are some things that are the same, but done somewhat or completely differently because of Checkerface messing with canon (or in this case, me messing with it). I wonder if there will be some squealing Mukuro fans…?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mist part 2: Mukuro**

Tsuna steps into the dining room of TakeSushi and almost ran back out.

What was he thinking of inviting everyone who tried to killed him in the past months (has it been a year already?) in the same room? When he sees Reborn busy conversing with Dino, Tsuna's eyes shadowed.

"Well done, Dino," Reborn's smirk look more proud than the dark amusement that Tsuna normally sees.

Dino blushes, but with a large grin at Reborn, he responded, "I did promise, so I deliver!"

Tsuna stared at the two with his eyes shadowing. He felt a slight emptiness, thinking how much he wanted his father tell him that and actually mean it and not almost like an off-handed comment from the last time they saw each other. Suddenly Gokudera appeared out of thin air on his right side.

"Juudaime are you alright?" Tsuna looks at Gokudera shocked by his appearance, but confused by his worry. He flinched when he realized his nails were carving into his balled fist.

"Y-yeah! I guess I should start," Tsuna takes in a deep breath, but he falters. Where should he stand?

"Haha, there you are, Tsuna! Come on!" Takeshi drags Tsuna by his arm, while Gokudera splutters behind them, something about being too touchy and might disturb one of Juudaime's bruises.

* * *

Tsuna's stares in disbelief at the microphone Takeshi gave him. Was that a platform in the middle of the room?! It feels like he was some kind of circus master greeting the audience or something.

"Pops wanted to start a karaoke one of these days. This will be nice practice!"

"You Baseball-idiot! Juudaime isn't going to sing! He is going to give a life-shattering, make you cry, patriotic speech!"

Tsuna blushes at Hayato's words, especially how he looks like he truly believes it. He even have a box of tissues at hand. He feels worse now that he knows he will not able to deliver.

Suddenly his two best friends stopped and turned to him.

"You got this Tsuna/Juudaime!" They grinned at him, making him feel a little strange.

"Yeah…" He takes in a couple of deep breaths and stands on the platform.

* * *

"For those who are not in the know, Vindice has showed up to expose the truth of what these battles we have been fighting for in the last couple of days.

This is simply a game to find the next set of Arcobaleno. As for the fate for the previous Arcobaleno; it would be death or worse as a undead being sustained by Bermuda's flames.

In exchange of such information, Bermuda, the boss of Vindice, has offered Reborn for an alliance. Unfortunately the Vindice plans to take down Checkerface along with the Arcobaleno system, which means to the present Arcobaleno is death."

Tsuna took a moment to catch his breath. Is it him or is the room getting hotter?

"So in other words our options is we all going to die?" Verde asks from one side of the room, "Seems to me, it's better for us to just fight each other and let the winner get their curse broken."

It was getting hard to hear now and his intuition rang something about intruder, but it felt everywhere for some reason.

Dino faintly puts in from somewhere else, "Do you want to take that risk? What if there is another option?"

"Well don't leave us in suspense!"

He can feel the glares began to increase in intensity as Tsuna tried to swallow to wet his sudden dry throat, mentally horrified that his mind decided just then to go blank and the room began to sway. Then his heart beat faster as his breath quickened.

 _HIEEEE! What was I thinking for believing I can do this! Reborn is so going to kill me! Come on, Dame-Tsuna, think! Think before they decide to just attack you and pull a Vindice by destroying your boss watch!_

Somehow Byakuran's question cut through the panicking mind as the room stopped darkening, "Just one question, Tsunayoshi. Is it true the one who is overseeing the battles has already chosen you as his next sky Arcobaleno?"

Tsuna turns wide eyed at Byakuran. He felt Reborn stiffen on his shoulder. Before he can respond, he felt something took his breath away or more like stopped breathing. He couldn't move or even talk. Something is preventing him from responding Reborn when he poked his cheek as he felt everything fade away.

* * *

Mukuro would careless what is Tsuna is up to ("No, Chrome I wasn't worried about him. Don't be silly, I just needed to know if my plans were not jeopardize by that Checkerface."), although he is curious how the boy would convince this lot to fight together especially when one can see Tsuna was still recovering.

He frowned when he caught the paling face of Tsuna as he paused for breath. When he caught the Skylark doing the same, he had to resist the urge to stab himself. _Better be the last time we agree on something, enough that he had to be my bodyguard, that smug bird!_

He hears Byakuran's question, but ignores it since he already knew the answer and contemplates in leaving. That plan was cancelled when Chrome interrupted his thoughts. The mist guardian felt Chrome's worry and caught her looking through Daemon Spade's Devil Lens.

 _Mukuro-sama, there are some foreign flames inside Bossu!_

Reborn seemed to glance Tsuna whose latter's eyes began to dilate. To his surprise Mukuro saw a faint worry from the baby tutor as he pokes Tsuna's cheek, but Tsuna seemed unresponsive. It seemed he has gone into some shock.

In the meantime, Chrome sent an image of what she saw through the lenses and he was not happy. Summoning his trident, Mukuro walked toward Tsuna, "Kufufu, what is this? Has someone tried to take what is mine?"

All of a sudden he felt a strange pull, almost like his mist flame felt something intruding its sky and was eager to flush it out. Mukuro narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what that meant, but everything turned black.

* * *

Mukuro sits up carefully as he stretched his senses. Imagine his surprised when he felt similar of the time he enters someone else's mind to possess, except here he has no control of the mind.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

Mukuro turns and stares at the child. He looked around five years old. By the gravity defying brown hair and large brown eyes, it must be, "Well, well, don't you look rather adorable, Tsunayoshi-chan."

" _Mukuro-nii_!" Tsuna stomps, rather cutely if Mukuro so say himself, "Tsu-kun might look little, but not mentally five!"

He was taken back by the strange honorific, which he covered it up with a dramatically sigh, "Shame. To think I could have brainwash your five year old self."

Tsuna deciding not to get into that conversation, looks around confused, "Mukuro-nii? Where are we?"

Mukuro in response looks around and decides to finish his earlier basic sweep in what he suspects to be Tsuna's mindscape. He wasn't surprise how bright everything is, but it felt empty, "We are in your mind, Tsunayoshi-chan. It would seem you manifest your subconsciousness as a child."

"Eh?!" Tsuna looks up at Mukuro in surprise before looking back down, "So how do we get out?"

The mist guardian smirks at him, "I could mark you and possess you to get out faster."

Tsuna squints at him and pouts, "Is there another way? Reborn-nii would be disappointed if Tsu-kun takes the easy way."

Then the boy looks around and began to walk on the road that vaguely took form of Namimori's streets. Mukuro having nothing better to do and curious what Tsuna would do next, followed. It's not that he is worried about the little boy or anything.

* * *

They walked through the never changing path to who knows where. _Does_ he _even now where is he going?_

Mukuro scoffs as he remembers about the meeting, "How bold of you for giving your speech in your condition. Must have been some bad beating you had."

"Tsu-kun knows that!" Mukuro was confused (and slightly amused at the puff up cheeks of the little boy) by his response.

"You all would have lasted longer than me! Tsu-kun couldn't even lift one finger against him before he attacked Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun's worried about you! What if you guys are next? That man is insane and that's saying something!" he looks pointedly at Mukuro.

The mist guardian ignores the jab and stares at the boy. He doesn't understand the strange feeling he got by the boy's concern, "Why do you care? Don't I keep telling you I want to possess your body?"

The boy scrunches up confused, "We are in Tsu-kun's mind…this is a perfect time for you to possess Tsu-kun. Why haven't you already?"

Mukuro was silent. He could, couldn't he? All he had to do is stab the boy and done with it. It would be so easy especially since Tsuna is nothing, but a little defenseless boy.

Then Tsuna interrupted his thoughts, "Forget what Tsu-kun says!"

At this the male mist guardian stares curiously of what Tsuna meant by that statement. Before the younger boy goes on his panicking ramblings, he stops when faint voices echoed distorted words. Then mindscape began to change. It almost as if it's darkening.

"What is that?" When Tsuna fidgets, Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Now he was truly intrigued, "Why that is just asking for me to find out, kufufu."

To his immense pleasure, Tsuna flails his arms as he tries and fails to pull him back. Mukuro still walked where the voices are stronger, but wonders why the boy looks worried, but resigned to follow him.

 _Must be something embarrassing,_ Mukuro laughs to himself.

* * *

They entered a washed out house that looks similar to the Sawada house. Once inside, one could floating picture frames on the walls of the empty house. The walls seemed to be saying some words and Mukuro froze once the words became clear.

" _LAME!"_

" _Why bother trying? You're going to fail anyways!"_

" _Pathetic!"_

" _Oh, Tsuna, why can't you do anything right?"_

" _It's time to make a man out of you!"_

" _You cannot defeat me!"_

" _No one wants to be with you!"_

"Come on, Mukuro-nii, let's get out of here," Tsuna tried to pull the frozen Mukuro. Mukuro can feel the lingering pain around the words. He ignores Tsuna as he looks around and see the walls cracked and messily covered by floating picture frames. He slowly walked closer and saw the pictures were moving and were memories of Tsuna with everyone. The explosions, the chaos, yet they had this soft, warm feeling barely felt by the cold, harsh walls.

Mukuro frowns, not happy at the implications. This child is a civilian and he did expect some damage especially when forced into the mafia. Problem was that he was halfway right, since some of the words he knows were from the time after Tsuna meet Reborn, but there are some from before, which were almost carved into like badly healed scars that still linger.

He looks questioning at the boy, who seems to be flapping his little arms in embarrassment, "This is just silly stuff! This is nothing compared of everyone had to go through! My problems are not something to be bother with."

Normally, Mukuro would have snapped or annoyed of not desiring pity from someone like Tsuna, but there was an earnest look of the boy. He knows pity is something Mukuro doesn't want.

Mukuro sighs and he process this and maybe admits that Chrome might be right about him on his stand against Tsunayoshi.

That's the funny thing about a mindscape, the fact one cannot lie. This meant Tsunayoshi genuine believes he isn't worth worrying about. Mukuro looks up to the floating memories again. There were trying to cover up the pained memories transcribe into the wall, only exposing an echo of pain in those hurtful words. It was rather clumsily done, like it was done recently. The boy is right, the pain is nothing compare with what he had to go through, but seeing the little boy pale as if holding back something made it something was still off.

Curious what he is missing, Mukuro summons his trident and he's bothered by the lack of wariness from the younger boy. Pushing the feeling away, he reaches over to the memories to unveil them from any illusion or shielding, while being mindful that it wouldn't effect Tsuna psyche.

When he truly saw what was hiding, Mukuro was amazed. The boy has potential to have a strong mind by the fact Tsuna was really hurting more than he lets on. Somehow the boy muted the pain so he, Mukuro wouldn't be overwhelmed by the despair.

Tsunayoshi was protecting him from himself.

"You truly mean it, do you?" Mukuro sighs once more as he made his trident disappear and the memories return to its original state. Between Chrome and Tsunayoshi, he might go soft or might do something crazier than usual if something happened to them.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna tilts his head in confusion.

"You cannot lie here. I've possess many minds, but yours…its special. Even though you've been hurt, it's still standing strong and it might be possible to become something beautiful."

Mukuro was able to see beyond the washed out house and saw hope manifested, which were flickering gleams of color through the struggled years of neglect. Something he himself barely hold onto until Chrome (and now Tsuna) came along.

Tsuna blushed, but when he open his mouth to say something, he choked. He doubles over, holding his stomach in pain. Mukuro worried, without realizing it, he rushes to catch the falling child. Mukuro checks around, wondering if he might have trigger something in the boy's mind by accident that effected the manifestation of his sky.

 _Wait,_ his sky _…?_

"Something…doesn't belong…here," Tsuna whimpers in pain. Mukuro narrowed his eyes and checks again, but with a more thorough scan. He still finds nothing. He almost forgotten of what Chrome warned him before landing here.

Then Tsuna grasps his shirt tightly. That is when Mukuro can actually _feel_ licks of foreign mist flames around the boy.

"Tsunayoshi-chan," Mukuro shifts the squirming boy who seems in deep pain, to one arm and use the other to summon his trident again, "please hold for a bit until I can make it go away."

He isn't sure if Tsuna would be willing to be marked, which would make him easier to possess once he gets out. Yet he isn't sure what to feel to see the boy whimper in pain, reminding him of the last time he saw him in bed and a near death state. He felt more scared than the time Daemon practically broke all Tsuna's bones. Then again compared to back then, Tsuna of now wasn't fighting to save them, he was just attacked by someone they have no knowledge of that lived way longer than the traitor.

"No...go…Get…OUT!" Mukuro felt a stab at Tsuna's words, but just as quick, something replaced it when the little boy begged, "He's here…he'll…hurt…you…please…"

"I would not leave you alone, my sky. You cannot get rid of me easily," Mukuro stared at Tsuna's surprised pained eyes, "Now, will you let me help you?"

Tsuna must have seen something or shocked by the endearment, stared at Mukuro. Still he numbly nods.

Mukuro waves his trident and lightly cuts Tsuna's arm. Suddenly the foreign mist flames came out of the cut and Tsuna screamed. The mist guardian worked quickly, feeling he needs to stab something and sent it to go through the seven hells for hearing his sky cry in pain. Then the released flames took form in front of them.

While he felt Tsuna gasping for breath, while holding his abdomen, Mukuro glares at the ghostly, mist image.

"Who are you?" Mukuro growls.

The figure only tilts his head before it began to fade into the background.

"Come back here! I cannot let you hurt something that is mine! No one touches _my sky_ without my saying so!"

Unfortunately the figure ignored him and was gone. Mukuro curses under his breath. A groan catches his attention.

"Mukuro-nii?" Tsuna whispers from his arms, "about me unable to lie…Does that mean…you can't either?"

Mukuro looks down in surprised at the little boy. Without him realizing it, Mukuro gives him a soft smile, "You should rest, my little sky. Once we get out, we must prepare for the battles ahead."

The boy smiles as he closes his eyes. Everything began to fade, but Mukuro noticed the scar cracks seemed to have shrunk a little.

* * *

It seemed as if no time had passed when Mukuro returns to the outside world. He shakes his head and looks up to Tsuna, who was swaying on his feet. Right then he sensed the familiar chill from few days ago.

Running, Mukuro barely picked up his sky, who by then had fainted. There was an explosion of broken glass as chains broke through the glass windows of TakeSushi toward the area where Tsuna was few seconds earlier.

Reborn had jumped off from Tsuna when Mukuro picked him up, shouts, "Bermuda!"

The Vindice appears and casually stood before them, "Hello Reborn."

"What is the meaning of your attacks?! We still have not given you our answer, even if it's a day late."

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate the boy wasn't even conscious, but now it doesn't matter if he is or not. We heard of your foolish plans."

Reborn didn't seemed fazed, "I don't make foolish plans."

Bermuda gives him a look, "You wish to defy us."

"And how are we going to do that?" Reborn stood tall in his toddler form glory, giving out nothing incriminating about their plans.

"There is still a chance, Reborn," Bermuda nods at Tsuna, "Now that Checkerface has marked the boy, he would be perfect bait."

Mukuro tightens his hold of the unconscious boy in his arms. There was an explosion of killer intent as Tsuna came back to consciousness.

He woke up just in time to hear everyone protesting. Tsuna seemed confused as he tried to get off of Mukuro. In response the male mist guardian gently lowers the boy as he stares everyone surrounding him.

"Look how everyone worries about you, my sky," Mukuro whispers at Tsuna. Tsuna was silently staring in awe at everyone's backs, blocking him from the Vindice.

"Oi! You better not do anything perverted to Juudaime!" Hayato growls without looking away the Vindice.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Mukuro looks down his Verde's boss watch. The screen was blinking and suddenly it showed, " _Battle Royale! Time limit: 90 minu—_ " then the screen blinks twice and the time limit change to " _30 minutes_ ".

 _Now that is rather interesting…_ Mukuro tilts his head, but then he sensed something coming. He barely dodges as Vindice chains come their way. Tsuna summoned his flames, but Mukuro caught the way he winced before flying off. Without realizing his tight hold of his summoned trident, Mukuro caught Chrome's eye and both nodded as they simultaneously called out their flames.

Their battle against the Vindice has began (again).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for your support for this story. The next chapter would take a while because now I need to do research for the upcoming fight…oh boy (it might be two weeks or so). Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	6. Hibari

**A/N: Worse…author's block…ever….Typical, I have the next 2 chapters more or less done, but this one keeps eluding me. Freaking Hibari, making life difficult! *a tonfa suddenly buries next to author's head and stares in horror at the tonfa still vibrating menacingly* I mean take your time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIBARI  
**

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, realizing how the Vindice converged toward him. Mentally glad that this time he was prepared for anything, Tsuna swallows two dying will pills and shots off while Mukuro blocked some of the attacks.

While in flight and lamenting at the destruction of TakeSushi, a slight headache that has nothing to do with his intuition, comes over the Vongola heir. Unfortunately, he has a feeling that if he stops, he will be caught by the Vindice or pass out from the still lingering fatigue. Basically his options are rather do or die, no time for second guessing. Just a typical day involved with Reborn, actually.

"Cowards! Get away from Juudaime!" Tsuna looks down to see Hayato shooting rockets at the flying chains. Some were able to dodge, but the most part they missed their target: Tsuna.

Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari joining the fray, even more so when he catches a glimpse of a watch on Hibari's wrist.

 _Strange, last I heard from Dino, Hibari-sempai broke his own boss watch for some reason._

Before he can figure out how and when did this happened, some flying chains came rushing at him. Tsuna quickly ducks once again and shoots up higher in the sky through the broken ceiling of TakeSushi. He distantly hears clanking of attacks being reflected below him. When he looks down to see if any attacks that broke through the other's attacks, the Decimo gets a sudden vertigo-like feeling. He had to take a quick moment to take in a couple of breaths, to steady himself, but still on guard against any Vindice guards' attacks.

Once he was no longer dizzy, Tsuna looks down around for any untagged Vindice guard. He catches a glimpse of Bermuda on Jaeger's shoulder, who is simply watching over the fight. The unkempt long haired dark locks waved around the standing guard. He slowly looks up and met Tsuna's eys. The guard only narrowed his eyes, but did nothing as he looked away.

Tsuna isn't sure if he should be insulted that the Vindice feels that confident in defeating them or relieved Jaeger isn't joining the fight.

* * *

Hibari was not amused. At first Reborn sent them off in pairs to watch each other for attacks. He didn't like the fact he was left with Mukuro, but then thinking of who else he can pair up, Kyoya cannot be picky. That is until his duty to watch over one Pineapple turns into watching over the Pineapple's lackeys too! He isn't sure what to feel when the Chrome-herbivore stayed behind with the small animal, who the former was the only one of that Kokuyo gang he could tolerate. He was constantly being annoyed by the Pineapple that Hibari had to walk farther away before he could get another attack of hives.

It was only the fact, he needs to watch over the still recovering Pineapple from those rule-breaking herbivore who attacked the small animal outside of battle time from attacking them. Now that he thinks about it, so did those Vindice carnivores. Typical, everyone just like breaking the rules, just like the herbivores from his beloved school.

Speaking of rule breakers, it was that reason alone he agreed to accept the watch from that green baby. Of course it helped that now he can be part of the fights and face off against the carnivores to his heart content.

And no he was not worried for the wounded small animal. So what if maybe the illusionist and he kept a longer eye on the small animal the minute he entered the sushi shop. He was just keeping guard for any surprise attacks.

* * *

As the small animal tried to convince the faltering alliance, Hibari's narrowed eyes catches the quick breathing and incoming panic attack. Then to his surprise, both the Pineapple and the small animal faltered, but the latter did eventually passed out for a couple of minutes.

Then things got interesting.

The building exploded from the outside as chains burst through the windows of the restaurant. Hibari made a mental note to send a message to the Disciplinary Committee to fix the sushi place, after all it is one of the few restaurants that he tolerates.

Seeing it was the Vindice, Hibari smirks, feeling his daily fighting need will be finally be satisfied. Sure enough four of the cloaked Vindice and the baby boss of theirs appeared, but to his annoyance, they began to talk with the awakened small animal and the tutor baby.

It was until he heard how they were thinking of using the small animal as bait did the killer intent increase. He caught Xanxus' curious look. Ignoring the scarred carnivore, Hibari growls, summoning his cloud flames and he wasn't the only one. Distantly, Hibari was darkly amused how everyone might have tried to kill the small animal at one point, but no one here is willing to just hand the boy over just like that. Besides carnivore or not, threatening someone from Namimori is something he won't not tolerate especially rule breakers such as those bandage beings.

Fortunately the watches went off as signal of the battle to begin. Hibari took off, passing by the Pineapple and Chrome toward the guard who _happened_ to aim a strange weapon at the small animal, who was shooting up the sky. The Disciplinary Committee president throws one of his tonfas. He only feels slightly disappointed when he dodges a sloppy attack from the giant guard, but since it was heavy swipe, Hibari has hope.

He can hear some strange metal objects shifting under the dark cloak of said giant guard, but the Vongola cloud wasn't intimidated. On the contrary, he is eager of what surprises this guard had for their battle. Unfortunately, it seems like the scarred carnivore thought he should have a shot as well, literally. The giant only twitched from the explosive Wrath flame shots.

Hibari growls, "Don't touch my prey!"

"Trash, as if you are the only one fighting!" Xanxus whips his gun to shot at another guard, who was doing a disgusting, against the rule display of sticking out his long tongue from hitting him with what seems like a giant bowling pin.

"VOI! BOSS! WATCH YOU STUPID BACK!" There was a strange rifle shots from another guard who was carrying two chained boxes, but the sword carnivore waved his sword arm to reflect them.

"Big Pino! Beam 27 degrees clockwise and tilt your head 90 degrees up…NOW!" shouts the disgusting rule breaker. The giant cloaked guard was aiming at the disoriented small animal who has stopped in a position in the sky above them.

Hibari throws one of his tonfas at the little animal just as he fly kicks the giant's head, barely shifting its aim of its shooting beam.

There was an annoyed yelp, but at least the small animal is now focused. He even glares down at Hibari, but he flies down to drop the tonfa into Hibari's awaiting hand.

Hibari goes back trying to beat the giant carnivore guard, but nothing moves it or shifts it. He is rather annoyed that it only took one shot from Xanxus to cause more damage than his own attacks.

There was a whistling noise near him. The cloud user's slight attention caught sight of the Pineapple twirling his trident before slamming into the ground, shooting up some vegetation to hold down the giant guard.

"Pineapple, shouldn't you be protecting _your sky_?" Hibari growls before doing a combo attacked and again, no affect. The scarred carnivored dared to rolls his eyes, but didn't interfere since he was focusing at the snickering guard who was using the strangest weapons from every day use, but bigger and more lethal. If Hibari wasn't proud enough to stop his battle to bite the scarred carnivore, he will do it, representative battles or not!

"Oh~?" Mukuro turns around and casually blocks the dark chains aimed behind his back, "You're right, he is _my_ sky, not yours."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and puts up one of his tonfas to block a wayward chain previously hit by one of the herbivores, "Shut it, Pineapple! Should I bite you to death?"

Mukuro ducks down and leans a bit to left to dodge a stab by another wayward chain reflected by Takeshi's sword. Without missing a beat, Mukuro goes on taunting Hibari, "Denial doesn't suit you, Skylark, but then again—"

The two guardians froze as they heard a sudden explosion from the creature from its back. It swirled around with no rhythm or constant speed. Both guardians raised their weapons and were going to raise their flames to block the erratic attack when a loud roar, with a hint of familiar, but furious flames intercepted it. While the smoke blinded the giant guard, Hibari and Mukuro turned to see Tsuna with a furious and slight worried face.

"You two should take your bickering out of the field and focus—!" Tsuna turns quickly around and pulls up his arms to block an attack from the box wielding guard, sending Tsuna against a wall. When the Vongola heir shakily stood up from the debris, he fell back against the crumbling wall.

Hibari rolls his eyes. He was wondering when the small animal was going to give out. That is when he sees the one of the Vindice smirk. The guard drops his two boxes, then weaved his decomposing arm before injecting his flames into the ground with much force, sending the nearby scarred carnivore and the shark right hand man out of the restaurant.

With flourish, which has nothing on that Pineapple, lifts his arm up guiding the dark flames into one of the chained boxes. It turns out to be some kind of coffin. With a slow creak, it exposed a doll-like wizard.

"What the –? That's Gingerbread!" one of the herbivores shouted, but Hibari would careless who is his opponent, especially in this case.

Hibari had loath to watch the small animal weakening without having enough time to rest. One thing is pushing oneself and showing true strength like that loud _extreme_ herbivore, it's quite another when one is already too weak and sick and still have to fight for their lives.

Which is why when the doll giggles and raised its staff toward the small animal, who tried to increase his flickering flames back to a stable flame, Hibari rushed between them. He would not let someone take the small animal no…little carnivore which he is eager to fight in better circumstances. After all it is his duty to help guide the little carnivore to sharpen its claws. He would not be fazed by the strange sun flames and black flames emitting from the strange doll.

Hibari went on full offensive; blocking and stabbing harshly with his tonfas, so fast, leaving no room of being attacked back.

The DC President catches a glimpse of the puppeteer who was near the bandaged baby. The guard didn't seemed tired at all, almost like he can keep letting two dolls shooting attacks to everyone who busy attacking especially from wayward, but faster chains of black flames. He would careless what those herbivores are up to. Besides those herbivores are hard to kill anyways.

Distantly, the exploding herbivore is cursing up a storm as explosions that Hibari knows for sure it isn't from the so-call dynamite expert. _For his foul language I will bite him to death,_ Hibari ducks a quick hit from the doll wizard's staff, _after this round!_

The Vongola cloud narrowed his eyes when he felt something was off and looks around, without losing his rhythm on his attack at the small doll. He barely see the one Vindice guard with the baby in charge of these cloaked carnivores on his shoulder shift. Hibari senses something changed.

That is when he caught a look of the other empty, but larger coffin. Hibari quickly reaches out his senses to feel than see the giant doll trying to attack his little carnivore. The pineapple can only do so much with Chrome girl, blocking the strong flame attacks of the giant doll. As for the tired sky flame user, he strains again to stand up while his shrinking flames start to increase again.

"Tsuna!" the horse carnivore/herbivore tries to use his whip to hold back the larger doll as well, but he's thrown off far away from the little carnivore.

With a growl, and with only slight regret, Hibari throws off the small doll to one of the scarred carnivore, who came back furious. Hibari dashes toward the giant doll while increasing his cloud flames and revealing the chains from his tonfas.

"No one hurts the little carnivore! I am the only one who gets to bite the sky!"

Hibari leans to the side as the Pineapple's thorny vines came flying from behind toward the large doll. Using the distraction, Hibari throws his tonfa, still holding on the chain part, wrapping it around the giant doll's arm.

"Die scum!" the scarred carnivore seemed to almost finish with the other doll with some help of the shark carnivore. This didn't worry the cloud flamer wielder, after all the doll he is fighting with is an unknown and larger, full of power.

You know what they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Once he hold down the guard, the little carnivore flew by with flickering flames, but enough to fly about. He rushed at the overwhelmed Gingerbreads' master and knee kick his face. Then the little carnivore gave Hibari a look. With his other tonfa that wasn't holding down the large doll, Hibari twirls his tonfa faster than ever and shatters the puppeteer-like herbivore's watch.

After Hibari and Mukuro glared at the beaten guard, which dolls dropped lifelessly again, they turned to see Tsuna tiredly smile at them. The two strongest Vongola guardians didn't smile back because the one guard who was not involved in the fight somehow warped behind him and was aiming at the little carnivore's back.

Distantly he hears Mukuro saying something, but Hibari was on a rampage. He throws his tonfas, which chains wrapped around the young boy, before tugging hard as Mukuro puts up a strange shield to buy them time. The guard barely missed in stabbing the little carnivore. Instead it hit the shield.

To his surprise, the little carnivore didn't simple let himself be dragged. Hibari barely caught little carnivore's furious look as he soared into the sky before crashing behind him.

The reason of such attack was a bandage arm was coming for him from behind, but Tsuna put a stop to it.

"Wao," Hibari loved the faint shocked look of the armless guard. He ignored the Pineapple snickering next to him.

Unsurprisingly, the little carnivore went into a familiar stance of his most powerful attack. Hibari feeling the tide of this fight change once again, twirls his now freed tonfa from being tied to the sky and rushes to get behind the sudden tired guard.

 _Not much of a carnivore is he?_

The Pineapple and Hibari together used their flames and weapons accordingly to hold down the guard Tsunayoshi would unleash his XX-Burner on. Target: boss watch.

Unfortunately, the guard disappears again into a dark portal, somehow escaping his restraints. Sensing something from above, Hibari raises his tonfas and was about to clash against the long, tangled haired guard, when a loud noise went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well here is the late chapter, fortunately the next one is ready around a week. Thank you everyone who reviewed, fav/follow this story for your patience and hopefully I can update my other stories as well.  
Upcoming next is a small moment between student and tutor.**

 **LaniAhava out!**


	7. Reborn (part 2)

**A/N: Hello everyone and** Eremija **. This chapter may be small compared to some of the chapters, but if the chapter was longer, it would ruin it.  
Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REBORN (part 2)**

" _Battle Royale ends! Important: Your grace period has ended, there are to be no fighting or destroying boss, Arcobaleno, and members' watches outside of battle time or the attacking complete team shall be disqualified! Repeat no attacks outside of battle time lest you wish to be disqualified!_ "

Tsuna frowned at the words spoken out loud by an unfamiliar female voice. When he looks up, Tsuna notices Bermuda give a sharp look at his wrist watch. The Vindice boss jumps on Jaeger's shoulder and glares at them, "Seems like luck is on your side. Unfortunately for you, there will be no mercy at all the next time we battle."

A dark portal appears as the still conscious Vindice walked, except Jaeger who summoned his chains to drag the unconscious, watch-less one. Once the portal disappears, Tsuna released a breath and his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He almost collapsed as he felt his fever spike up, making his body feel like a noddle. Unfortunately he doesn't have time for that right now since everyone was ready to leave and he yet to convince them to work together. He knows he will be no condition to fight on his own in order to buy Talbot time.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped and fortunately Mammon hadn't started to teleport the Varia away yet.

"Trash, you better not be thinking—" Xanxus began looking more exhausted than ever, but Tsuna interrupted him. He doesn't have much time in showing strength, although he still wished he He hadn't released his HDWM yet.

"Look around you!" Tsuna waved his arm around quickly so he wouldn't exhaust himself faster in holding up his arms longer than necessary.

"Look at what _we_ did! _We_ lasted this long against the Vindice! Remember who just retreated first," He almost smile when he notice instead of glares and annoyance, it was realizations and grudgingly curiosity, "Vindice. Who still stands tall? Us! Imagine if we actually plan out, especially now that we know how they attack. Don't you think is strange how this person who is coordinating these battles, pit us against each other, instead of the usual route of simply choosing us?"

He looked around the broken restaurant, but the present people were staring at him. Tsuna had a glimpse of Reborn blank stare. Returning his purpose of why he is he even standing, Tsuna swallows his nervousness and strengthen his voice. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, his Will showed in his golden eyes and his stance, stronger than in his HDWM, as he poured the words to convince these group of different people to fight for their lives and not divided and fall.

"I have spoken with Talbot earlier, and he is willing to make a device that would prevent the sacrifice of _all_ the Arcobaleno."

This fully caught their attention, while for the present Arcobaleno looked very surprised at this, "There is a high chance the Man in the Iron hat won't listen to us, but we will show him.

 _We_ will show him that we are not weak! _We_ will not be his pawns; his amusement! _We_ are going to prove him the Curse of the Rainbow can be broken without sacrifices!"

Tsuna felt himself shake and his heart pounding hard as he catches his breath. For moment everyone stared at the young previously civilian boy, thrust into the mafia.

Xanxus stood up abruptly and darkly smirks at Tsuna, "Call the shark trash when you get a couple of hours of sleep, brat! We cannot have our little boss dying in the middle of the fight again, can we?"

As Tsuna blinks in shock, Xanxus nods at Mammon, who grumbles something about being a free taxi service. Swiftly, the Varia disappears in mist flames.

Byakuran, in the other hand, somehow stole Gokudera's tissue box and blow his nose with half of its tissues. Tsuna sweat drops when the Gesso boss then looks up with a wide grins with a thumbs up, "So touching, Tsunayoshi~kun! Rest up for the big game tomorrow!"

Then he flew off ignoring Gokudera's shouts as a bruised Takeshi wincing a little as he pulls back an equally hurt Gokudera. "You better run you tissue box thief!"

Mukuro and the rest of the Kokuyo gang decided then to leave with Verde and scowling Hibari in tow. Tsuna was confused when the two violent guardians' eyes met each other before turning simultaneously toward him.

They smirked at Tsuna, leaving the boy wondering if it was the fever making him shiver or their similar expressions. Then again is no more shocking of what they said next.

"After this is over, little carnivore, we will fight!" Tsuna pales at this.

Then Mukuro disappears and appears next to him to ruffle his hair, "Don't worry my little sky, I would protect you until it's time for me to possess you~!"

Hibari scoffs at this and thus began another round between Mukuro and Hibari as they took their fighting outside of the remains of TakeSushi. And the universe is right again.

Speaking of ruins, it seems the Namimori Disciplinary Committee shown by their pompadour hairstyles came to the broken restaurant. Kusakabe, the vice president, was directing them and some construction workers what seems to be rebuilding of the sushi restaurant.

The young Vongola boss was happy when Ryohei came back from who knows where and with the help of Fon went on a healing everyone present. Tsuna took this moment to walk off toward his house, feeling they need it more than he.

Although he is fully aware of Reborn silently following him. Maybe that is why he isn't being stalked by his friends.

* * *

The young Decimo was barely walking a straight line toward his house. He had left Yamamoto and Gokudera back at TakeSushi to help fix it up for Tsuna rest there later that night. It was already evening, but they had to check up on Lambo who was left behind with Bianchi.

"Tsuna," the boy almost tripped, only saved by grabbing onto the sudden appearance of a green pole. Tsuna's tired mind tried to process that, but then realized that Reborn just called him by his name instead of the usual Dame-Tsuna.

Looking up the wall that ran next to the sidewalk, Tsuna stares nervously at his tutor, who stood to his eye level. Reborn lifted his fedora that was shadowing his large mischievous eyes. Tsuna had to fight the urge to fidget when he caught a glimpse of a strange emotion in those dark eyes. The young Vongola heir isn't sure he ever seen it on his tutor before, but cannot help feeling deja vu…

* * *

Reborn isn't sure what he should say to his student. He had seen the looks Mukuro gave to Tsuna and something serious must have happened when he was drawn into Tsuna (of course he notice the split second disappearance of Mukuro's presence as Tsuna passed out before the recent battle).

This didn't help much when previously, Dino explained how Tsuna is very bright and too observant, but his self-worth hasn't even change after everything the boy did! Reborn will have to find a way to fix that.

Tsuna already had issues with his father. It didn't help how the idiot went Peter Pettigrew on them. Reborn wasn't amused to see his student hurt in so many ways from the man who should act as his father that he is. So imagine his surprise when his body moved on its own and next thing he knew, Reborn called out "present please" to save his boy.

Now it isn't from just Iemitsu he has to protect Tsuna from, but the Man in the Iron Hat and those Vindice, who want him for bait.

Reborn cannot let that stand and has to let Tsuna know. Although he isn't sure what to say once he called his student by his name. He can tell the boy was nervous, but so exhausted which isn't so surprising since the boy was still recovering after a slow healing from the beating last night.

 _Strange, has it been that recent?_

"Reborn?" his student broke through his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and glad that they are away from any eavesdropping idiots. Reborn isn't going to let no one else hear him getting sappy.

"When we found out the truth of the Arcobaleno, I wanted nothing more for you to quit. I rather die a dog's death than you get caught in this mess. You are meant to be the next boss and you cannot be someone's sacrificial lamb for whatever reason," Reborn's tiny fists shook, "Then you were attacked by **that** man."

He would remember about this conversation later in horror in the safety of his head at the fact he is confessing something so intimate especially to the person before him. Presently his voice showed a hint of shame as he went on.

"I've hoped with Dino doing the planning, this would dissuade you from trying to saving me, but he came through," He almost chuckled at the boy's narrowing eyes.

Then the young boy sighed, "Why am I not surprised, you do whatever you want."

Reborn expected this, but was again surprised when the boy's eyes flashed in golden fire, "But it would not stop me from saving you even if is from yourself."

Such irony when he too wishes to do the same with him, only Tsuna beat him to it.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, hoping the shadow of it is what blurring his vision and not something else, "Everyone gets born and fights through life or do nothing at all before dying in so many ways. Why should I care for someone since you end up alone once again?"

Reborn lets go his tight grip on his fedora. He owed Tsuna to tell him what he truly wish. He will be fighting in the front lines to save him. This annoying, high-note screeching brat who cannot do anything right. Who also happens to harbor a strong Will to do anything if anyone who dares to give him a chance to shine? Reminding him why he loves to tutor, especially to Tsuna.

"For a long time I care for no one, but life has a funny way of messing with you and taking your illusion of control. Watching you grow and become more…I thought it was a weakness in my part to feel so _happy_ …so _proud_. From a boy who everyone and himself believed cannot do anything right to someone who will face the most feared beings in the world and rallying his once enemies into an alliance to combat them…"

The boy's eyes didn't falter, face his confession with no judgement, "I want to be there. I want to watch your every step. To see you grow up. To become someone I wouldn't mind following."

His student stares at him as Reborn deeply looks at this child, this precious person who somehow carve a deep place in his cold, dead heart, "I want to live, Tsuna."

At this admission, Tsuna gave Reborn a beautiful smile with so much kindness and accepting that tugged Reborn's supposedly dead heart, "Then I will not be defeated. I won't let him take you away from **me** and I will **not** let myself fall."

 _Why do people call this boy no-good again?_ Reborn wonders once again as he sense flames without being summoned.

"Together?" Tsuna opens his arms toward him.

Reborn gave him a small smile and jumps into Tsuna's arms, "Together."

With a strong, confident stride, Tsuna walked home as if he wasn't in pain. And if some sun flames happened to spread originating from said boy's arms, well the boy only tightens his hold on the toddler in gratefulness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I wouldn't mind hearing what you think of it! Next month, hopefully, is a certain cow child makes a shocking discovery and being precious :3**

 **LaniAhava out!**


	8. Tsuna and Lambo

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for the late update! I couldn't touch ANY of my stories for weeks because I was helping with an event (so many meetings). The minute I was free, I was so happy! Anyways, here is another chapter and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna/Lambo**

The young brown haired boy pulled himself against the wall, next to the doorway to stand up after taking off his worn sneakers. Tsuna rubs his sore neck.

Reborn might have healed him, but only enough he wouldn't pass out on his way to his house. Speaking of his tutor, Reborn was just outside of his house making phone calls. He was probably trying to establish a meeting place and time.

Just as Tsuna walked toward the stairs, his father appeared with a large grin, "You're back!"

Tsuna took a slight step back, slightly wary from any sudden attacks.

"I'm not going to attack you. You can trust your old man!" Iemitsu laughs boisterously while slapping hard on Tsuna's sore back. He cringe, but still didn't drop his guard. How can he? The man broke the alliance when they previously agreed they would have worked together. The same lying liar who is rarely home. It didn't help how his father also blocked the stairs at the moment.

The young sky flame user leans over to the side to try to go up the stairs despite of the blockage. Unfortunately, staring at the many stairs he had to climb up made the little energy he had left leave him. _Please someone out there, give me strength!_

"Aw, the poor wittle Tunafish can't climbed the wittle stwairs," Iemitsu coos at Tsuna. Despite of the way his father said it as if he was a little toddler, Tsuna's face turns red of how true it was. He really isn't up for his father's so call bonding right now.

His mother peeks into the hallway in surprise, "Tsu-kun? I didn't know you were back!"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just tired from today, it has been a long day," Tsuna nervously laughs as he absentmindedly rubs his stomach.

To his surprise, his mother put a pity look on her face, "Oh, sweetie. It's going to be alright. There are always other competitions."

"Eh?" Tsuna loses his awkward smile.

He bites his lip when his father slaps his sore back again and winks at him, "Don't worry son! Sometimes Reborn can't win them all!"

No longer caring about the pain his father caused him, the Vongola heir's eyes narrowed, "Who said anything about me losing? We are not doing this simply to break the cu—"

Iemitsu interrupts with a goofy smile, "It's just life. There are winners and there is the many losers who will never win no matter how much they try even after a winning once by fluke."

Then his father kisses his mother's cheek and start giving each other those kind of eyes if Tsuna was better condition, he would have gagged. Right now he took advantage of the distraction to climb the stairs.

* * *

Tsuna was about to open his bedroom door when his stomach growled. He realizes then that he hadn't eaten all day except a small snack when he went out with Chrome. The brown haired boy looks back at down the hallway and winces, _There is no way I could go down the stairs without breaking my neck, let alone climb up again._

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna dragged his feet toward his bed and drop face first on his bed. He groans when he felt something poking his leg. Barely lifting his head, Tsuna glances at the offending object.

It was a crumpled failed test. The young boy stares at it blankly, not all there as he thinks about his father's earlier words.

 _If you are a winner Dad, what am I?_

A cynical voice in his head comments, _Did you notice Mom was there and didn't do anything, but agreed with him, so of course she would say—_

"Like that is anything new," Tsuna mutters to himself before dropping his head back to the pillow.

* * *

Lambo was having fun sleeping over with his big sisters and his extreme big brother! Then they left the house in such a hurry to find a half destroyed (or is it half-built building now?) to find Stupidera and the scary ball throwing big brother with a lot of bruises.

Lambo pouts, _No fair! Lambo wanted to fight too!_

"LAMBO-CHAN, WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG?!" His extreme big brother yelled over his shoulder where Lambo was sitting on.

"They got to have fun, but we only played silly dumb games!" Lambo frowns, frustrated, yet he cannot help wonder where is No-Good big brother of his.

"Oh Lambo-chan," the short haired big sister that no good big brother really, really likes began, "Then who would have protected us if we were attacked?"

"Yeah, since those Vindice guys has it out for Tsuna," the ball throwing big brother comments, but then the Stupidera scowls and hissed him to keep quiet.

"Where is No good big brother?" Lambo asks his big extreme brother as the other two walked up ahead to argue with each other.

"WHY DO YOU EXTREMELY CALL HIM NO-GOOD BIG BROTHER?! IT'S OUR EXTREME JOB TO BE COOL BIG BROTHERS! ME AND SAWADA AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL PROTECT YOU LITTLE EXTREME COW TO THE EXTREME!" he loudly whispers to Lambo.

Lambo tried to think up a reason why does he call him that. As of late, his big brother has been rather cool. For the rest of the trip home, Lambo was silent.

* * *

His extreme big brother left with the other two brothers of his once they drop him home.

"What?! No-good big brother is here already?! Why isn't he here greeting the great Lambo-sama?!" Lambo looks around wondering if he was going to surprise jump him like he did at the strange place with Fuuta-nii being bigger.

Mamma smiles at him and then looks at the weird blond guy who been keeping Mamma away from him.

"Aww, so cute! Even a child knows Tsuna can't do anything right," Lambo stares at the blond haired man, who shakes his head, "Shame. I thought for sure with Reborn, he will finally become a man."

Lambo for once was silent and stares at his covered hands by his onesie. He doesn't call Tsuna-nii that becomes he can't do anything right or think he isn't a man. He can do mean things, but Tsuna-nii eventually apologizes unlike other people who are mean to him or even back in Italy. He even plays with him and lets him eat his food! He only calls Tsuna-nii that since he didn't correct him. Was his extreme big brother right?

The little cow patterned wearing toddler turns to Mamma. While she was frowning, Mamma still did nothing. Turning back at the strange blond man, Lambo no longer isn't going to take this.

"Lambo-sama's subordinate is not dumb!"

"Eh? Silly Lambo-chan! So cute when he thinks he knows what is bes—" the strange blond man began.

But Lambo wasn't finished and cut Iemitsu off, "No! Lambo isn't dumb, silly or—!"

Mamma finally stands up to comfort him, "Shh, it's alright, Lambo."

"Here is a grape candy!" the strange blond man beams when Lambo becomes silent and still, "See I'm not a bad father, after all! My little Tuna-fish was and always is a difficult son—"

"NO! NO! NO!" Lambo slams the table hard that the plate flies at the surprised man's face, "You are a big fat meanie! Because of you Tsuna-nii has to fight! Tsuna-nii gets sad and have no fun, always busy from trying to be stronger than you so you don't hurt us! Even Dumb Reborn is better Papa than you!"

Lambo jumps off the shocked table (not literally since Mamma doesn't deserve to be hurt by Lambo like that) and scrambles up the stairs.

* * *

Lambo was about to slam the door open to Tsuna-nii's room when he hears Dumb Reborn talking with a strange voice. Almost like whenever his big sisters do whenever his big brothers get hurt.

"—Tsuna! Wake up."

A groan responded.

"You still need to eat. You cannot afford getting sick," there was a sigh, "Never mind you have a fever now."

Lambo is confused. Since when does Dumb Reborn calls Tsuna-nii…? The cow child shakes his head and slowly as he can, opens the door. It was fortunate the door was already slightly open or else Lambo would have had to resort in kicking down the door after all.

He sees his big brother curled up in his bed, shivering under the covers. Dumb Reborn was on top of him and turns to see Lambo, "Hey brat. You should go to bed. Tsuna isn't up to playing with you."

Lambo crosses his arms like he had seen Stupidera does when he is being "serious."

"No. Lambo-sama has to take care of his subordinates. Meanie-Head said meanie stuff about Tsuna-nii and I, Lambo-sama must protect him from him!"

Dumb Reborn fully turns to face Lambo head on. Surprisingly, he wasn't dismissing him like he always does. Yet it made the child very uncomfortable at the cold and scary like the dark-night-with-no-nightlight-kind of eyes aimed at him, but he would not leave Tsuna-nii. Most especially with Meanie-Head is nearby. Then Dumb Reborn turns his attention back at the shivering boy under the bedcovers, but no hint of dismissal. Lambo will take it.

The cow child decides to rummage through his afro and take out a dark colored bazooka. He patters toward Tsuna-nii, who had peeked under the covers to stare at him a little funny.

He places it next to Tsuna-nii's bed, "There, now it's close to use on Meanie-Head."

Tsuna blinks slowly at it and then turns to stare at Lambo, "That isn't your 10 years later bazooka?"

"Nope! It's not pink. It can super shoot Meanie-Head far away! Even away from Mamma. She has been acting weird whenever he is nearby," Lambo pouts. He always get her nice smiles and never said a mean thing to Tsuna-nii before that Meanie-Head stole her away without taking her.

"Oh really?" Dumb Reborn asks, but not like his bully meanie ways.

Lambo sticks his tongue out before jumping on the bed and wiggle into Tsuna-nii's bed covers. Once he was comfortable in Tsuna-nii's grip, Lambo sighs.

"Meanie-Head even call Lambo, dumb and silly. Lambo-sama is awesome, not silly, right Tsuna-nii?" the little boy curls up more in fear of the answer.

"Lambo is the great Lambo-sama, there isn't nothing dumb about you, no matter what Dad says," even though Tsuna-nii's voice sounded a little angry, Lambo smiles in relief at Tsuna-nii words.

"Lambo is use to it. Bovino always were jealous and calling Lambo. But Lambo-sama showed them!" Lambo laughs for a bit, but then serious, "And no one says meanie things to Lambo-sama's subordinates. Lambo-sama is better boss than his boss."

A tired hum agrees.

Just as they began to settle down to sleep, they hear something break downstairs. Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other. Lambo frowns and didn't want to move in case Meanie-Head comes and attack Tsuna-nii, but then Mamma is downstairs who might not be protected by that meanie…

"Dumb Reborn should go check! Lambo-sama stay here and protect his Tsuna-nii!"

He distantly hears his big brother mutter confused, "Tsuna-nii?", but that was drown out with Reborn's scary voice.

"And why should I do that?"

But Lambo has a mission even if it's a self-imposed one. He reaches into his hear and takes out the pink bazooka, "I am trusting my older self for this."

Dumb Reborn stares at him weird for the second time this night and nods. Lambo feels victorious as he felt Tsuna-nii's surprise look. Lambo-sama is awesome!

Lambo jumps out of the bed and waves cheekily, "See you later, Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

The fifteen year old boy poofs in the middle of his conversation with Tsuna-nii near a noddle shop into the familiar room of his younger days. He looks around in nostalgic and blinks with his open eye at the shivering younger Tsuna-nii.

"What's wrong Vongola? Caught a nasty bug from—" the door opens and TYL!Lambo turns around as he fingers his horns hidden in his pocket.

"Well, if it isn't Reborn," he grins as if holding a certain laughter at the sight of the tutor, but then stops at the blank look of the baby.

"Good, you just got here. We are joining with the others in a sleepover," Reborn smirks, but TYL!Lambo catches Tsuna-nii narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Reborn, its mom alright? Did Dad took care of it?"

Once more Reborn looked blank, "Mamma will be taking care of it."

There was another crash downstairs and a strange, unfamiliar shriek. Or more like unfamiliar for Tsuna-nii since TYL!Lambo completely knows what it means.

"I'm guessing it's the first time Meanie-Head's faces the wrath of Mamma? Good times," Lambo looks around and grabs a thrown bag half-buried by books with burned edges. He picks up a couple of clothes before carrying one of the straps of the back pack, "Better hurry now before I poof off in midway."

"Lambo! You don't have to—HIEEE!" To Tsuna's surprise, TYL!Lambo carries Tsuna on his back with the bag on his front to not bother Tsuna.

"Geez, Vongola, you should eat more. If I knew I would have at least had I-Pin appear with some ramen or something," TYL!Lambo proceeds to jump out the window.

Tsuna-nii must have been struck speechless with the lack of response. TYL!Lambo grins and began to walk out to the sidewalk, but then he stops.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" Reborn rolls his eyes, "That is why you're an idiot. To think your younger self is actually good for something."

"Shu-shut up Dumb Reborn! Just tell the great Lambo where to go!"

* * *

As they walked toward TakeSushi, TYL!Lambo was worried the way Tsuna-nii was getting warmer. Reborn was nearby and once in a while give some of his flames to try to lower his temperature or at least make it bearable.

He can feel Tsuna-nii didn't want to sleep yet, so TYL!Lambo tries to distract him with stories and thanking for never giving him up for being annoying.

"It's nice to have people who cares. Like that one time…sorry no spoilers," TYL!Lambo grins when he felt Tsuna-nii chuckle, but let out a cough.

"Say, Vongola," TYL!Lambo began, "Are you going to be fighting in these trials? Don't forget my younger self can help out even for something small, I would have appreciate that very much or at least you can even ask my younger self to call me up again to help out."

Tsuna-nii was silent for a bit. He must have lost his train of thought when he asked, "Where are we really going?"

No one responded as TYL!Lambo froze. The reason the lightning guardian from the future did so because he felt Tsuna-nii grip his shoulders tightly.

To his surprised, TYL!Lambo sees I-Pin's regular customer from her food deliveries. The same one that he yet to discover why all Tsuna-nii's guardians are wary of.

"Uncle Kawahira? What are you doing here?" Tsuna-nii asked a bit suspicious, but unsure.

The white haired man with small glasses only smile. He took a step toward him when Tsuna-nii cries out, holding Lambo's shoulder more tightly and burying his face into his back.

"What did you do?" Reborn growls, taking out his green gun.

Uncle Kawahira raises his hands in surrender, appearing harmless, "I am merely standing here, curious why you are here this late in night."

"Same can be said about you," TYL!Lambo snaps before he carefully places Tsuna-nii on the ground. The young Vongola was clutching his stomach tightly. TYL!Lambo turns to Reborn, "Reborn, it's not going away. Can your flames help?"

In response, the still baby summons his flames and focuses in healing Tsuna-nii. TYL!Lambo stands in front of Tsuna-nii to look at Uncle Kawahira, who had a creepy smile.

Eyes widening, TYL!Lambo summons his horns, "You!"

Just as he released his lightning flames, TYL!Lambo was replaced by his present self.

* * *

"GWAH!" Lambo was in the middle of asking why is everyone getting ready for the yearly beatdown of someone when he finds himself back to the present. Lambo wondered why he was outside. Then he sees Dumb Reborn's eyes were staring at the burnt spot suspiciously as he was healing Tsuna-nii.

"Idiot cow, your older-self disappeared before we reached to TakeSushi. Now how are you going to carry Tsuna there?"

"Dumb older me. Lambo-sama knew growing up makes you dumber!" Lambo thinks in summoning his older self again. Looking at Tsuna-nii, Lambo wants to show Tsuna-nii how much he cares about his subordinates and isn't letting his older-self do all his work.

It was when he was scratching his head, the little child squeaks in excitement at the sudden idea. Ignoring Dumb Reborn's growl, Lambo takes out his helmet and closes his eyes.

Lambo focuses on helping Tsuna-nii. Distantly thunder rumbled, wind began to pick up. With a crackling in the air, Gyuudon appears.

Reborn for the third time that night stares at him funny and smirk that is almost a smile was directed to him, "Good job for a little cow idiot."

Lambo sticks his tongue out and guides a semi-conscious Tsuna-nii on the bull-like Lightning animal. Just in time too. Tsuna-nii lost consciousness as they began the last couple minutes to the awaited place.

It was worth the shock of his big brothers look at their arrival, but it would have been better if Tsuna-nii got better.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who fav/follow/reviewed and/or read this story! Feels great when someone else also like one's story! The next chapter will be up soon with a chance of rain *hint-hint*. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	9. Takeshi and Tsuna

**A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter is set up differently compared to the others. Thank you for your support, I am very touched! Now for the new chapter of** _ **Did you know? I care about you.**_ **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKESHI/TSUNA**

Takeshi stares back at his newly built home/ restaurant. To think it was only less than 3 hours since it was rebuilt, but with reinforced materials. Pops was speechless when he arrived to see the half-built restaurant. He isn't sure if it was the fact it was destroyed or being rebuilt really fast. Either way, he will love to know the karaoke microphone was a success. Why, Tsuna had everyone's attention and, oh right that was after the fight and destruction.

The rain guardian shakes his head and looks out the doors for Tsuna's group to arrive. He remembers when Reborn called the first time, that they were expecting visitors in the morning and technically they were going to meet up at Tsuna's place.

 _Wonder what changed his mind?_

"They are taking too long," Hayato was chewing on a stick, not smoking since Pops made it cleared in no uncertain terms that this whole area was smoke-free, "What if they get attacked? Or worst that Man in the Iron Hat found them?!"

"Relax, the kid is with him, right?"

Hayato scoffs, "The same one who had himself cursed by said Man in the Iron Hat."

Takeshi didn't say anything to this. Looking back to into the night, he caught sight of lightning flames in the distance. It was actually Gyuudon, the lightning flamed bull running.

Takeshi squinted at the sight, "Is that Tsuna on Gyuudon?"

He was able to catch Reborn's blank look and Tsuna sprayed over, unconscious with Lambo directing the flamed bull toward them. He heard Hayato curse as they both rushed to meet them, weapons whipped out. Just as the lightning box animal reached them, Takeshi quickly picked up Tsuna. He frowns at the unnatural heat emitting from his friend's body.

"Reborn, what happened? Is the enemy pursuing you?" Hayato prepared his arm cannon, looking around for anything out of place.

Reborn shakes his head, "Let's just say, he is gone now."

"Did you fight him?" Takeshi asked. He can see Tsuna was breathing hard and pale, yet there were no extra bruises or any signs of recent fights.

"Tsuna just collapse after the older version of the little cow carried him halfway," Reborn jumps off as Lambo waves his box animal before it disappeared.

"Ah, that's why you didn't need us to pick you up," Takeshi nods in understanding. Hayato in the other hand glares at them and crosses his arms. For some reason Reborn smirks at this while sneaking a glance at Lambo.

"It takes more than 5 minutes to get here," Reborn only shrugs at this, but looks worried at Takeshi. Or more like in his arms.

Somehow without Takeshi noticing, Tsuna clutched his shirt as if his life depended on it. Takeshi's eyes narrowed and pulled him closer. He stood up, carrying Tsuna in a bridal-style.

"Argh, what have you been eating, you little brat," hissed Hayato behind him. He knows he doesn't have to worry about Lambo with Hayato being there.

"Let's go to my room. I already have it set up for our sleepover," Takeshi didn't wait for a response as he made sure not to jostle Tsuna as he went upstairs.

* * *

While Takeshi covers up Tsuna under his extra blankets, he hears Hayato offering Reborn to call Shamal. Takeshi turns around to see Reborn frowning, "It's nothing physical that is ailing him."

Looking back at Tsuna and remembering his fever, Takeshi wonders if it's related to his flames. When he caught sight of Reborn's soft look at Tsuna as he began to use his flames, Tsuna looked like he was leaning toward this touch.

Takeshi rearranges the sleeping bags on his floors, since Tsuna took his bed and apparently a true sleeping party is a no go. He realizes then how silent it is. The rain guardian stares at his battle watch then looks back at the sight of Tsuna breathing hard, with his face scrunched up in slight pain, still unconscious while Reborn lessens his pain.

Takeshi knows if there is a battle, Tsuna would somehow find a way to still fight. He sighs, _Please, don't let the next battle be anytime soon. I don't want Tsuna fight in his condition. Or worse become the shortest, short lived sky Arcobaleno_.

Which is the same thing, both of which Takeshi isn't willing to let happen if he has anything to say about it.

"How much do you care about Tsuna, Takeshi?" Reborn broke the silence.

Although the baseball player was caught off guard, his eyes still focused on Tsuna, "There is no such measurement for that."

Reborn only hums. Takeshi stares hard at the wall before looking back at Tsuna again. He notices how the boy was sweating, "Maybe I can bring some wet towels for his fever?"

Reborn nods absentmindedly and goes back to healing. Making sure everything is ready to go to sleep, Takeshi steps out and was surprised to find Hayato returning from the bathroom with Lambo in his arms.

"—glad you are potty-trained, since there is no way in he—" Hayato notices him staring. He looked lost and worried, "How is he?"

The rain guardian smiles ruefully, "No change."

Hayato frowns, but Lambo looks questioning, "Where are you going, Take-nii?"

Takeshi blinks at the nickname and looks questioning at Hayato, who only groans. Then he turns his attention to Lambo, "I'm getting some towels and cold water to help drop Tsuna's temperature."

"Lambo is coming too! Lambo knows the rule of two! No guardian go alone!" Hayato rolls his eyes, but didn't protest much when Lambo jumped out of his arms into Takeshi's.

"Alright. I will be in your capable hands," laughs Takeshi. He carries the child downstairs.

* * *

Takeshi went to the kitchen to look for something to hold the water and towels he can use. He was only mildly surprised to see his father there, "Hey Pops!"

The man looks up from staring deeply at the freezer, "Takeshi? I'm surprised you are not with your friend right now. Is he getting any better?"

Takeshi tried to smile, but it came out as a worried wince, "No change, really. Wished I can do more."

"Don't we all," the father ruffles his son's hair, "Everything is going to work out. Just keep your chin up!"

Takeshi smiles brighter now when he catches a glimpse of a bucket. He puts the squirming Lambo down to get the bucket. As he went to wash it, he hears Lambo and his father talk.

Without realizing it, Takeshi no longer paid attention to them as he stares at the water filled the bucket, wondering what he can do to cheer Tsuna up once he wakes up. It isn't like he didn't notice Mukuro's shooting subtle looks at Tsuna as the other boy left after their last battle. Hayato was furious at how once again he couldn't follow Tsuna since he was stuck being checked over from the one of guards' crazy firework show out-doing his.

Hearing water flowing differently, Takeshi looks up to see the bucket was overflooded. He quickly shuts the facet and takes out some of the water out to not spill any on his way up. When he looks back, Takeshi was surprised to see the frowning look on the little boy's face.

"Is this how fathers should act like? Teasing, but super nice?" Lambo asks.

Takeshi smiles sadly, knowing how Lambo really looked lively being with Tsuna and everyone, but always gets a little sad when the Bovino's are mentioned. He did caught during those times how Tsuna's eyes harden.

"Meanie-Head is stupid," Lambo's face turns almost hard, reminding him how the child might be well a child, but Lambo has been in this Mafia game longer than he has.

"Meanie-Head?" Takeshi asks setting down the bucket.

"The one who stole Mamma and says mean things to Tsuna-nii!" Takeshi smiles for a moment at the nickname. He wonders how Tsuna took that, but then wonders who stole Tsuna's mother. It cannot be Reborn, since this seems like a recent thing. The only other person is…

"Oh boy. What did you do, Iemitsu?" Pops groans to himself.

"You know Tsuna's dad that well, Pops?"

His father snorts, "Our paths crossed a couple of times. Great man who can fight and meet his mission objective, but parenting…not so much."

"You can say that again," Lambo huffs and crosses his arms, almost like a certain angry storm Takeshi knows, "But then I, Lambo-sama saves his subordinate with the help of my awesome bazooka and a little from Reborn!"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes, wondering what exactly that man said to Tsuna. It's not like he had forgotten how that traitor not only betrayed their alliance, but betrayed his own son for his own objective. He looked back to Lambo and was grateful to see the boy was carrying a couple of towels.

"Come Lambo, let's go see the others," Takeshi smiles his father and wished him good night before walking the stairs with Lambo tottering by his side.

* * *

Takeshi was quietly passing Hayato who was guarding the door, looking for any intruders. As he took the towels from the drowsy Lambo, Hayato wordlessly picked up the sleepy child. Takeshi gives a small smile to Hayato, who only grunts.

When he enters the room, the only sign of Reborn heard his presence was a small shift of his eyes before focusing fully on healing Tsuna.

Takeshi places the water bucket next to Tsuna's futon, then puts down the folded clean, small towels next to it. Grabbing one of the towels and soaking it, he looks up at Reborn. The rain guardian waits for permission to place the wet towel on Tsuna's forehead. Reborn takes a step back, giving Takeshi space to do it.

"Seems like he is getting better," Reborn whispers. By then Hayato had placed Lambo on his sleeping bag.

Reborn turns to them, "Catch up on some sleep, tomorrow is going to be long day."

Both looked at each other and then back at Tsuna. His best friend was breathing deeply, no longer in deep pain. Although there was a slight frown in his face. Takeshi sighs and goes to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna was blinking in confusion at the sight of the destroyed TakeSushi restaurant. _I thought for sure the Namimori Disciplinary Committee fixed it._

The young boy looks around and regrets it.

There was fire spreading around the neighbourhood as a cold grip took hold of him. Echoes of chains shifting, which Tsuna wouldn't be surprised to see fluttering black cloaks. Just as he focused, he caught a glimpse of something white and green. That is when the screams began before explosions cut them off.

He turned around and saw through the debris hints of bodies within the rumble and realized he recognizes some.

They were his friends. Tsuna was caught between rushing toward them and running away. Seeing how they were not moving, not even a hint of breath, Tsuna ran.

He wanted to escape the horror around him. Suddenly, Tsuna found himself in his house. The place seemed to be ransacked, with its walls smeared in dark red. He can faintly feel himself hyperventilate at the sight.

That is when he heard muffled heart breaking sobs. Tsuna walks toward it, even though he was afraid of what he sees. It seemed to come from the kitchen. The sight was worse than the state of his house. In the middle of the floor sat his father with the limp body of his mother in his arms. He chokes.

His father glares at him, covered in blood, "Failure, it is no wonder they call you Dame-Tsuna. This is why unlike your subordinates, I decided to break off our alliance. Now not only your subordinates are died for your so-call idea to fight back something impossible _especially_ for you, but _my_ Nana too and its. **All. Your. Fault.** "

 _YOUR FAULT!_

 _Your fault_

Tsuna falls on his knees feeling the cold, wet floor under his legs. He curls up and covered his ears as the last words of his father, echoed around him merging together. He couldn't swallow or catch his breath, drowning in air, unable to think beyond those words. It was as if the world around him began to fall, no longer able to hear over the shouts of anger and hatred.

… _together…_

That simple word pierced through the fog of drowning. A silence followed it as of time stopped.

It took the young boy a while to notice it as he tried to control his breathing. He opened his eyes and was shocked at not staring into any horrid vision of blood or soul-sucking darkness. Instead, it was the sight of floating pictures frames before him. They were clearer and vibrant than the last time he saw them with Mukuro.

Some were of him screaming in terror, but not alone. His friends were alongside with him, joining in the "fun." Laughing when Takeshi told a joke along with the strange movements with Hayato injecting something just as confusing. When he heard undecipherable whispers, Tsuna froze in fear again, not willing to know what those words will be. Yet a strange feeling of warmth wash over him, only then realizing he was shivering before.

Unlike the shouts filled with piercing hate, these whispers were soft and a feeling of something else that Tsuna couldn't quite place. He smiled, unsure why.

* * *

Tsuna found himself suddenly staring at the dark ceiling. He gasps at the sudden change of scenery, only problem was his throat was so dry, he coughs instead.

There was a thump and a rustling of fabric.

"Tsuna?" a sleepy voice asked. Tsuna follows it and sees Takeshi looking at him in worry, sitting up from his sleeping bag on the floor.

Tsuna was confused, _If it wasn't Takeshi who made that noise, then who fell?_

"Juudaime?" Tsuna turns to the breathing hard voice and realized it was Hayato who fell over himself to get him a glass of water. Tsuna only stares at the glass even more confused that his friend was offering yet again for no reason.

Shakily, he takes it and takes a sip. He quickly shoves the half-empty cup to Hayato to rub his eyes to stop himself from crying. He wants to blame the fact he feels sick and tired and still weird from his nightmare or dream thing when he started to ramble out his thoughts loud.

"Why me? Why will anyone chose someone like _me_?"

Before Takeshi or Hayato could say anything, Tsuna went on, "What if this fails? Maybe my father is right, maybe I am one of those losers who cannot do anything right and that victory was just a fluke. I understand if you—"

"Shut up!" Tsuna's eyes widen at Takeshi's shout leaving him speechless. Hayato seemed to be in the same boat, but for once he looked like he didn't disagree with Takeshi.

Takeshi sighs, "Don't…you cannot trust anything that man says, Tsuna. They are just empty words."

"Besides, when has that idiot ever said anything worthwhile?"

Tsuna looks over to his side at the high pitch voice. It seems Reborn woke up or at least entered the conversation. Tsuna bows his head when he processed his words, realizing Reborn has a point. Still, he cannot simply forget something that feels true. His thoughts were interrupted when Takeshi spoke again, but calmer.

"You know, sometimes life pushes us down and might be silly the kind of things that pushes you down for other people," Takeshi chuckles to himself. Tsuna can feel Takeshi looking at him, but he only stares at his lap, "All we can do is go up and the best part is that we are not alone. Especially now when we have each other to support. To truly live isn't being the best or having the most friends."

Tsuna looks up confused at Takeshi. Takeshi in the other hand gives Tsuna a soft smile, "It's about those who you can trust your back as you feel like you are walking blindfolded in this life. Who is there for you no matter what even if you feel you failed."

Tsuna stares then looks at Hayato who was surprisingly quiet, but smiled when he caught his look.

All of a sudden, Tsuna was bombarded by the memory of the whispers at the end of the half-forgotten dream:

 _Together...My sky….little carnivore…lil' bro...thank you Bossu…EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER…you're amazing as always!...That was fun wasn't it, Tsuna?…come on brat…VOOI! KEEP MOVING!.. Well said, Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna realizes those smiles were meant for _him. They only care to be with him evenwith his flaws or shortcomings._ How can he regret when they have no regrets meeting him.

Reborn's tiny hand lightly pats his arm and jumps out of the way, knowing what is going to happen next.

His two friends suddenly found themselves holding Tsuna who for once initiated a hug and cries in their arms. He hears some kind of reassuring words, but he was crying too hard to listen to them clearly. Still he can feel the love and care through this bond they had form over time. This bond that is stronger than ever. He would not regret it. He will enjoy this and care for it no matter what.

Then their watches went off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Man was this chapter hard to make and let's not talk about the next one (that is going to take a while). Thank you for your support, I am very touched! Upcoming chapter, they are going to…well that would be spoiling it, wouldn't it?** **Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	10. Tsuna and Hayato

**A/N: It's amazing how it totally worked: stepping back and writing another story, plus being left with nothing but notebook and pen to entertain myself and then bam, creative juices started to flow. I finally finished this chapter and its a pretty long one! Haha! Take that writer's block!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna /Hayato**

Tsuna forgot to breath and then choked when the watch's alarm was cut off abruptly. Takeshi's eyes widen at the sight of the running words on the watch.

"Huh, I didn't know it could do that."

Turns out there will be no fight yet, but it did show what time it will be, which to say in a couple of hours. It was rather anticlimactic if you ask him. Before they can say anything, a shout was heard from below.

"You have visitors!"

Tsuna was confused and looks at the window. The light began to peek into the room, the sky no longer dark sprinkled with stars. When did that happened?!

"HIEE! Hayato! Takeshi! We have to get ready!" Quickly, the bed was made and Tsuna turned to only see his friends were frozen, staring at him. Well Hayato was staring with an open mouth and Takeshi was beaming at him.

"Move it you mushy idiots!" Tsuna frowns at Reborn's command. _What is making him amused and exasperate with them?_

"You said our first name without honorifics," Takeshi explains with a wide grin.

Tsuna blinks and gaps at this realization of what he just said so casually. Sure, in the privacy of his head he might have started to call them by their first name, but the young boy never felt comfortable enough to say it out loud.

They seemed to catch on what he was about to say and began to interrupt him.

"No, it's alright! I am very happy for you calling me by my name, T—" for some reason Hayato's face looked pained, as if unsure what to say next.

"Gwah! Can't say it! I will you meet you guys downstairs after I go to the bathroom!" Hayato rushed out of the room. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or confused. Takeshi chuckles and follows him out.

Tsuna covers his face in embarrassment, but looks up when he hears Takeshi speak, who the latter gave him a soft look, "Like Hayato said, we're happy if you keep calling us by our first name, Tsuna."

* * *

The first person he saw at the first floor of the TakeSushi restaurant was Enma. He was still covered in bandages, but was able to walk without flinching.

"Enma?" He notices then Skull was trying to hide behind him. That was probably because of Reborn. Adelheid was also there. She seemed to be keeping a sharp look out near the newly installed windows.

"Sorry, Tsuna," Enma pokes his fingers together, before Adelheid harshly elbows him, "Ow! Anyways, I would have come sooner, but it took a little longer than we thought for us to heal well enough for another round against those cheaters!"

Tsuna frowns and wonders what is he talking about. Then another voice spoke up, "We aren't late, are we?"

A young girl with a kind smile waved at him. Next to her was Gamma, protective as ever.

"Yu-yuni?!" Reborn uses Tsuna's head as a jumping board before landing in front of him.

"Ciaossu, Yuni! Glad you heard my message," Reborn greeted. Of course Reborn would be involved in whatever this is.

"Of course! Byakuran is a little busy with Spanner and Shoichi-san, but everyone will be online when its time!" Yuni fingers her sky pacifier absentmindedly.

Tsuna stares ahead in thought, _Here we go again with meeting with everyone. How in the world am I going to be able to contribute anything in my condition this time?_

"You alright there, Juudaim-na?" Hayato whispers worried.

Confused, Tsuna looks down at his own hand that was rubbing his torso, "Eh? Maybe I'm hungry?"

"Oh!" Takeshi looks around and shouts, "Pops! Do you have anything for breakfast?"

Tsuna barely holds the urge to jump at the sudden appearance of the older Yamamoto. He was standing behind the counter with two spatulas on each hand. Before him was the counter-turned-stove with sizzling pancakes already halfway done.

"Saved you a seat, Juu-Tsu-aime," Hayato offered, coughing at the end for some reason. Tsuna began to worried if Hayato was getting sick. Then he watched him slams his head against the table.

 _Wonder what's wrong with him?_ Tsuna is very confused.

"Thank you! I almost forgot to eat with the rush I came here!" Yuni jumps on the stool, "We could eat first then we'll start the meeting, if that is alright with you Tsuna."

"Sure! Yeah. We barely woke up ourselves, so," Tsuna looks down, feeling sheepish. He stares at his breakfast plate that Yamamoto-san placed before he left to get something to drink. Yuni seemed so confident for someone so young. He tries not to think how she replaced her younger self for this.

Which reminds him, "By the way, do you know what Byakuran meant about me being chosen the next Sky Arcobaleno?"

* * *

Hayato Gokudera is used to being rejected and lied to when he was younger. He was lied about his heritage of his own mother, who was his beloved piano teacher and died before he found out she was so much more. Once he found out, Hayato ran away, unable to face such a truth. But the streets are not kind even with his last name.

Time after time, he tried to prove himself worthy even to the lower famiglias. Yet nothing came out of it, only mock promises of _possible_ recruitment when reality he was only doing free hits for them.

When Reborn called him to test the Vongola heir, Hayato quickly answered. Hopefully Reborn would put in a good word for him to a famiglia. He didn't even dare to think of any slice of a chance to be part of the great, powerful Vongola famiglia. What he did suspect was the possibility that maybe _this_ time his dance with Death would end or worse be made mockery to the spoiled prince of the mafia world.

Imagine his surprise not only meeting this scared, unworthy child (almost looking into a mirror, yet somehow the other boy keeps going and going), but he, Hayato the son of a mafia boss and mistress, who lived as a dog of the streets became somehow part of the Vongola. Not only that, but he is to be the right-hand man of the next heir of the great Vongola famiglia!

For a while, there was a constant war inside of him. On one hand, he is happy to be in such a high position, but then the other, he keeps seeing maybe he really isn't cut out for this. He keeps failing and not being worthy and the feeling drowns him of the day he will see disappointment in Juudaime's eyes.

He isn't sure when did it happened, gradually or quickly, but he realized he isn't alone and shouldn't carry the heavy burden of protecting his precious boss. Soon he even learned to care for that baseball idiot and the others.

Hayato is grateful that each day he is learning to be someone better and once again Juuda—Tsun—me—na surprised him especially how jumpy he is and not very touchy like a certain baseball-and-sometimes sword freak. _He_ hugged them initiating it first.

Hayato didn't felt the overwhelming loyalty or gratefulness. It was pride and touched and a strange feeling. It was kind of nice. After all, Juu—Tsu—da—na was his first…fr-friend he ever made. And nothing will take him away _(never again)._

Now Tsu—Juudaime asked the question, he chokes in surprise, having forgotten about that horrible possibility.

Yuni looks up in surprise, "What?"

"Of course you would remember that," Reborn comments as he glares at the pancake stack in front of him.

It seems everyone was debating to say anything (that red haired traitor who dared to hurt Juud-na-me seemed confused and somewhat horrified), but when _he_ looked at him, Hayato was torn to protect him from the truth.

Yet he would _not_ lie to him.

He looks back down at his half-empty plate before taking in a deep breath. He looks up into his first best friend's eyes, "Cavallone explained on the day you were attacked, how Man with the Iron Hat had decided you were chosen to be the next Sky Arcobaleno."

The boy looks blankly for a moment and goes back eating. Hayato felt horrible, but does not regret it. He would tell the truth, for lies only end up in bringing more pain.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time leaving Yamamoto-san very confused when he returned with the drinks. Once the plates were cleared, Hayato felt someone bump his shoulder, "Thank you."

He looks in surprise at his boss, who gave him a small smile. Hayato returned it.

"Anything for you," then Hayato bit his tongue toward the end. He noticed how Tsun-Ju—da—na looked at him curiously.

Nothing ever escapes him, but Hayato isn't ready to explain himself. Not yet. Although his thoughts are making this harder for him. He will get this. Not because he owes it to him, but it's what best friends do.

* * *

They followed Reborn down to the basement or more like some kind of communication center by the looks of high tech equipment all over the place.

The baseball idiot whistles in amazement, "Nice! I didn't even know we had another basement!"

Hayato was going to facepalm, but then realize that the idiot might be right. This place was rebuilt from the ground up and possibly the place had added rooms. _Wait, what did he mean another basement…?_

"You have to love upgrades," Spanner speaks up from across the room. Next to him was Shoichi who was looking at something at the screen ignoring Byakuran person who was throwing paper balls at the back of his head.

"Welcome Team Reborn and allies," greets a high pitch voice next to them. They turn and stared at the smug looking lightning Arcobaleno.

"Verde," Reborn nods, but with slight wariness. Hayato doesn't blame him. None of them had good history with the crazy scientist.

Hayato growls under his breath when Verde pushes up his glasses somehow looking down at them even with his height, "Glad to have you finally join us."

" _Let's just get down to business,_ " Mammon's voice echoed through the room. It had a hint of static. Hayato looks up and realizes there was a large screen covered with different windows on the desktop. It explains Mammon strange lilt in the illusionist's voice. Behind the Mist Arcobaleno was the Xanxus and Squalo. The boss seemed to be taking a nap on his chair, while Squalo was scowling. It seems the rest of the Varia were still recovering or only those who were still part of the fight were shown at least.

Another window shows the Kokuyo gang, sitting on the floor. To his surprise, he sees the silent Chikusa fixing Chrome's hair. Ken was scowling at them and turns to Mukuro to say something incomprehensible. Mukuro was busy piercing Fran's hat who just stares at the screen without blinking while taunting Hibari by the look of the latter's face. Hayato looks away when he felt the Pineapple's younger apprentice's blank stare pierce him.

There was one window that made him groan, "Oi! Turf-top, the camera is behind you! No one wants to see your ugly butt!"

Takeshi laughs when the idiot boxer shouts, " _EXTREME_!"

The boxing idiot turns around and throughs a couple of punches in excitement, while Fon sat drinking some tea calmly next to him. He didn't seem bothered by Turf-top's excitement and barely dodge when he got too close.

 _It's too early to deal with this guy_ , Hayato thought to himself. He decided to just ignore him and barely caught his best friend's worried voice, "Is there cameras all over Namimori?"

" _They better take them down once this is over. You didn't have my authorization, herbivores,_ " the battle hungry prefect snarls.

"Tsunayoshi-dono!" greeted Juudaime's father's underling, who was standing near Spanner and Shoichi. When he saw Colonnello on Basil's shoulder, he and Takeshi stood closer to Juu-suna-me.

"Hey, Reborn," waves Colonnello, but then Lal appeared and slaps him, "OW! Geez Lal! I was going to do it in a minute."

The scowling Lal crossed her arms, waiting for him to do so.

"What I was going to say," Colonnello began and bows his head, "Sorry for breaking off our alliance. Habits die hard and we wanted to win so much, kora."

"No excuse," Reborn raises his hand to his fedora, reaching for Leon.

Hayato was all for Reborn show what becomes of traitors, but then he caught sight of Juu-suna-sama. He looked worried and unsure. Hayato sighs and looks at Takeshi. Both share a look and Hayato spoke up.

"There is a time and place for these things, but as we all aware, we don't have time for such things. Who truly can forgive you is up to…to…"

The storm flame wielder's body shook as the words wouldn't came out, _It's now or never. I must say it!_

Taking a deep breath once again to get his posture back, Hayato spoke with firmness while staring without wavering at Reborn and Colonnello, "It's up to Tsuna-sama and only after we win this there will be talk."

He can feel Tsuna-sama stare, but Hayato still couldn't turn to face him without fearing of losing his nerve or embarrass him in front of everyone.

* * *

"You sure is secure, Shoichi?" Reborn asks. Everyone was seated in front of the large screen where everyone else is linked to, who were not physically present.

"Yes, I even put an extra measure of anything linked with night flames…" Hayato normally would love to listen to know how these guys made all this possibly and protect it against any hijacking, but now that he is sitting next to Tsuna-sama, he isn't sure what to say.

It's not as if he regrets it, but he fears maybe it was too much. Hayato was stared at his lap while trying to ignore Tsuna-sama's look. He can feel his face burning up.

He heard that infuriating laughing idiot say, "Haha, you should have heard him earlier. He was practicing with the bathroom mirror saying your name—"

Without thinking, Hayato looks up to glare at him, "Sh-shut up, baseball maniac!"

It suddenly dawned on him that he now seeing Tsuna-sama's face. To his shock, Tsuna-sama was smiling shyly and gratefulness. Hayato can die now and rest in peace.

"—let's talk about operation Bait," Verde began. Then again…

"What?!" Hayato shouted. He heard similar horrified and offended echoes around him.

The green pacifier wearing baby even had the gall to look honestly confused.

"Watch what you say next, Verde," Reborn warns. He jumps up from Tsuna-sama's lap onto his shoulder. Tsuna-sama seemed to have been out of it because he looked surprised and confused by everyone's action.

Being close to him, Hayato could see a faint golden sheen in his eyes faded into brown when Tsuna-sama asks, "Sorry, what happened?"

Verde ignores his question and shrugs, "Well I was just putting the idea out there. When one is brainstorming ideas, its best to get rid of all the worst ones in order to get the preferred choice. Although you have to admit the potential of Decimo being wanted by both the Vindice and the Man with Iron Hat gives us a lot of possibilities of plans."

Hayato couldn't believe this baby had to audacity to say it to their faces, but then again this is Verde. Before Hayato decided to forgo the peaceful talk route and let his dynamites do the talking, Tsuna-sama spoke up.

"What do you have in mind, Verde-san?" The storm guardian turns to him in shock. The brown haired boy stared at Verde with curiosity, but with some kind odd anticipation.

Verde in the other hand seemed taken back, but quickly gathered himself, "It's one of my secret weapons I have yet to use. It mimics your very flame signature, which fools even the best sensors. We could lead them into a trap or whatever you have in mind."

For some reason Tsuna-sama turned grim and seemed to have expected this answer.

Verde seemed to notice as well, "The famed Vongola intuition strikes again, I see."

Tsuna-sama looks down at his lap in slight horror, "Not exactly."

"Tsuna?" Reborn whisper what could pass as worry.

"I…saw it. It was so vivid and detailed…" Hayato frowns in confusion wondering when did this happened. Since Verde has yet to expose this weapon of his in the representative battles.

Suddenly Yuni gasps. The young girl fiddles with her orange pacifier around her neck, "Like a memory or a vision."

Tsuna-sama nods slowly gripping his chest. Reborn jumps back down to his lap and release some sun flames. Silence reigned in the TakeSushi's basement as they process what this meant.

Reborn broke it, "We're running out of time. Let's just finish up who would do what and where…"

Everyone put in ideas and their part of their plans to not give out all their cards. At first Tsuna-sama's body shook, but with Hayato and Takeshi's shoulders bumping into his, the Vongola heir calmed and focus on the now.

* * *

Once they reached the finished up the last details, Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna-sama, and Reborn were one of the last to return to the first floor. Everyone else went into their designated locations while Enma, Yuni and their "guardians" stayed for a little longer.

They were confused at the sight of the white-haired man sitting and chatting amicably with Yamamoto-san, who the latter seemed tensed.

Hayato catches Takeshi's eyes narrow at Uncle Kawahira. He might hate—fine dislike—the baseball idiot, but the way he holds himself, stiff and ready to defend where there should have been no reason to, Hayato will listen. Anything to protect, Tsuna-sama.

"Hello," Uncle Kawahira greets them, "it has been awhile since I've seen you."

Takeshi frowns, but smiles, "Wow, you received your future memories too?"

Hayato bristles at the man's blank smile before turning to Tsuna-sama, ignoring the rest of them, "How are you?"

Tsuna-sama's hands went to his chest, almost as if subconsciously.

That is when Reborn jumps out of somewhere and landed on Tsuna-sama's head, "I am surprised you dare to show yourself after what happened last night."

Hayato growls. So is this the guy who was related to Tsuna-sama's unconscious state.

"Reborn! Wait? Last night—?" Tsuna-sama winces when Reborn tugs his hair.

Reborn asks, "Kawahira, what do you want? A message from the Man with the Iron Hat?"

"What makes you think I have contact with such a being?" Kawahira tilts his head curious.

His UMA senses were tingling for some reason. Putting down those feelings, but not completely, Hayato snorts, "Now that's an interesting use of words."

"Just a simple curiosity," the man looks around the room as if searching for something. Suddenly there were rushing steps coming up from the basement, "Reborn, is something wrong?"

It was Yuni with Enma and Adelheid in tow. Kawahira was staring a bit too hard even if it was just a second at Yuni. Yep something is definitely off about this guy. Seriously, Man with the Iron Hat is such a strange one for hanging out with weirdoes like Wonomichi and possibly this guy too.

It seems the short white haired man knows his gig is up. He looks at Hayato curiously, "If your boss becomes the Sky Arcobaleno, will you follow him?"

Hayato laughs, "That's the stupidest question I ever heard!"

The multi-flame user focused on the strange man that now that he thinks about it, feels like he isn't all there. He sobers up, not letting his usual strong exclamations of how wonderful his boss is. There is no need for that, Tsuna-sama never wanted that.

"Juudaime is Tsuna-sama. He is human, but he is kind. He may be young and not know about our world, but he understands what truly matters. As long as he needs me and wants me by his side," Hayato looks mirrors Tsuna-sama's firm look, "I will be there no matter what."

The other man sighs in disappointment, "Shame. Given a couple of years I wonder if you would have made an interesting storm."

Hayato frowns, mind processing what that could have meant when Reborn spoke up, "Sorry to cut our meeting short, but we have places to go."

Hayato checks the time and sure enough, they only have minutes for the battle begin.

"Hm? Then another time then. Maybe over some noodles," he smiles blankly, that made Hayato bristle.

Tsuna-sama seemed confused, but Hayato and Takeshi the baseball idiot pulled him between them.

"Hey! It's the weirdo that everyone likes pranking!" Lambo shouted. It seemed the younger boy woke up from his nap. There was no point for the him to be in the meeting, but they will update him once they were out of the earshot of anyone compromising.

"What are you talking about, you crazy brat?" Hayato narrows at the large grin on the child. He looks so smug about it too.

"Lambo-sama let his dumb older self help and –eh? He's gone!"

Sure enough that weird Uncle was gone. Hayato growls to himself, but then felt someone tug his sleeve. He turns and stares at Tsuna's determined look.

"We should go or we're going to be late."

Hayato stiffly nods, but not before putting his hands on Tsuna-sama's shoulders.

"Let's do our best to win this," Tsuna-sama nods. His eyes showed the same fire that makes anyone want to follow him.

"We're at the finals, lets win this championship!" Takeshi puts in. Reborn snorts on Tsuna-sama's head.

"It's not a game!" Hayato growls angry at mood killer. Tsuna-sama shook his head in amusement.

"IT WILL BE AN EXTREME BATTLE BETWEEN MEN!" the loud boxer stood before them at outside of the sushi restaurant. The girls and his goggle-wearing sister were behind him and for some reason Tsuna-sama's mother was as well, looking very out of place with a box in her hands.

"Mom?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your support from new readers and continuing support from those who been following from my previous stories. It warms my heart to see so much love and likes in reviews ( TvT ), it makes any writer happy! Upcoming next is the last of the guardians, but the story is still far from over…well a couple of chapters like 3-4 more. Till next time, LaniAhava out!**


	11. Tsuna and Ryohei

**A/N: OH YEAH! Months of glaring my computer screen, getting sidetracked by other stories, and stressing over classwork, I have finally updated this story! Thank you everyone for your response!**

 **Disclaimer: I have not in any point in time own** ** _KHR!_** **merchandise.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna and Ryohei**

Tsuna stood frozen, unable to understand why is she here of all places?! Especially now where it's dangerous. As if sensing the tension between the two Sawadas, Kyoko and Haru's bright smiles falter. He felt Hayato and Takeshi lean closer. As for Lambo, the toddler was trying to glare from his spot on Hayato's head.

The short brown haired mother smiles sheepishly, holding the box in her arms tighter as if trying to get strength from it, "Hello, swe—Tsu-kun."

At her hesitating words, Tsuna frowns, "Is something wrong?"

Nana looks up from staring at the box, then quickly looks away, "I—," then she lifts the box in her arms, "I brought you something for you to look forward to once you…finish. Good luck."

Tsuna stared at her so lost, unsure what he was supposed to respond to that. The minute he noticed her shaky smile falter, the sky flame wielder opened his mouth to comfort her, only to be distracted by Reborn jumping into his arms.

Ryohei stepped forward and claps on Tsuna's shoulder. With only speaking slightly lower than normal, the boxer said, "Extreme brother, it's time to move to the extreme."

The young boy starts, realizing how little time he has left, quickly walked passed his mother. Without another word, he was followed by Ryohei, while the others went to their designated spots for their next possible last round of the Representative battles. Tsunayoshi hates himself for feeling like a coward.

* * *

The sun peek through the trees as it raises up in the morning sky. While it was slightly chilled, the forest began to warm up as time passed. Birds were chirping around them while the wind blew softly, rustling the leaves, easily heard in the silence.

Tsuna tried not to fidget from his seat on a fallen log with Reborn sitting next to him, watching him like a hawk without obviously looking at him. Takeshi and Hayato already took position to fight with the two Vindice guards that are left (not including the boss watch wearing one) at an abandoned building's rooftop that were miles from where they were. They were being backed up by Chrome and Fran with Verde's upgrades. Lastly, the heavy team, which consisted of Squalo, Byakuran, Dino, Kyoya, Xanxus, and Mukuro, were standing in obvious challenge to Jaeger, located across town, far from Tsuna's current location and being watched over most of the Arcobaleno who somehow got hold off the watches as participates in case of something going wrong. Fon and the rest such as Basil and Enma were in midpoint without easily giving away Tsuna's position as standby in case of the Vindice guards try to get pass their opponents.

In all those locations was a fake version of himself as bait.

Tsuna isn't sure what to feel about that. Hopefully it will be enough bait for the guards.

"DON'T EXTREMELY WORRY! WE HAVE THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei finalized this with a punch forward. Ryohei may not be part of the fighting team, but the less number of watch-users near Tsuna, the better to hide his location. Tsuna let a small huff of laughter at the energetic boxer before looking again at his new improve Vongola Phone or V-Phone for short.

The phone presently showed footage of the other locations, but he knew he couldn't look at them long or his signal may be tracked.

"By the way," Ryohei began, catching Tsuna's attention by his curious tone down voice, "Do you still have your extreme lucky charms from my sister and Haru-chan?"

Tsuna blinks for a moment before wordlessly reaches into his dark shirt that he wore under his open green jacket to take out the charm around his neck with a tuna fish image on it. He smiles fondly at it before putting it back.

He looked up with a bright smile and responded, "Of course, Big brother!"

Ryohei froze for a moment and beams brighter than ever, tempting Tsuna to squint. Which was why, before he knew it, Tsuna found himself pulled up and under Ryohei's arm. He squirmed as the older boy rub his knuckles on his head.

"I CAN EXTREMELY SEE WHY KYOKO SAYS YOU BEING CUTE, EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER!" This froze Tsuna cold with a burning face.

"Ca—n't bre—ath!" Fortunately, the white haired older boy lets go before the dark spots take over Tsuna's vision. When he catches Ryohei still smiling at him, Tsuna cannot help, but smile back.

"Feel extremely better?" Tsuna's smile falter when he stares at the black screen of his V-Phone.

"A little. It's just," Tsuna bites his lip in worry as he leans back against a nearby tree., "I wish I can do more, but I'm still tired. I feel like I'm doing nothing."

"NOT EXTREMELY TRUE!" Ryohei crosses his arms and looks at Tsuna seriously, "WE ARE PREPARING TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna stares at him. As if sensing his confusion, Ryohei quickly taps the ground with his foot, crushing a couple of leaves and hums for a moment before elaborating, "It's like before my extreme fights. I mentally prepare to the extreme."

Tsuna tilts his head and curiously asks, "What do you think about?"

Suddenly a large rocky mountain appears, lifting Ryohei as he raised his fist in the air with the words of "EXTREMELY WIN!" shining brightly above him.

He roars, "I EXTREMELY THINK HOW I WILL EXTREMELY WIN!"

Tsuna only sighs in exasperation no longer surprised by this response.

Ryohei must have caught on and wraps his arms over his shoulder in a half-hug with no sign of a large mountain ever appearing, "It was extremely harder than you think. HALF THE EXTREME BATTLE FOR ANY TRUE MAN IS BELIEVING THEY WILL EXTREMELY WIN THEIR UPCOMING FIGHT!"

Tsuna stares as he quietly processes his words. _So it's me who needs to believe in myself? It sounds cliché and yet…_

"Well said," Reborn puts in. Tsuna looks down to see his tutor wearing boxing shorts with his elephant-looking hat. He mentally counted down until a certain someone catches on. He didn't had to wait long

"THANKS, MASTER PAO PAO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei rubs his nose with his fist, beaming at them.

That is when his V-Phone decided to go off, signaling someone had made contact. Confused, Tsuna looks at his watch and saw that sure enough the battle had begun for a while now.

 _Are the watches broken or something?_ Tsuna frowns at the lack of sound signaling the fight. He felt a strange dread forming in his gut.

He quickly checks on his friends again. Unfortunately, only one video was available: Basil and Enma working together with the illusion of himself fighting the pair of Vindice guards. It would seem they bypassed Hayato and Verde's group completely and attacked the Dying will duo. To his horror, behind them were a familiar guard with a pair of dolls, waiting to finish off any of the lost watch participates and somehow herding the two boys toward Tsuna.

"Bunch of unextreme men, not extremely surprised," Tsuna turns to his self-proclaimed brother at his muttered words. Ryohei was putting away his V-Phone before tugging his bandages wrapped around his fists tighter.

The Vongola heir looked toward the calm and now eerily quiet forest when explosions went off a bit too near for comfort. Tsuna turns to his self-proclaimed big brother in worry.

It wasn't time for him to get into a fight, especially those two guards, who should have been defeated by now. And his only back up is Ryohei who doesn't have the right to fight.

* * *

The Namimori boxer frowns in thought, he just received a message only meant for him to back up their back up since it seems those zombie guard things were aiming to kill, more so when they lost their own watches. He would weaken them enough and help stop them before those guards send a message of the true location of his extreme brother.

Speaking of him, Ryohei turns to his extreme brother and feels a slight déjà vu at the faint fear and worry in the younger boy's eyes so like his sister's. Ryohei punches his fists against each other and eyes Master Pao Pao, silently communicating to watch over the brown haired boy.

He turns only after receiving a slight nod. Ryohei prepared himself, Feeling the fight is coming in fast to them.

His extreme little brother tense next to him, "Extreme little brother, don't get involved in this unextreme fight!"

"What? Big brother—!" The boy eyes widen in worry and confusion, but Ryohei quickly reassured him. This fight is not meant for him, in especially how these unextreme men no longer have a watch and right to fight his extreme little brother.

"THERE IS A TIME FOR EVERY MAN MUST UNDERSTAND TO TAKE AN EXTREME MOMENT TO BREATH AND TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME! YOU HAVE BIGGER OPPONENTS TO DEFEAT. LEAVE THE UNEXTREME ONES TO US!"

"Extremely listen to him, Tsuna!" the brown haired boy looks up at the tree where Master Pao Pao stood manly in his small height. While his extreme little brother nervously laughed, the boy thankfully made no move to interfere, trusting him.

Ryohei beams at him and gives him a thumbs up before getting back to position. The extreme fight was getting louder and closer. He can even hear a couple of muffled shouts of pain and fury. Ryohei smirks and activates his Vongola gear.

"BRING IT ON!" a couple of birds flew overhead and then a small voice spoke behind him.

"Uh, Big brother, you're facing the wrong way…"

There was an awkward silence before Ryohei roars and punches back after pivoting his foot, releasing an explosion of sun flames, "EXTREME BACKWARD PUNCH!"

"Hit the ground, Kozato-san!" suddenly cried out the Rain flamed boy.

A couple of black writing rings was barely seen under his attack. As for his Sun flames, they hit point blank at the weird doll-thing of the unextreme zombies.

Ryohei catches at the corner of his eye Master Pao Pao drag Tsuna into some bushes, just in time for a couple of chains danced just above the extreme Rain and Earth dying will boys.

The extreme red haired boy quickly informs him, wincing when he touched his arm, "You can easily defeat them! They lost their watches to Yamamoto-san's group already, unfortunately Basil lost his too!"

Ryohei smirks with a protective glint in his eyes, summons his box animal, "KNOW WHEN YOU ARE EXTREMELY DEFEATED!"

The weird puppet guy scoffs with a heavy wheeze, "We don't need…Boss' power to…defeat you!"

Ryohei frowns for a moment, but shrugs it away. There are more important things at stake and the boxer will only focus in one thing.

"ITS NOT OVER UNTIL THE BELL RINGS TO THE EXTREME!"

Shakily and eerily reminding him of his extreme brother, the red haired boy shakily joined him in attacking the unextreme guard trio.

* * *

They didn't last 5 minutes. It was rather disappointing. Even Kangaryuu pouted by his side at not able to fully go all out fighting these things who imprisoned them weeks before. The whole thing was extremely suspicious. While the red haired boy was on his back, trying to catch his breath, seeing that they are no longer fighting for their lives, Ryohei had his fists up to his face, in case his opponents were faking. Then a sharp gasp broke his concentration.

The extreme baby shows up (he wonders if Master Pao Pao left for another emergency) shoots out of the bushes, summoning his flames before putting them away with an annoyed tsk. Suddenly his extreme brother falls out of the bushes landing on his knees while clutches at his chest, breathing fast. Ryohei can faintly hear his little brother mumbling something with his head bowed down.

Ryohei quickly rushes to Tsuna and lifts his face to shout at him to snap him out of it only for his words quickly die. The younger boy's eyes were solid gold, but there was no usual extreme glow Ryohei is used to seeing. The younger boy's eyes were shifting back and forth, seeing something not there, not noticing him.

Then Master Colonnello shouts from their communicator linked to their V-Phones. " _Enemy has found your location. Prepare for contact, kora_!"

" _Boss is coming in hot in pursuit_!" Mammon snaps.

Ryohei's attention returns to hear some of the younger boy's words, "Hurts …. Xanxus' right arm!...so much blood….they need back up….explosions…a sky barrier?…"

" _What the heck is going on over there?!_ " Octopus head shouts from Ryohei's earbuds, " _Turf-Top, Tsuna-sama better be alright or so help me, your boxing days are numbered!_ "

While not answering to the Octopus Head's threats, Ryohei did what he does best (next to being the best boxer), he shouts at Tsuna's face, "EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER!"

Tsuna's eyes stopped shifting and tried to focus. This gave the Namimori boxer hope, "COME ON, LITTLE EXTREME BROTHER! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR YOUR EXTREME FIGHT!"

The young boy lifted his arms to the boxer's arms for support as he shakily stood up.

Tsuna closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. The dull golden fire in his eyes brighten into determination raising his fist toward Ryohei, "Half the extreme battle for any true man—"

Ryohei beams when he fist-pump, finishes with a shout,"—IS BELIEVING THEY WILL EXTREMELY WIN THEIR UPCOMING FIGHT!"

The young Vongola heir turns around and puts his gloves on. They transformed into his X-Gloves, activating his Vongola Gear. Fire sported out around him before settling down to a steady flame.

Ryohei feeling even more pumped up, punches forward with Kangaryuu copying his stance, "I MAY NOT ABLE TO JOIN YOUR EXTREMELY FIGHT, BUT I WILL EXTREMELY CHEER FOR YOU! WORRY NOT, I WILL HAVE EVERYONE EXTREMELY HEALED! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

The moment was shattered by a sudden appearance of black flames in the clearing. A furious looking Vindice zombie thing shouted, "We are not going to be made fools of!"

But Ryohei wasn't worried. Watching his extreme little brother's straight back like a true man almost made Ryohei cry manly tears, but right now he must focus on healing Basil and check over that annoying Octopus-head and the rest of his team, who were slowly making their way to them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** **I was shocked to find out the same mangaka (writer/artist) of KHR had recently made another (currently ongoing) manga called** elDLIVE **. The art and story is very captivating, in my opinion, and an anime was made out of it too (still hadn't had time to watch it though)!  
** **Anyways, the next chapter will be up around 2 months, but don't worry I will finished this story before the year ends at least, I only need to finish my heavy class load in the summer…so much fun. Upcoming next, baby galore! Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	12. Tsuna and the rest of Arcobaleno

**A/N: So begins the first of my stories, chosen to be part of my updating August frenzy...This chapter was tricky and insane with the fact of showing different POVs of the battle because of the people this chapter focused on. For the record, Reborn isn't part of this group since he already had his own chapters, but he still gets a couple of sentences.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna and the rest of Arcobaleno**

The two opponents watched each other, waiting for who would make the first move.

Then the morning sun peeked through the leaves of the trees. Reborn's yellow pacifier caught some of the reflection that Tsuna couldn't help to glance at it by the corner of his eyes.

 _One day Reborn won't be on my head or jumping into people's arms. He will stand tall on his own two feet,_ Tsuna tightens his flamed fists, focusing again at the heavy breathing Jaeger. Bermuda landed on his shoulder, _And may be one day…I will not be afraid to say what I feel and stand on my two feet as well._

When Bermuda floated away from Jaeger's shoulder, the Vindice second in command shots toward him and Tsuna flew to meet him, _Or that day can be today!_

An explosion pushed the two apart. The issuing smoke was quickly pierced by a couple of sky shots from a pair of familiar pistols.

"Kufufu, I'll show you how much I _appreciated_ your hospitability!" Tsuna barely dodged the twin attack of his Cloud and Mist. The sky flame wielder smiles to himself, remembering the last time his most destructive guardians worked together to take down Jaeger. They might have a chance, especially how Jaeger was slowly losing his focus at the frustration of being fooled.

* * *

Skull's bike roared through the forest, following the path of destruction. He knows they are on a tight schedule, especially how that guard broke through their decoy almost easily. It was a good thing most were ignored to search for the real deal, otherwise the Alliance would have lost half their members in just a couple of minutes. Although that creepy smiling white haired sky wielder was badly injured and the Horse guy barely was saved by the good timing of that Vongola's demon Cloud.

It was still hard to catch up to the undead Arcobaleno warping to places, while trying not get caught up by attacks of one's allies. Still it felt rather nice to be on his bike again and able to go all out. He might not like the little uppity Vongola brat, but he cannot help feeling some kinship. After all, both had a beginning as civilians before being forced into this unmerciful, cruel mafia.

Once he arrived, Vongola fried the arm off that creep, but Skull saw the other arm tried to take advantage of the boy's focus to attack. Vongola was fortunate the Amazing Death-Defying Skull was on the case!

He slams his speeding motorcycle (it may seem small, but what no one realizes how powerful it is when he goes all out) into it. After a couple times running the traitorous arm over into some unidentifying roadkill, Skull flips open his visor and makes faces at the furious Vindice guard.

"NYA-NYA~CANNOT CATCH ME AGAIN YOU CREEP!" Skull shouts.

The Cloud Arcobaleno quickly accelerates his bike and sharply turns to dodge the slamming chains. Adrenaline pumped into his veins, reminding him of his pre-Arcobaleno days being in daredevil stunt shows. After a tricky dodge that consisted of going through a couple of chains and stabbing body parts (he was gleefully at the lack of a certain arm), he smirks at being cornered.

"The Arcobaleno would have been ignored and not be hurt, but if you wish to die again, so be it!" Jaeger raises his long chains threatening, as if trying to intimidate the Cloud Arcobaleno.

Skull in response blows a raspberry and gave him thumbs down, "You're the one who will stay dead soon!"

The Vindice guard was so furious that he didn't sense the Vongola brat strike him down with an XX-Burner. Boy does he know that hurts, but this one was full of righteous fury and determination.

 _Glad I didn't get him that mad,_ Skull's bike roars back to life and weaves through the waves of fire before doing a 10/10 landing with his arms raised in the air.

He winks at his partner, Oodako who was waving a couple of signs of his awesomeness.

"Nice trick, Skull," gasps the younger boy with a small smile.

"Anything for my fans! Once we break the curse, I would show you my best stunts yet!"

Vongola nods, a little surprised for some reason.

When he stole a glance to look at Oodako again, he was frantically pointing what many would say at him, but he knows better. Its behind him. Skull quickly twists his bike and sees the not much dead guard twitching when that fake Arcobaleno floats nearby, while the Vongola catches his breath. To his horror, the no longer weak guard was getting his second wind!

"How about an encore?" Skull pulls up his visor and tried not to notice the subtle movements of the guard readying himself for a warp, "I'M CALLING IT THE FLYING FALCON!"

To his credit, Vongola only looked mildly amused at the sight of the incoming motorcycle driving Cloud Arcobaleno. With the aid of his flames, he boosts his bike into the air before jumping out with his arms spread out.

"Your target is up here you COWARD!" To emphasize it, Skull throws his flamed helmet at the arm that he knows for sure, he had run over earlier. Then he landed hard on the ground with a roll to minimize the damage. It's a shame he subconsciously used the landing he uses when he wears his helmet.

* * *

Colonnello rolls his eyes at the knocked out fellow Arcobaleno, whose watch was broken at his landing. The Rain Arcobaleno moves his scope back to his target, "Last time we're letting the lackey name our codes."

Then the Rain Arcobaleno smirks at Jaeger's usual hand backstabbing attack, already calculated the speed and the timing of it. Once he was close enough, Colonnello shots a Maximum Burst. Just as quickly he shoot, Colonnello activates the suit Verde gave him for invisibility. It was a good thing too for a sudden kicking leg appeared, landing a crushing blow on where he once laid out.

He quickly went to his other sniping points and ready himself to do another attack. Unfortunately, he underestimated the guard's too fast speed that lead him toward the battlefield, too soon. An orb still not visible was taken out of his jacket and quickly filled it up with his Rain flames to activate the decoy sequence on Verde's invention. He throws it at his side before rushing toward Vongola who was checking over Xanxus and the others.

"Stupid trash, using himself a shield," Xanxus growls at Squalo before taking off for another round against the Vindice guard who was trying to take down the fake Colonnello.

"Voi- _cough_ -you shouldn't leave yourself open then," rasps the Varia's second in command, such a contrast from his usual earthshattering shouts. No surprise by the looks of the deep slash that ran from his neck, barely missing the important vein on it to the other side on his hip.

"Kora," hissed Colonnello, catching everyone's attention, who tried not to locate where he is, "that bas*ard, has a limit of 3 warps with the first one faster than the others."

He presses a button on his chest of his suit once and paused a moment before pressing it again, but twice this time. The first push was to deactivate his invisibility toward himself, as for the latter was for it spread the invisibility into a giant shield with a intangibility feature that envelops around the still capable to fight in the battles Arcobaleno as well as Tsunayoshi and barely conscious Squalo. Mukuro, Kyoya and Xanxus didn't make to the shield when it activated, so they focus on fighting and distracting the guard.

The Vongola heir asks being slightly out of breath, "Is there a reason how he keeps gaining power after each time he goes down?"

"Cannot say. It could be by sheer determination, but from what I've seen there is a certain moment that has the guard up and teleporting like no tomorrow, kora."

This gain him curious look before staring at Jaeger suspiciously.

"Wasn't it part of the rules for the Arcobaleno not interfere until they call out the command?" Colonnello smirks at how quickly the boy figured out the situation.

"Really, your father truly underestimated your worth, kora!"

Now thinking back, Colonnello can see how the heir lost the first battle with them. It was all because of his reluctance of breaking his blood ties with his father while feeling the sting of betrayal of a broken alliance. Lal definitely isn't letting him forget the latter any time soon.

At his words, the Vongola heir slightly blushes and looks pointedly away. Reborn to Colonnello's annoyance, gave him his smug mug, "Of course he is going to be more than just the best, after all he's my student."

"Yeah, yeah, the brat is almost Varia quality, but let's focus on getting rid this abomination so we can break our curse," Mammon interrupted.

 _Huh, so he got the Varia as well, if by Squalo not disagreeing means anything,_ Colonnello snickers to himself, largely ignored.

Fon nods serenely, his arms still hidden in his sleeves "We should act soon before Bermuda calls upon said command."

"I'll run interference while I let you maggots do your thing!" Colonnello deactivates the invisibility shield he activated and Jaeger immediately pin pointed him or more specifically his watch covered arm.

It was a scramble of limbs when they crashed. Colonnello had taken out his Rain-covered knife in one hand and a pistol on the other to shot the thing down. He kept purposely missing to create holes around them at each explosion from his pistol to keep Bermuda from getting near. As for the knife: it helped block attacks that slowed Jaeger's movements.

Suddenly a chain wrapped around his watch arm and twisted. With a cry, Colonnello flew across the field. To his inner horror at the irony, he cracked his watch at the landing.

Colonnello grunts as he sits up painfully and looks at Tsuna who flew by, "Vongola, give him **he**** , kora!"

In response, the three not Arcobaleno combatants aided Vongola in beating down the very weaken Jaeger.

A large cheer of excitement went up as Tsuna's fist flew toward the boss watch.

Yet somehow among the cheering from around them and their linked communicator, a soft, scratchy voice somehow was heard above it all.

" _Present, please._ "

* * *

The Storm Arcobaleno fingers the battle watch hidden inside his sleeve. It's almost time for him to enter. He winces at the sight of Tsunayoshi being thrown back by strong long bandages from what he knows from Bermuda, leaving a deep crater. He quickly glances at the unCursed Arcobaleno, unable to fully see his true form from his sudden attack. Once the smoke cleared, Fon made out floating long bandages around a figure with a tall black hat.

He quickly steals glances at the rest of the active team. Kyoya spits out blood that accumulated in his mouth and lifts up his tonfas with a slight tremor, but unwilling to back down. Mukuro's smirk was more murderous than usual, twirling his trident in preparation to summon his mist flames. Xanxus pulls up a pair of dark gloves from somewhere. He tried not to paid much attention how the Varia boss fingers his watch on his left wrist.

He wasn't surprised at the sight of Tsunayoshi pushing his arms against the ground to stand up. His legs shakily took his weight as he stood to face this new opponent.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable. Although for your persistence, I give you one more chance to join me or stand down. Lest you would be eliminated in the worst and most painful way possible. **And I will enjoy it,** " there was the faint croaking within the aristocratic voice.

Tsunayoshi didn't falter his stance, regardless how tired he was. Fon smiles at this and jumps on Tsuna's shoulder, "The young boy is persistence as you say, but he isn't alone and we will succeed in defeating you. And I am willing to bet this final battle would end by Tsunayoshi's hand."

Then Fon whispers into Vongola's ear, "Use your intuition and don't falter, Tsunayoshi. This will be one of the difficult fights yet. Be assured that we would stay until his time is up. Just as Reborn believes in you, we all do."

A small nod answered the Storm Arcobaleno. Satisfied, Fon jumps off and takes a stance in front of Tsunayoshi. He knows Reborn's stare burning behind his back at this moment, since he is the last Arcobaleno who doesn't need to interfere for their representative to fight. He would have to make it count.

Bermuda wasted no time and short warp below them to swipe at them. Both Tsunayoshi and himself barely dodge and kept moving, without stopping in order to not give themselves away to Bermuda.

Whenever they could, they hit and Fon reinforced it with his Storm flames. Sure, they didn't do much because Bermuda wasn't kidding about being the strongest, but it was enough for Tsunayoshi land a hit afterwards.

He did notice there were times Bermuda left them alone, only to catch a glimpse as he caught his breath alongside with Tsunayoshi of the Varia boss and the boy's two strongest guardians also getting their share of hits.

A tingle from his side brought his attention back. He caught Bermuda's fist and the other widely grins at him. Bermuda took hold of his small fist with his other hand and swing him over head. Fon suddenly found himself in a barrage of hits, unable to catch his balance at the assault. Suddenly powerful sky flames surrounded him, peeling away Bermuda from him.

"Don't think I don't have your back too, Fon," Tsunayoshi said as Fon realizes he was in the boy's arms.

"Reborn isn't going to let this one go," Fon sighs in mock sadness, but gives the boy a nod of thanks before jumping out. Bermuda gain his bearings to fight back the Harmony effect. To the Storm Arcobaleno's amusement, the Vindice boss was only partially successful with the way their opponent is a beat behind his usual attacks. Still he knows that would not last.

Going into a stance he hadn't used for a long time especially in this form, Fon summoned his storm flames to call the red dragon feeling the power flow from his pacifier to his body to take physical form around him. He distantly ponders why his flames seemed stronger than usual, _I wonder if it has something to do with Tsunayoshi's flames._

Fon mentally chuckles and attacks.

* * *

Verde is amused how overprotective Reborn is. _Only Reborn would care for those who are cursed to live short lives_ , the Lightning Arcobaleno thought as he remembers Luche. He rolls his eyes at Fon's dramatics at his last stand. Although he is willing to admit, that was one powerful attack compared to the ones he has on his records. Even if he only used the one minute of the three Bermuda has to fight.

It seems Fon's attack push Bermuda over the edge when he starts broadcasting his next attack. He catches Mukuro's eye and signal him to interrupt the guy's speech. The good news was Vongola's Mist does as he was told, unless it was because the boy's sky was now caught in the middle of the attack.

The bad news was now his representative is taking the brunt of the attack (as well as that Cloud, they just love competing, don't they? Reminds him of a certain Sun and Rain acquaintances) and worst yet his boss watch was threatening to be broken.

"If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself," Verde grumbles under his breath then shouts, "Present, please!"

The second the message was accepted, Verde activated his Green Mosca robot that he summoned and jumped inside of it, ignoring the strange tingles of his limbs stretching to adult size. Said robot was based on past Mosca designs that Spanner had. He of course made it better, faster and stronger.

"Alright then, what I seen this unnatural being, he is fast, yet he is unfazed at the damages at his body. Hopefully the lack of pain is detrimental to him in the long run by the fact it doesn't give him warnings when his body will fail him," Verde thought out loud within the cockpit of his Green Mosca.

Seeing the targeting system still processing at the quick changes of Bermuda's locations, Verde increased his Lightning flames output. He pulled a lever and with the other hand slid his finger on a touch screen to activate the voice commands.

" _Voice activation overriding manual commands, please state the vocal password,_ " a female voice echoed in the robot.

"Verde is better than da Vinci," Verde drawls.

" _Welcome the Great Verde_ ," then the machine silenced when Verde quickly silenced it when one of his algorithms that triangulates Bermuda's next position alerted him loudly of how Bermuda was too close for comfort.

"Initiate flight sequence _!_ " The green Mosca quickly flew up and barely dodge heavy damage from Bermuda. Unfortunately it damaged his invisibility feature.

"Rather hypocritical of you calling us cowards when you hide behind invisible shields," Bermuda spats. Then he looks around before running in circles, readying himself of repeating the same attacked that hurt his representative and Vongola.

Verde quickly made his mental calculation, relying on the memory to estimate the power and the direction of Bermuda's Speed of Light Warp Hole or so he shouted before Verde interfered.

"I must be faster if not strong enough to withstand it…" Verde mutters and realizes he hadn't seen Vongola.

His sensors quickly located him, while still following Bermuda's preparation. It's not like he can stop the Vindice boss, since he was going too fast that if he dared to stick an arm into it, it would be wrenched away.

The young boy was gasping for breath, clutching his abdomen for some reason. Verde quickly mutters a command to open a floating window to show Vongola's vitals and cursed. There was a strong Mist flames in his system and isn't one from any of his records.

 _Must be the Man in the Iron Hat's work. He really loves messing up his_ toys, _and people say I was a sick scientist,_ Verde mentally scoffs. He quickly redirects his thoughts in minimizing the pain on the boy so they had a better chance to defeat Bermuda and later the administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.

 _Since when I cared…let alone hope to escape this curse that not even I found a way to break…_ Verde shakes his head and focuses in calculating Bermuda's next moves and helping Vongola.

He catches Mukuro out of the circle of possible attack, as well as that Hibari. He saw Mammon's angry sky shooting the speeding Vindice Boss. That is when he found solution to one of his problems.

"Hey, Mammon's sky!" Verde shouted through one of the speakers, getting Xanxus' attention, "Have Vongola use his Zero point breakthrough: Custom on you, his flames are too low to combat the foreign flames that still attacking his system."

Xanxus growls at him, but then looks over to see Vongola looking pale. He sighs heavily and goes to do that.

"Alright then, let them focus on getting the Vongola back to his feet, while I would redirect damage as much as I can," Verde mutters to himself, not caring if he was being heard or not. Right now, Bermuda has reached maximum speed necessary to activate his attack.

Verde quickly glances the countdown he put up that Bermuda only has a minute left until his "present" runs out, "Better make him ran out of time."

He closes his eyes and focused. His flames increased as his _resolve_ and determination grew, _There is still so much to learn and to become a creature who is between life and death is not in my plans. I will show them I would not bow down to such illogical being!_

"Prepared to be terminated," Bermuda's voice echoed around them.

Verde scowls as he realizes the other allies in the Alliance or whatever they decided to call themselves (really whose idea was to let _Skull_ name their team?) were also within the circle of attack. He knows how fast these people love to fight that even one minute is too much and can be fatal or worse break a watch.

He positions himself to able to block and redirect most of the attacks, which fortunately was the center, "Activating Pin ball machine sequence!"

The Mosca collapse itself and formed a giant ball and rolled next to the two sky flame wielders. Just in time too.

Bermuda began to attack from all angles and Verde grits his teeth as the machinery took a horrible beating even after being reinforced by his Lightning flames, moving and reflected in all directions.

 _"T minus 20 seconds, 19, 1…8...~...8…"_ the information of how much time Bermuda had left flashed across the screen in front of him before it disappeared from the damage.

He received a warning of attack from above and he knew he would not able to block it. Instead Verde shakily rolls the robot with its chest facing up and shot a powerful laser composed of all his flames.

" _Time out for Present!_ "

"Or for the love of–!" Verde scowls as he saw the ray missed Bermuda thanks to his sudden shrinking.

" _Warning! Green Mosca sustained too much damage, proceeding in activating Self-destructing sequence for protocol against stolen technology. T minus 5 seconds, 4, 3-_ " Verde sighs and quickly jumps out of the robot ball. Unfortunately, the explosion was too close and he flew.

Next thing he knew he was coughing up dust with a faint tingling sensation all over his body. Verde reached his glasses and used his coat to clear the smudge on them to see the shadow over him.

" **Herbivore** …" Vongola's Cloud was glaring at him murderously.

"What?" He drawls, then scowls at the sight of his chubby arms again.

"It seems we are out of the game thanks to that stunt you pulled," Mukuro grimace as he tried to twirl his trident in his hands. It seems he wasn't the only one caught in the explosion.

When the words caught up with Verde, he notices his cracked wristwatch. He pouts, "It was too soon."

Then Verde pushes his glasses up his nose and looks over the remaining contenders, "Pity the explosion didn't catch up to that Vindice boss, but at least he is too badly damage to help out his representative if what the others spoke of is true."

* * *

Their boss was fighting alongside with the brat and Mammon isn't feeling that surprised as they should. They did say the brat was almost Varia quality (the day before, their boss darkly smirks in eagerness, saying in a couple of years, the brat would be so much fun to play with). Their sky flames attacks took turns and at times were shot at the same time at the Vindice guard who took over once Bermuda's time ran out. Shame, if Verde shoot a second sooner, this battle would have been over by now.

Mammon decidedly ignore Verde trying to fix his scorched white coat not paying any heed to the murderous looks of his representatives, turns to see their boss still fighting against the undead Arcobaleno's representative. At one point their boss pulled back the brat, who almost couldn't dodge in time. It was fortunate their boss was able to activate the crystal shields on time when the Vindice guard warped yet again.

 _It had to be one of the undead. We should consider learning more about defeating those things in the future,_ Mammon muttered to themselves.

As they watched them fly off to dodge an attack of piercing chains, Mammon felt a sudden disturbance near them that was too far off from Jaeger. Their eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the black hole before the two sky flame wielders.

Jaeger disappeared and Mammon sends out faint flames to locate his flame signature. Next to them, Reborn stiffen and looks up. Mammon followed his sight and cursed at the terrible angle as Jaeger attacked from above, but he was missing an arm.

Mammon blinked and saw their boss paled, frozen as his left arm was severed and dropped on the ground thanks to the guard's arm. The brat shouts angrily and barely able to drag their boss from another attack that would have proved fatal.

Before Mammon knew it, they were already in their uncursed form, joining the brat in beating the heck of Jaeger, enough to give them distance.

"We'll show you a true teleportation, you creep!" Mentally, Mammon hated themselves on using Skull's insult.

Dragging the surprised Vongola and their shocked boss, Mammon teleported them far away from Jaeger.

"What—?" the brat gaps and turns in surprise at them. Xanxus already out of his shock, focused in cauterizing the bottom of his severed arm.

"Verde left his speakers on and muttered something about mist flames in your system," Mammon eyes him for a moment, "If only we had those lenses that your mists have. We just have to work what we have."

The brat stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head with a sad look, "Don't bother, is too deep. Besides it was the Man of the Iron Hat who put it."

"Ah, the attack," Mammon huffs before looking up at their boss, "Almost ready to go in Boss or want to fake it since we believe Jaeger _broke_ your watch on your left arm."

The brat narrows his eyes suspiciously at them, but didn't comment.

"Return," scoffs their boss, then he turns to the brat, "Get that scum and show him who's boss."

The brat nods and turns to Mammon, but Mammon spoke over him, "Just hurry up and beat that guard. Once you break the curse, I will give you 27% discount on any favor you ask us."

They quickly dodge when Jaeger short warp to their location.

Mammon deadpans, "Didn't notice we shrank again."

Their boss eyes the renewed assault of Jaeger against the brat. It seems this might just be the last run. Both tired and down to just attacking.

* * *

Yuni grasps tightly her pacifier her mother gave her before she… The young girl shakes her head, _No I must focus on the now, not before or even after._

She winces at every hit Tsunayoshi received, but shouts in joy with every returned hit. Watching not only the possibility of winning this what could be a step closer in breaking everyone's curse, but watching her fellow Arcobalenos working together without outright fighting amongst themselves. Sometimes she thinks they really are children with the way they antagonize each other with silly pranks even if they were almost coming close to killing each other.

She was so focused in the battles, which was why she didn't notice the latecomers until they were near. Dino was limping toward her with Byakuran smiling maniacally, hanging from his shoulders who the latter greeted, "Since when you have a twin Yuni-chan~?!"

The Sky Arcobaleno turns to look at them better only to gasp in worry at the sight of Byakuran and Dino, with the rest of the Alliance members that were no longer active in the battles. The white haired young man was bleeding profusely from his head and from his side.

Dino had an already healing scar across his face, barely missing his eye, "Sorry we took too long, we stopped by with Ryohei for some healing. This guy isn't looking as bad as he looks. He still hadn't clean off the leftover blood. Although I think the concussion only made him act even weirder…"

"Ah~ A flying fish! You think the creepy little zombie stalker would like to have tea with me? Don't worry, I would give him the burned water one," Byakuran said it with a serious face, that Yuni couldn't help giggle.

"No, he's still his usual self, Dino-nii," The Cavallone boss sighs either from exhaustion or exasperation, the girl doesn't know, but gave him a spot next to her to see the battle.

"So what did I miss?" He carefully let Byakuran sat down next to him, while more people showed up to see the final fight.

"Bermuda temporary broke the curse," she bluntly put in. Gamma sighed next to her as Dino freaked out.

"WHAT?!"

Yuni pats the mafia boss in comfort, "Don't worry, two of the Arcobalenos helped, it was amazing!"

Dino gapes at her in disbelief and slowly turns to watch the fight. At the sight of Jaeger smirking, Yuni stiffens, but didn't look away, feeling this is the moment and it seems Tsunayoshi felt it too.

The Vindice guard aims a punch toward Tsuna, only to suddenly fall to the ground in a twitching mess. A silence washed over the whole field, as if holding its breath. Without waiting for the Vindice guard's next move or Bermuda do something equally insane, everyone watched Tsunayoshi fall to his knees and grab the guard's wrist with the boss watch. With a flicker of his sky flame, the Vindice boss watch broke.

Yuni releases her breath while her hand was clutching her chest, smiled, "He did it."

* * *

Cheers exploded around Tsuna.

He was out of breath and not sure if he can go another round of fighting. It was a great blessing that the Arcobaleno helped tremendously since he still wasn't recovered from the fever or the mist flames' returned its attacks. He was rather fortunate he didn't get a vision in mid battle, too focus on the next move and how to work with the helping Arcobaleno.

That is when a loud, but slow clapping echoed around them. Dread pooled in Tsuna's stomach. He isn't quite sure if it's the foreign mist flame acting up again or something else.

With a dramatic flair that puts Daemon to shame, Checkerface appears before them, who had his hands in front of him in a show of clapping.

The masked man takes out his scepter from under his arm and twirled to the ground, "Well done, Tsunayoshi. You round up the next generation's _world's strongest_ in one place, making the passing the torch so to speak, easier."

Tsuna pales realizing as everyone else growls.

"If it isn't the coward who hides his face behind a mask. I have a rather large bone to pick with you," Reborn glares along with the rest of the bruised Arcobaleno joining him in his path toward the Man in the Iron Hat. Bermuda feebly tried to join, but to his frustration he couldn't muster up strength to even float. It seems their battle caught up to him. Instead he snarled curses at him.

Checkerface twirls his scepter again with one hand as he ignored everyone to speak to Tsuna, "I believe I can now stop this farce of a game."

"But first, let's give out the grand prize, shall we?" Checkerface looks around and gave a slight grin, "By the look of things, it seems like the Sun Arcobaleno won."

Tsuna felt his breath quicken, wondering how he can buy more time, _Talbot, where are you?!_

Mammon huffs as Xanxus chuckles darkly, "My boss watch is still functioning, scum."

Everyone sees the undamaged watch on Xanxus' undamaged arm.

"I see," Checkerface turns to look at Mammon then at Reborn, "Its rather rare for a tie."

Then as if making a decision, he nods to himself before he snaps his fingers. Both Reborn's and Mammon's pacifier's glowed, blinding everyone.

Everyone blinks off the black spots and stares at the two no longer toddler beings. Instead, a rather tall hooded person stood where Mammon was and next to them was…

"Reborn's friend?! You're back!" Tsuna gaps in surprise.

The hitman smirks at Tsuna, but seemed rather annoyed. Tsuna frowns at this, _Geez, he's acting just like Re—wait a minute...curly sideburns, annoying smirk, that fedora, Leon?! What the heck?! He is Reborn!_

His shock quickly turns to heavy relief as the young teen's eyes watered. Tsuna's lip trembled, coming close to embarrass himself with an ugly crying. Understanding, Reborn harsh look softens and nods, tugging his fedora upwards before giving a slight bow with his head.

When Tsuna tried to move forward to run to the man who been with him through everything, his legs refused to move. For some reason, he had a sudden memory of Reborn freezing before being sent to the future that would never be.

There was a muffling curses and groans behind Tsuna. It seems he wasn't the only one who couldn't move from their position.

"I did my part of the deal, it's now time for yours," Checkerface calmly fingers his scepter.

"EXPLAIN TRASH!" Xanxus huffs, raising unsteadily his only arm with his gun at the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.

In response to that, Checkerface whirls his scepter before slamming it to the ground. Too fast for even Reborn to shot an attack, a ray of powerful light run through the ground to Tsuna before connecting that tendril of bright energy to Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Byakuran, Kyoya, and Mukuro, while pushing everyone else back.

A familiar shimmering barrier appeared around those connected by the tendrils of energy, separating the connected flame users from everyone else.

"Impossible! There are no mare rings for it to synchronized to make such a barrier!" Hayato shouts from hanging from a furious Takeshi's shaking shoulder.

Checkerface laughs, "This is why you are no threat to me. I have no need for a fancy ceremony. I simply just _Will_ anything into being."

Raising his scepter, Checkerface shouts, "Let the new generation of the Arcobaleno uphold their sacred duty of protecting the world begin, starting with their Sky!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well that escalated rather quickly. Oh my goodness, I am almost done and it only took me more than a year to do so (sees first story that wasn't updated for more than a year with chapter 20 file still in working progress...)  
Anyways! The next chapter will be updated two weeks since I only need to check any spelling errors. Upcoming next: The mystery watch hacker reveal themselves (herself? himself?), talk about too much _time_ in their hands. LaniAhava out!**


	13. Tsuna and ?

**A/N: Mwahaha, I'm on a roll! Thank you for all your words and support. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna and ?**

"No time like the present," Checkerface disappeared and appeared in front of Tsuna. He felt déjà vu when the masked man attacked toward his stomach.

The Vongola Decimo narrowed his eyes, called into his Will to break the frozen spell the older man placed him in, _Not this time!_

He caught the scepter and quickly froze it. Checkerface showed a slight surprise as Tsuna still had a firm hold on the scepter. A battle of wills began while the scepter trembled between them. Tsuna knew he wouldn't be able to completely freeze it before the man goes crazy and attacked faster than he can a blink again. The Zero-point breakthrough: 1st edition ice began to crack and from this close, Tsuna can feel the vibration of trapped powerful flames. The moment of a possible upper hand proved only to infuriated the masked man even more. The Vongola heir mentally cursed as he felt once again he couldn't move.

Checkerface snatches back his scepter, suppressing the released flames once more after the ice broke, "You must accept your fate, _boy_."

Tsuna tried to lean back barely able to make sense through the pain and the horror of seeing the pacifier form before him. A whispering sensation was pulling him closer, beckoning him like a siren's call and Tsuna is all, but barely fighting back.

"The longer you wait, the more the pain will increase and not just you, but your fellow Arcobalenos," Checkerface commented pointing behind him with his scepter.

This froze Tsuna and lost his concentration of holding back his arm from reaching the pacifier to catch a glance behind him.

"You coward! Leave my sky out of your pathetic games!" Mukuro fought through his invisible bindings with mist flames fighting out for control. Kyoya was snarling, with Cloud flames flickering around his tonfas as he tried to break free. Energy was crackling as they fought more fervently. The same can be said about Xanxus with his wrath flames flickered to dark red storm flames, and Dino's the same with his orange sky flames flickering to yellow sun flames. Squalo and Byakuran, who earlier sustained nore or less serious wounds healed, but their flames were being dragged out without their consent, even if it was less strong than usual. Yet they all were furious, between shouting death and maime threats and yelling for Tsuna to fight back.

Seeing the pure murder of everyone else's eyes at Checkerface even those outside of the barrier, gave warmth in his heart to protect these people who fought alongside with him to this insane of a plan of his. This gave the boy strength and turns to glare at Checkerface as well.

The masked man ignored everyone as he returns his focus on Tsuna. He sighs, "You left me no choice then."

"Don't you dare, trash!" Xanxus shouts at the masked man in frustrated fury. The Man in the Iron Hat points the scepter at Tsuna, disturbing the foreign mist inside of him to mix with his sky flames.

A sharp warning went off within Tsuna, which increased the boy's determination not to falter. As a strong wave tried to force his hand, the Vongola heir held fast once again to his Will. Checkerface frowned and slams his scepter hard on the ground this time.

Tsuna chokes and his head bows as something managed to stifle his sky flames, reminiscence of the time his flames were sealed, cutting off him from everything. Next thing he knew, he plunges into darkness.

* * *

 _Checkerface stares at the sight of the boy's body relaxes. With no hesitation or fight, the boy's arm reached for the pacifier, no longer hearing everyone yelling him to stop. How could he? His flames blocked all senses of the boy._

Just a little bit more _, Checkerface stares at the new Sky Arcobaleno's finger about to brush the floating, solidifying pacifier. Then the boy's ring glowed, resonated with the Sepira's descendant's pacifier blinding everything and everyone._

* * *

Tsuna was drowning. He couldn't fight the unusual mist flames that were pushing him down and down, away from the light. He couldn't even scream as he tried to claw up to stop his body from touching the pacifier. He kept sinking into the darkness.

 _I can't…can't….do…it…..alone…_

 _Flickering, floating pictures frames appeared around him. Images of the past day appeared before him:_

 _"I knew my little bro had a brilliant idea!" Dino grins with a bright and amazed look given to someone like him._

 _"It doesn't matter, I will always follow, Bossu," Chrome said it so natural and sincere._

" _No one touches my sky without my saying so!" Mukuro proclaimed with such passion that the feelings of being cared for lingered after waking up._

 _"No one hurts the little carnivore!" to his immense shock, he gains respect in Kyoya's eyes._

 _"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo didn't just see him as another subordinate, but someone to look up to._

 _"Who is there for you no matter what—" Takeshi who felt the pain of being thrown away after not being useful and willing to be with him._

 _"Tsuna-sama," Hayato finally listened and compromised between their wishes of how to call him._

 _"Of course he is going to be more than just the best, after all he's my student," Reborn had to say it while he was still reeling from Colonnello's praise._

 _Then more picture frames appeared, slightly smaller, but no less important to him:_

 _The Arcobaleno each had assisted him at the cost of their watches and time:_

 _Skull destroying Jaeger's arm; Colonnello stabbing said same guard with a Rain flame covered knife; Fon giving up most of his flames to waste a minute of three from Bermuda; Verde figuring out a way for him to power up while using up the rest of the undead Arcobaleno's present; Mammon offered a way to free him from the pain, while gaining a breather; and Yuni cheering him on at the sidelines._

 _…TOGETHER…_

 _SUPPORT…_

 _NO LONGER ALONE_

Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand, pulling him forward.

* * *

With a strange pop in his ears, Tsuna finds himself stumbling onto stable ground. The silence wasn't suffocating, instead it had a welcome back vibe. He squints to see through the receding darkness to find a familiar narrow path with floating flames at either side. The young boy was unsure what he must do, but felt a tug to go forward.

Tsuna couldn't shake the feeling he has been here before.

When he walks near the first flame, it transformed into an older woman with a dark hair, pulled back into a pony tail. She radiates power and strength especially as she hold her crossbow in preparation for something, yet her eyes showed warmth and care. Confused, Tsuna kept walking and passed by another flame. This time it took form of a fedora wearing man with a mustache. He was wielding a pistol. His eyes narrowed in anticipation and eagerness.

The next was another man wearing a monocle on his left eye with extreme focus as if pinpointing where to aim the flamed boomerang as he hold it back, ready to be thrown. Tsuna quickens his pace and stares at the almost shoulder length light brown haired man standing with poise yet tensed for any movement while holding a strange two bladed knife engulfed with sky flames. The Vongola heir felt himself straighten up and walked by him to see another man with a grim, dark look that would have scared Tsuna more if the man wasn't holding what looks like a flaming fork. Then again, who knows what kind of damage one can do with a fork.

The path began to lighten up more with a strange blue ethereal glow that he prayed there will be no terrifying ghosts since he isn't eager to become one soon. Yet another being stood by the border of the path. He was bald in exception to two turfs of dark hair, which one was at the front of his head and the other at the back. He was twirling his sky flamed knife with his knees slightly bended, ready to stab whatever is in the darkness.

A slight huff of amusement catches Tsuna's attention. He looks down further as he kept walking in the path and was horrified to find the smirking face of Xanxus! Then he blinks to see the sneer and bloodlust radiating from bare hands of Flames of Wrath of a young man with long hair tied in a low pony tail to realize this was someone else.

Suddenly an explosion went off behind him. He turns around and was shocked. All the flames he passed are now showing their back to him, pushing back the darkness from entering the path with their flame weapons (or the last guy's case literally with his bare hands).

Tsuna would have kept staring if he didn't felt a strong glow trying to catch his attention again. Whirling around, Tsuna turns to find a very _familiar_ insignia on the ground.

 _Wait a minute that's…!_

"It has been a while, Tsunayoshi," a voice echoed around him. Tsuna froze. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or shock. For before him stood Vongola Primo, giving him a serene smile.

This situation may be similar as the other times Tsuna meet the first Vongola boss, but it makes it no easier to know how to act appropriately, "Primo…"

"Really, Giotto? I thought you didn't want to freak out your descendent like this?" Tsuna whips his head to the female voice. It was a young woman in the same clothes as he seen Yuni dressed in, except in a dress instead of shorts.

* * *

Giotto, the first boss of the Vongola Famiglia, an echo of his former self that resided in a piece of jewelry, but he had caught glimpses of his descendant's recent _battles_. Then something disrupting the balance more so than it was already. The power of the Arcobaleno was interfering with the already present Vongola power and dangerously competing, antagonized more so by that strange mist flames.

From what he understood after the explanation given by a sudden appearance of a familiar woman who happen to give him the Vongola rings now inside of said rings with him, was how she didn't like what her dear friend has become. She took advantage at the sudden link with Tsunayoshi when he was first attacked by that _man._ Since then, she helped prepare a path for him and Tsuna to meet when the time was right.

Primo wasn't happy and while history dictates of his kindness and humble beginnings as a vigilant, he is a selfish man. He wouldn't let his precious descendant be caught between two powers and if he had his way, the boy wouldn't even be involved at all. Now it's mote point and he would not let his grandson (of however many greats) be sacrifice to the world by his very dying will, unable to grow up to become a man. He will find a way or die trying (again)!

The other Wills, who were just a glimmer of their former selves, agreed his sentiments and believed in protecting what is theirs. Tsunayoshi is the true heir and owner of the ring and there is no way they would let this stand if they have the ability to do something about it.

Giotto of Vongola beams at his descendent with a slightly less brightness after Sepira interrupted. It isn't his fault he gets to finally have a longer conversation with the boy! Even if the circumstances are once again not the best. Just typical Vongola luck. Why the Fourth boss became known to wield The Fork only because it was only thing available to defend himself as he made his debut at his first major banquet that turned out ambush/assassination attempt.

The poor guy never lived it down with his guardians. It was rather fortunate the Fourth was frightening and merciless with The Fork, otherwise the rest of the Mafia would be just as amused.

Back to the talking with his cute and wondrous descendant and stopping that jJerkface from further cursing his precious boy, Giotto tried to get his bearings back.

"Please excuse your _dear grandfather_ ," Sepira smiles gently at the shocked boy, "He only has echoes of past Wills for company and very much a doting grandfather to finally get to be with his beloved grandson."

"EH?!"

" _Sepira_ ," Giotto pouts for a moment before turning back to Tsunayoshi, "I'm just glad I caught you on time."

Tsunayoshi blinks in confusion for a moment to gasp in horror, "Time? Oh no! The Man in the Iron Hat will be turning the others–"

"Peace Tsunayoshi," Giotto places his hand on the tensed shoulder of his young heir. How much he wished to take the burden of someone who still a child and more civilian than mafia like he was once long ago. Giotto mentally shakes those dark thoughts and looks into the eyes of the now still boy, "Time may run its course here, but compared to your dimension, none will come to pass once you return."

"What?" the boy frowns, trying to understand what he said.

Giotto chuckles lightly with a slight embarrassment at Sepira's soft exasperation sigh, "By the time you return, it will be like no time has passed at all. Just like the time you and your Mist entered your mindscape."

Tsunayoshi sighs in relief before grimacing, "I'm still not sure what I can do to stop this insanity."

"Hence why we brought you here, Tsunayoshi," Sepira enters the conversation again. She ruffles the boy's hair, finally calming the young boy, "I couldn't let my old friend keep doing this…this travesty."

She then sighs, "It has gone long enough and I fear he may be lost even though his time is yet to come."

Giotto feeling the melancholy of the ancestor of the Sky Arcobaleno, puts in, "Which is why we have been interfering in the battle as of late. Checkerface has been letting many things slip, so we've even the battlefield as much as we could."

The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Have you been cancelling the battles or leaving those long weird messages?"

"The messages were all me, when Giotto informed me you still needed time to recuperate," Sepira smile with no hint of shame. If Tsuna didn't know any better he would think she was pleased with herself.

"I didn't want you to get involved in those shameful, bad excuse battles," Giotto crosses his arms then eyes his descendant with pride, "Once again you never cease to amaze me how you still keep saving your precious people."

The boy looks down, which Giotto caught the rising blush on his face. Sepira gripped his elbow, effectively stopping him from attacking his grandson with a crushing hug.

"We were still figuring out a good time to interfere, but it's rather hard to return the land of the living when one is good and dead. Although…" Sepira looks in the distance and mumbled to herself.

Giotto seeing his chance looks at his descendant with a soft smile, "I am aware you are just a boy, but with everything you went through, the decisions and fights you faced, you've grown up. Reborn did an incredible job in helping you find yourself. Now you are on your way to be the best 'you' you can be."

Tsunayoshi gaps in skepticism, hardly believing his words. Then he shook his head and something fundamental shifted. It was small, but a large step in Giotto's opinion, "I will never let you down, Primo."

Giotto no longer could resist. He engulfs his descendent with a tight hug with all his affection and love.

"Never Primo to you, Tsunayoshi. You're my favorite grandson, no matter what others say," he lets go and beams brightly, "Regardless of what ever path you end up taking, know I will always be proud of you."

"Thank you…grandfather," Tsunayoshi blushes, but looks up at him in wonder and awe from the tight embrace.

"Well I must thank you, Tsunayoshi for your persistence in facing what many lesser men would call a hopeless fight. I don't expect, rather I know, wondrous things will come to pass thanks to you," Sepira smiles at them and it widens when Tsunayoshi hides his head in Giotto's cape.

Giotto felt their surroundings lighten up and while the mist was clearing, Tsunayoshi was fading away.

Sepira places her clasped hands forward, "Everything would work out and when you see Checkerface, tell him Sepira says 'You're an idiot'."

Then the boy was gone. Giotto lets out a long sigh, dropping his empty arms to his side.

"The same applies to you, Giotto. You'll see him again and I have a feeling it would be in better terms," she pats his shoulders.

Giotto shakes his head and frowns, "By the way, what did you do to Wonomichi? I know he was supposed to be overseeing the battles and all."

Sepira just gave him an innocent smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Geez, Sepira wasn't supposed to be that devious when I began writing her, she really hid it well. Thanks for your reviews and to all new readers reading this story! Coming up next will be the final chapter (I'm still not sure if I'm doing an epilogue or not since it would be short) and finally everyone will demand justice or whatever those mafia or turned mafia call it. Until next month or two, LaniAhava out!**


	14. Tsuna and Everyone else

**A/N: This was inspired by other fics of overprotective people protecting their love ones with a "hint" of bloodthirst. It's almost over everyone *sniff* Thank you for following me in this story and all your support and yes, you too guest readers!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna/ Everyone else**

Tsuna blinks and found himself staring at the orange pacifier floating in front of him, with his right hand just a breath away from touching it. A wave of sky flames that were not his, but still felt so right, came out of his ring and silenced the luring whispers. He snatches back his hand away from the orange pacifier and looks up at the blank face of Checkerface.

Tsuna blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, "Sepira says you're an idiot."

This broke the masked man's façade, "…what?"

"Lil' Bro's Guardians have dips by order of A-List Contract!" Dino shouts, signaling everyone to attack in a strange organized manner especially for a large amount of mafioso (and converted ones). While most of the present attacked, there were more from his friends, who Reborn insists being his subordinates/ guardians, thrown at Checkerface.

Currently Tsuna paid not heed to it. For before him, the orange pacifier was fading away. He can feel the forceful bonds connecting with his potential fellow Arcobaleno fade away as well. Not only that, but the heaviness is finally all gone, taking the barrier with it. He still felt the old past flames giving back his lost strength caused by the foreign mist flames and constant fighting.

His thoughts were interrupted by the explosions suddenly increased in sound, no longer muffled by the barrier. It came close to obliviating the already damaged battlefield. Worried, Tsuna searches for Kyoya who would be an avenging demon for the destruction of his Namimori.

To his shock, Kyoya was too busy summoning Roll, while directing his spinning chained tonfa, blocking any stray attacks that dared to interrupt him. A couple of Tsuna's friend took a step back, while some who didn't bother were shielded by Hayato's Sistema C.A.I. shield component or their own flames knowing the Rain of Purple Death is upon them.

Speaking of Rain, Takeshi was laughing in a very dark manner that the adult Reborn looked proudly from across the field as he sent waves upon waves of Rain flames to corner Checkerface. The masked man's movement only slow down a bit, but enough to be within the epicenter of Kyoya's attack.

With a most bloodthirsty smirk, Kyoya chuckles, "Get **him** Roll."

Tsuna gaps at the sheer brutality of spikes making hundreds of large holes on the poor ground, blowing debris that almost blew Tsuna off his feet.

"Tch! Show off! At least list item number 18 is checked off as well," Hayato mutters close by.

Tsuna turns to ask what is this list everyone is talking about to find Hayato standing a bit too close. Instead of leaning away from the invasion of space, Tsuna moves closer to him for comfort at how close he was about to being cursed into an Arcobaleno.

"Turf-Top is on his way here, once he brings the thing, Tsuna-sama," Hayato comments half looking over Tsuna for any hidden wounds in need to be taken care of, while the other half of his attention holds down the shield on the focused fighters attacking the weakening Checkerface.

"Thing?" Tsuna asks, but Hayato was already communicating with Lal asking for aerial view of the attacks.

"KEEP AWAY TO THE EXTREME!" His big brother ran full throttle toward them, ignoring the cry of outrage from Checkerface, barely seen under a large stack of intercrossing Roll's spikes.

Once his big brother was speaking distance away, Tsuna shouted in a high pitch voice in horror, "IS THAT HIS SCEPTER?!"

"Well done! Now its time for the Bucking Horse to make his mark," Hayato grins. Some debris came falling toward them, but Hayato easily blows it up with his dynamite missiles.

Ryohei quickly looks over Tsuna and heals up the scratches and the swollen eye he received from Jagger earlier.

"Squalo! it's time for the Revenge item #4!" Dino shouts from across the field, only tripping on one tiny rock.

"VOI—ACK!" Tsuna facepalm when Squalo cut short his yell to spit out blood.

 _He must have irritated his wound around his neck_ , Tsuna thought from his spot, still recovering.

Unfortunately, when he covered his face, he missed the beginning of Squalo aiming his rain flames at something that was not at the direction of the escaping Checkerface. When he looked up, Tsuna kept raising his head up to see Enzo roaring and stomping all of Checkerface's attacks.

" _GWAHAHA! Lambo can see that weirdo's power is in critical levels! Told you his wannabe power was in his scepter!_ " Hayato scowls at the Lightning's guardians boasting, taking over the camera of his Vongola-X Phone.

"Get off the screen, stupid cow!" Lambo responded by sticking his tongue out. Tsuna shakes his head, not sure what is going on anymore.

Lal takes back the camera, " _Give us 5 more minutes and we will bring the package._ "

 _Package?_ Tsuna thought, but was distracted when he was dragged to Yuni, barely missing a meteor that Checkerface returned from Enma's attack.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the heal~" Byakuran grins with his eyes close at Lussuria.

"Nothing to it, sweet thing! I don't want Boss doing all the work, after all~!" Byakuran laughs at the Varia Sun before he rolls his shoulders. He floats off the ground toward Xanxus who was busy ripping a new one at Squalo for overdoing it.

"—NO MORE YELLING, STUPID SHARK! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THE PAPERWORK INCLUDING THE ONE OF YOUR DEMISE! IT ISN'T WORTH MY FUC*ING TIME!"

Yuni and Gamma walks up to the present Varia with Tsuna and his two friends, Hayato and Ryohei. Before joining the Varia, Hayato complained to Tsuna about Takeshi would have joined them, but Hayato lost rock-paper-scissors for who of the two will avenge Tsuna.

 _It sure does explain, Takeshi slicing through the heavy attacks from Checkerface like warm butter, laughing and having a blast,_ Tsuna nervously laugh at the sight.

That also explains the A-list Contract or the list of ideas to beat Checkerface to avenge Tsuna's figurative stab in the back on that fateful night. The explanation doesn't make it less horrifying, but it was strangely touching (the latter makes Tsuna question how much of his sanity has been lost since this whole mafia mess began).

"Don't kill him, Byakuran! We still need him alive to break everyone else's curse!"

Byakuran salutes at Yuni shout before he brightly smiles at Tsuna, "Watch what we learn from you, Tsuna~yoshi!"

Hayato cups his mouth and shouts, "Operation Dragon Rage Explosion begins…NOW!"

By his side, Tsuna mouth the name and still was confused at how did everyone had the time to make these strategies.

Byakuran flies up next to Enma, who was currently using his gravity to hold Checkerface in place.

"Hello Mr. Checkerman~!"

Checkerface keeps his silence, but he does spit out a large amount of blood. The mask man wipes off the blood from his chin, taking advantage of the small reprieve, even if he cannot move from his position.

When Xanxus shoots, just slower than usual with the lack of one of his pistols thanks to his missing arm, Takeshi stepped back. The Vongola Rain guardian raises his hand eagerly at Hayato. The Vongola storm guardian groans and gives the taller boy a high five.

Tsuna looks at Hayato curiously as the latter straightens his belt and changes the match in his mouth, "See you in a bit, Ju—I meant, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato blushes when Takeshi chuckles, "Anyways, I'll be joining with those two lunatics!"

"Haha! Funny how the three of you once tried to kick Tsuna out of the Mafia game," Takeshi pumps his shoulder at Tsuna, who paled for a bit.

Hayato blushes and stomps off, "How many times I've told you this isn't a game! And I am still making amends for such stupidity of my part!"

"Be careful!" Tsuna shouted, trying to stop them from bickering and focus on Checkerface. The mask man seemed to be getting his energy back.

 _That reminds me…._ Tsuna turns to Bermuda. The Vindice Boss was surrounded by his subordinates and cheering on the attackers of Checkerface.

"Break his legs!" one of the guards shouted.

A female Vindice guard shrieked, "Make him suffer~".

" ** _Kill him slowly_** ," Bermuda growled with glee.

Tsuna shakes his head and pushes through his friends. He had to convince his big brothers to not break the scepter. Who knows what could happen.

Speaking of which, Checkerface looked bad with his mask cracked, even if it doesn't show his true face. He knew this would not stop everyone to vent out, but that isn't the true reason he needs to stop this madness. If they use up all their flames now, how would the device to stop these fights would be powered by? He highly doubts they have time to waste now that Checkerface was in the process of passing on the power to new vessels to stabilize the world.

Fortunately, his flames were now in full capacity and calls upon them.

"This must stop!" A strong wave of harmony rippled through the whole beaten battlefield, freezing everyone. No one moved as Tsuna strode with no hesitation or weakness while his sky flames danced around him in a moving aura of power.

Once he was close to Checkerface, he can see the masked man was restrained by Mukuro's creepy vines, Chrome's steel cords and Fran's sparkly ribbons which the latter was covered by a couple of tiny fruit stickers that said _Property of the Amazing Fran and the dumb and scary pineapples._

The cracked masked man looks up with a pitiful voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Why?"

He sighs, "It amazes me how no matter what I do to you…."

Tsuna pales, staring in disbelief, "You wanted to be killed? Why?!"

"Too long, I—"

"Shut him up! He's going for the sobbing story route!" Hayato shouts. Everyone scrambles from Mukuro to Takeshi to even Xanxus to summon their flickering flames to interrupt the weakened Checkerface.

Tsuna gaps at them. For some reason, it felt rather hypocritical of them. Suddenly someone appeared next to Tsuna.

"Oh my! Oh dear! Master Checkerface! I am dearly sorry I am late! I think I took a left turn when I suppose to go backwards!" Wonomichi's grin stiffens at the sight of the battlefield, "I missed the battles?"

Before Tsuna could say anything, he finds himself pulled back hard. A gun was being readied to be shot, which got Tsuna's attention. The brown-haired teenager looks up from the ground he was pushed to and stares in shock at the defensive position the Adult form of Reborn took in front of him. It was just like the time his father almost finished him off and Reborn broke the curse to save him.

"—should I come another time? You seem a little busy playing hostage. Never thought you would be into that kind of thing, being all dominating and all," Wonomichi said. He disregards the ensuing splutters and chokes, focusing with brushing off weird gooey stuff from his own checkered pattern top hat, mumbling something about crazy aunty Sephy pranking again.

"Eh? What did he say? Tell Lambo-sama!" shouted the Vongola Lightning guardian in Spanner's arms. The two were not the only ones who joined them. Shoichi also came with Lal sitting on his shoulder.

Taking in the sight of all the damage, Shoichi whimpers, "So glad I decided to work on logistics."

"Geez, stop being a wimp! I still cannot believe my future self could see anything dangerous about you," Lal jumps off Shoichi's shoulder and shouted, "Vongola brat! I brought your special overnight delivery package!"

"What package?" Tsuna asks, looking over Reborn's protective stance to Lal in confusion.

"BAA—AA!"

Everyone followed the sound and stare at the sheep walking through the destroyed ground until it dropped into a hole. The animal bleated harder. It was only by an old crackle that silenced the sheep to a soft bleat.

"Silly thing, sometimes I wonder who is the blind one here," an old man with a black bandana wrapped over his eyes, taps his cane against the edge of the hole where his sheep fell.

"Talbot!" Tsuna shouted in relief.

* * *

"My, my so this is where everyone went," the elderly man turns to Tsuna, "Silly boy. You ask me to make you something, yet you forgotten to leave me a delivery address for this poor, old blind man."

Talbot turns from the gawking brown haired boy to face curiously at Checkerface, "It has been a while, Kawahira."

Everyone was confused, but those who had met Kawahira yelled out in disbelief, "EHH?!"

Talbot shrugs, "Once you get him to somewhat like you, he loves it when you call him uncle. He's a softie at heart. It's a shame he's obsessed in saving the world and doing it by himself."

After a sharp rap of his cane against the broken boulder under it, Talbot snorts, "You're wearing that silly checkered costume, aren't you? It was only one time Sepira commenting how it looked dashing on you and now you never take it off? Nothing wrong looking like a wimpy guy, Kawahira."

Talbot overlooks the incredulous stares as he rummages through his coat to take out a weird looking jar, "Honestly, you youngsters think you can carry the world all of your own. At least Sepira and that Vongola child knows what's what. Most of the time."

Seeing how everyone else were taking a breather, no longer filled with self-righteous rage, Tsuna stands up, but didn't bother moving yet.

"Now I am in need of some powerful flames, hopefully you youngsters haven't used it up in fighting this idiot," at the last word, Talbot waves his cane at the general direction of Checkerface.

Checkerface on his part sighs and drops his mist flames to show a young man with white short hair, wearing a green kimono. While everyone still in shock at the shocking news, Checkerface, now Uncle Kawahira sits up and straightens his small, round glasses.

"Hohoho, still cool as ever, Grandpa Talbot!" Wonomichi laughs. He ignored the questioning looks from everyone as he jumps in a hole and pulls out the trapped sheep.

"Why thank you Wono-chi, but I'm still not happy with you for following through Kawahira's plans," Talbot comments. He returns his attention to unscrewing the top of the clear, weird-looking round jar.

"Ready to bury that sacrificial Arcobaleno curse idea of yours, Kawahira?" Talbot asks.

"It has been too long," Kawahira sighs, "I cannot believe this will end simply."

"And all will be alright, Kawahira," Yuni smiles, standing next to Tsuna.

Kawahira looks at Yuni curiously then at Tsuna, which wasn't lost by anyone since everyone either shifted to close ranks around them, and the others some moved closer to Kawahira, threatening.

"You've seen it?" In response to Kawahira's question, Yuni nods.

Kawahira stares at the young girl and Tsuna in slight surprise. Behind them and above, he catches a glimpse of Sepira raising her eyebrow and made a "go on" hand gesture, while he ignores Giotto giving him threatening looks and signaling ways of how he will disembowel him.

"If it works, then I will break the rest of the curse, but only if it works," Kawahira nods at Talbot.

Talbot crackles and places the weird jar on the ground that was pressed into a nice flat surface by his cane, "Alright then, step right up those of full flame capacity. As for you, Bermuda, I am in need of that dark vortex of infinite of the Flame of the Night."

"Why should I?" Bermuda asks curiously.

"For one thing, everyone here are still in fighting mode and you don't want to get the bad side of the Vongola child. He has all his lineage and everyone on his side," Talbot shrugs. He may be literally blind, but he can see how these people would follow young Tsunayoshi's lead.

Tsuna spoke up, "Besides, you will get what you've wish! Having something that Uncle Kawahira couldn't do."

Bermuda looks over to Kawahira then at the jar, "Very well. In one condition."

"Condition?" Talbot crackles, "Still believe nothing is ever free?"

The Vindice boss paid no attention to him and stares at Tsuna, "I will oversee the Jar."

Tsuna was silent, thinking over his response. Then looked up, making eye contact with Bermuda's bandaged face, to respond, "I want to say deal, but I prefer everyone's support."

Protests began to threaten violence when Tsuna turns to them with a serious look, "We must compromise or else this will never end. I don't want to fight to reach the point of one of us will not see tomorrow just because of pride."

"Pride is what makes us strong, Tsuna," Enma puts in, but smiles, "But I value your friendship more and I stand by your choice."

"Aww! You care about us? Glad you saw how much I learn from you~" Byakuran grins before popping in a marshmallow in his mouth, "You have mah 'ote."

"You better know what you're doing, baby boss," Xanxus growls. He looks over to Squalo, swaying from his position. Annoyed, he pushes down his Rain and joins him on the ground, pressuring his cauterized stump.

"I trust your decision, Lil' bro!" Dino gave him a thumb up, grinning before wincing at his split lip. Once everyone nods with varying levels of annoyance, yet with trust, Tsuna turns to Talbot, "Let's get this started."

* * *

Those of the candidates of the new Arcobaleno along with Enma, in exception of Squalo, who is recovering, and most of Tsuna's guardians feed their flames into the Flame Jar. The Arcobaleno who still didn't have their curse broken, hold their breath as the jar began to glow. Once it almost blind them with its light, it turned dark. Yet the dark wasn't a sign of absence, for the Flame Jar was vibrating with power. Within its misty, dark flames of Night, were flashes of all the sky flames with a bit of Earth flames that the latter helped guide the flames into the small entrance of the jar.

Kawahira tilts his head as if hearing something no one can hear before his eyes widen, "It worked."

"The next generation tends to do that," crackles Talbot, he turns to Tsuna, "I was promised cake, shall we?"

"Wait! What about the Arcobaleno Curse?!" Tsuna turns to Kawahira, showing a hint of golden orange glow in his eyes.

Kawahira looks back at the group of babies, "If you return my scepter, I will do so."

While Tsuna asks Ryohei to give him back the scepter, Bermuda grabs the Flame Jar tightly with his arms. Once Tsuna holds the scepter, he notices Jagger picking up Bermuda, "Don't you want to break your curse too?"

Bermuda huffs, "No. I'm satisfied like this."

With a nod at Tsuna, the Vindice disappeared into a dark portal.

Tsuna stares only for a moment before walking back to Kawahira. The Vongola heir looks down at his tight grip on the scepter, staring at the object. He felt a ghost pain flair on his stomach and for a second he feared he wasn't completely free from being forced into being the next Sky Arcobaleno. Suddenly something landed on his head. The weight was different than usual, but Tsuna knew the sense of familiarity, safe and trust.

"Here is your scepter, Uncle Kawahira," Tsuna stretches out his arms to give the scepter back. With Reborn behind him with his warm, strong hand on his head, it was given without any shaking from his side.

Kawahira takes his scepter and says nothing. The still Cursed Arcobaleno warily stood before him and waited. The heavy silence was only broken by the sheep bleating into Wonomichi's hand, licking off the goo that was stuck on it.

The scepter was raised and with a slash toward the Arcobaleno, the air tensed and the pacifiers' light glow almost as bright as the Flame Jar had earlier. There was an explosion, only showing tall silhouettes from within the smoke that encompassed them.

A male voice that was not a high pitch of a child, nor as deep as Adult Reborn exclaimed with a slight crack, "Kora…it worked…we're free!"

There was a strange sound before a punch was heard. An adult Colonnello come out flying out of the clearing smoke, landing in front of Reborn's feet.

Once the smoke cleared, it showed Lal was blushing, shyly touching her lips, Fon shaking his head in calm amusement, Verde fixing his white coat before smirking, and Skull raising his arms, exclaiming, "This is totally awesome! Victory tackle!"

"HIEEE! That's not necessary!"

Tsuna screamed in fear when the unCursed Cloud Arcobaleno jumped Tsuna, giving his thanks. Lal punch on the arm, once he was picked up from the floor thanks to Skull. Fon bows in gratefulness with a strong shine in his eyes. Verde reluctantly pats his head before Colonnello intervened and showed him how to ruffle Tsuna's hair correctly. Thankfully Reborn drags him out and glares at Colonnello, "Leave him alone, he's still recovering. We still have a party to go to."

"How uncivilized," Mammon mutters at the sight before appearing next to their boss, "We'll come by later, once my team had their check-ups, probably."

"Thanks for your help!" Tsuna waved at the present Varia before they disappeared. Then he turns to Reborn, "What party?"

"EXTREME! MY LITTLE SISTER AND HER FRIEND WERE GETTING IT READY AT THE USUAL SUSHI PLACE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei gently grabs Tsuna in a choke hold, while giving him more Sun Flames.

Tsuna blushes, but smiles gratefully, "Really? What are we waiting for?"

"I'll bring my family, so I will meet you there," Enma puts in with the sudden appearance of Adelheid nodding. The Liquidation Committee president eyes the field and then at Kyoya before she disappeared with a smirk along with Enma.

"Hn," Kyoya ignores the looks of the Vongola guardians, yet he hasn't left.

Dino steps into the group huddle, putting away his phone, "I've already called up our rides to take everyone to TakeSushi!"

Mutters of thanks and battle stories exchanged around Tsuna as everyone step into the cars that appeared out of nowhere, entering the destroyed battlefield without problem.

It was until Tsuna slumps in his seat in relief that it dawns on him.

They won.

The curse was broken.

But most of all they are alive and laughing. With a peace, he hadn't felt in a long time, Tsuna feel asleep with a smile while hearing laughter and the usual threats.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Upcoming next is the epilogue, AKA Party~! Until next time,** LaniAhava **out!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: *Cue Author's shriek* It has been a while since I've finished a long story, so excited. To commemorate Tsuna's birthday (probably a little late by posting), I'm giving this story a "Complete"!  
Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

The party was full swing and while Tsuna regretted his short nap in one of Dino's cars wasn't longer, he joins in the festivities and laughs at the crazy, happy victory euphoria inside of TakeSushi restaurant. It seems the girls were busy decorating TakeSushi while the older Yamamoto prepared the food during the battles.

Tsuna wonders once again how the man find the time to cook the food for everyone who went to the final battle. Then he sees some familiar dishes and quickly looks around.

"Tsuna-sama?" Hayato asks, but Tsuna's focused on the person hidden in the shadow of the kitchen doorway. Almost sensing his stare, she starts and quickly walks out of sight.

Takeshi pulls Tsuna, "Look! The Varia arrived!"

"Squalo seems alright…Xanxus! Don't shot in here!" Tsuna quickly grabbed a drink from the beverages table and goes to stop the Varia boss from finishing up Squalo who was telling _him_ to take it easy.

"Hey baseball idiot, go distract that Shark bitten buddy of yours while I help with Tsuna-sama deal with the Varia boss!" Takeshi gives a mock salute at Hayato and with a laugh, drags Squalo into a debate of best sword techniques.

Tsuna mentally sighs in relief at his friends easily helped out. No longer worried on that front, he swallowed his fear to face the Wrath flame wielder.

"I brought you this!" Tsuna practically places a battle of unfamiliar lettering to Xanxus' face.

There was silence when Xanxus snatched the bottle and stared at it. The Varia boss scoffs and let slip a small smile, "There might be some hope for you, baby boss."

The moment would have lasted longer, but it was ruined by Ryohei shouting from a raised platform, "EXTREME KARAOKE!"

Both bosses (-in-training) turned to stare with no expression at Lussuria cheering like a fan, holding Levi hostage by forcing the latter record with his phone while Spanner, Shoichi, and Giannini man the karaoke machine. Lambo was holding an upside nine sign giving his score along with Kyoko and Haru doing the same.

"I don't envy you when you become boss," Xanxus chuckles before pushing Tsuna off to join in the four-way fight between Dino, Kyoya, Mukuro, and Adelheid.

Tsuna whimpers at the damages that would cause.

* * *

Nana Sawada for once couldn't muster up her bright smile, ready to face another day. She always thought the best of everything and everyone, but she realized it came to a cost: her son. She tried to ignore those rumors that smear her name and son, smile through the teacher meeting after teacher meeting who only complained how her child risked failing the grade.

How can she face her child? Sure, she put her foot down of Iemitsu subconsciously manipulating her and taking advantage of her desperation of doing anything for him just so he stays one more hour with her.

It wasn't worth it, especially now being away from him and truly seeing her son grow and be surrounded by so much love and devotion without expecting anything in exchange.

Could it be possible her son struggled so much because he had no support of anyone, not even from his own mother?

"I never took you for a coward, Nana," she turns around and was faced with Reborn who grew so fast (where did the time go?). She never was directed with such a look. Although she does deserve it.

"I am always so blind and foolish," she whispers, tugging on her apron, looking down.

"In a certain point of view," Reborn comments, "It is similar to Iemitsu's love struck mentality."

Nana flinches, not looking up from staring at her shoes.

"Yet your son inherited your version that gave him the loyalty of his Family," Nana looks up confused before looking back out the doorway where her son keeps glancing into.

"He wouldn't able to handle them or even last long without your support. We all make mistakes, but are you willing to make up for them, Mamma?" She slowly turns to Reborn, surprised at keeping that name.

 _Is she willing to try again?_

Looking again at her son being surrounded by his friends, switching between laughing and screaming in slight terror. Her son who before use to come straight home to play video games and barely existing.

Rolling up her sleeves, Nana rushes to go through the cupboards to find ingredients for frosting.

It was until she began to write something on the cake she brought, Nana realized Reborn's absence. She shakes her head in slight amusement and quickly finishes up drawing the last letter.

* * *

"Hahi! Haru would kiss Tsuna-kun for his victory!" Kyoko giggles next to Haru and pulls her back before the dark-haired girl could attack Tsuna.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Tsuna dashes off before Haru does something worse like force him sing in front of everyone. He weaved around and ducking attacks from Dino and Kyoya's spar, which Mukuro branched away from by being busy with Fran and the rest of the Kokuyo gang and Xanxus enjoy his drink on his throne chair Levi provided before being dragged back to the record a new single from the brave souls who volunteered to sing. Either that or imitate a dying animal begging to be put out of their misery. One of the best singers he heard so far has been duet from Skull and Enma, singing something about not letting anything get them down.

Tsuna walked past most of the Arcobaleno who were talking to Yuni about who knows what, but not before getting a nod or a slap on the back. He wonders where Reborn disappeared to. Then he found him at the other side of the restaurant directing the rest of the party-goers to another game of his.

Finally, Tsuna finds a hidden corner, cast in shadow. Hopefully no one would bother him for the next few minutes. He hopes he would get a small reprieve from the so much noise and chaos after such a long two days.

Just as he felt relaxed, Tsuna realized he wasn't alone. He slowly looks over his shoulder, only to quickly look away.

It was his father.

* * *

Iemitsu caught hold of the great news of his son's victory! What a miracle and remarkable his son is!

When Iemitsu finally able to sneak behind Tsuna, he was very proud of how his boy still able to sense him. Excited, he reaches over to pat Tsuna's head, but the Vongola heir leans away, giving him a wary look. The older man froze before slowly pulling back his hand. He really did hurt his boy, hadn't he?

The night before, after Tsuna and the rest of the freeloade—others left the house, his Nana practically screamed at him! He didn't know she can get that loud, let alone aim her fury at him!

Somehow, he unintentionally damaged the recently healing wound he gave his Nana after he left her with only a handful of postcards over the years. Lal warned him about lack of communication and not catching on his son was growing up and there will be bitterness at least, even Colonnello warned him, who sounded like from experience, but did he listen?

"You think we can start over?"

Tsuna pointedly ignores him, staring at the crazy games Reborn put everyone in. While the grown hitman was refereeing the games with nonsensical rules, he still kept an eye on Tsuna.

The young boy smiles gratefully before returning his attention back to him, "Honestly, I don't know. Truth is, you're a stranger who burst into my life just like Reborn. The big difference is that Reborn wanted the best for me and I feel…better than I ever remember being."

Iemitsu not missing their earlier silent exchange, bitterly commented, "Wouldn't be surprised you consider him your father, especially now."

Tsuna quickly looked away, not giving Iemitsu time to catch any expression on his son's face.

"Keep that up and you'll end up with nothing," a deep almost familiar voice catches Iemitsu off guard.

Barely stopping himself from drawing his gun, Iemitsu realized it was Reborn in his true adult form before him. How he can be silent, Iemitsu puts in as one of the reason the other man is known to be one of the best.

Tsuna gives a grin at the hitman, "Feel any different?"

"I feel…" Reborn closes his eyes and a long silence took over, taking away the bitterness and the awkwardness from earlier.

"…like I want to shot something. You better join or I will make a swiss cheese out of you," he smirks, casually taking out his green gun, aiming it at Tsuna. Slightly panicked, Tsuna quickly runs off.

Before the brown-haired boy was too far, Iemitsu shouts, "I'll show you that I can be trusted as your father!"

Tsuna stops and gives him a blank look, "Then don't leave us for too long."

Iemitsu watches his son getting in between two bickering guardians who were seconds away of blowing up the most wounded Varia guardians.

"If you fail, I will make you a _star_ ," with that Reborn pats his shoulder and joins the celebration.

Iemitsu was torn between leaving in slight horror or staying by sheer stubbornness.

* * *

The celebration died down a little, but enough cart with a large cake along with a couple other ones spread around roll by. It was placed in the middle of the restaurant, with everyone eyeing it with a strange glint in their eyes.

Tsuna in the other hand wasn't sure if he should talk to the person who pushed it, his mother. He already had to deal with his father. Though it could've been worse if Reborn hadn't stepped in when he did.

Yet Reborn didn't teach him to be a coward, he would face this, after all his friends are behind them (no seriously, they are literally behind him and almost breathing down his neck, being way over protective).

While the others inches closer to the cakes, the older Yamamoto's wide smile, sharping his knives kept most of them away. The destructive guardians were still recovering from the battles and of the earlier spar.

"Mom?"

His mother turns to him. She meekly wipes off the frosting on her hands with her apron. Unsure who would make the first move, the young boy hesitantly steps forward, which led his mother to do the same. He catches sight of the cake and found some frosting of "Never give up".

When he looks back at his mother, she was a step awau from him. She gives him a slight broken smile.

"I may not fully understand what really happened and to know how I could have easily lost you…" His mother brushes the bangs off his face with a sad and tender look, "I regret to have missed so much to _truly_ see you grow up such a fine man. Nothing like me or your father, but just you Tsu-kun."

The healing cracked something within Tsuna was coming back together, but while the scars were still there, it was easier to breath. It was mostly noticeable after he meet his ancestor.

Now the path is clearing for him to finally move one to new chapter in his life once more.

To both their surprise, his mother made the first move. While she embraced him, Tsuna was the one who tighten his hold, smelling the sweet scent of sugar, frosting.

He felt how small his mother was and so frail, yet her returning hug was so much more than the usual ones she always gave him before. This felt more personal and dare to say motherly.

Maybe they will heal, but they will never be the same.

Just as he will never be the same Dame-Tsuna, who no one wants to be with, he will now be Tsunayoshi (Tsuna, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-sama, Tsuna-nii, extreme little brother, Bossu, little carnivore, lil' bro, brat, their sky), who has many friends and people who care about him.

And he no longer afraid to care back.

A loud engine went off, catching everyone's attention.

"Reborn has a toast to make!" Skull shouts after turning off his motorcyle from roaring.

"Chaos!" Everyone chuckles or roll their eyes at this.

"Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself," scoffs Reborn before smirking, "Now I know you losers, are excited to stuff yourselves with cake, by the way, thanks Mamma. I am not for long speeches so cheers to those who never gave up in the face of impossibility!"

TakeSushi was on the verge of being shaken down again by the loud response. Tsuna familiarizing the warmth when his guardia—friends and family— raised their glasses of different types of drinks toward him and drank. He can get use to this: to be cared for.

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you going to just lay there, Master?" Wonomichi smiles widely at the brooding green kimono wearing man.

Kawahira really couldn't feel anything, but only between breathing. Earlier he healed quickly to withstand those fools' attacks, but Kawahira already used up too much power just breaking the curse to two former Arcobaleno. There was no way he would try to move.

It's a shame no one was willing to give him the killing blow (although he suspected everyone left that _honor_ to that Sky Arcobaleno candidate, the one person who only has a record of killing one person who is currently alive).

"Okey-dokey! When you're done, moping, call. I'm going to get some cake!"

Kawahira looks over to the underling fixing up his hat, "Where? All the shops don't open until morning."

"Ho, ho, ho, but you have forgotten Master~" Wonomichi grins wider, "Talbot gave me an invite as a tag along to the Victory Feast!"

"How?" Kawahira eyes at him as if the other was more stupid than he thought was possible, "They would kill you."

"Not if I go as one of his sheep~" the goofy smile man snaps his fingers and transforms into a faded checkered patterned sheep. He bleats a goodbye and trod off.

Barely wincing in pain, Kawahira turns his head in time to catch the sudden disappearance of Wonomichi the sheep. He blinks, wondering since when the other learn to teleport without use of portal only to hear frantic bleating. It seems Wonomichi fell in one of the trenches left behind from the battles.

"Idiot," Kawahira mutters and sighs in pain. Yet he cannot help feeling this is just the beginning of agony.

 _Tick-tick-tick-BRRRRRING!_

Before Kawahira process what he just heard an explosion of paints of every color in exception of black and white surrounded his vision and found himself landing on a live, breathing something.

The loud bleating next to his ear explained what it was and Kawahira groans loudly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: There you have it, the end of this grand story! (So I'm exaggerating *grins unrepentantly*) I made it before the year ended although it took me a little more than a year *checks the publish date* err, almost 2 years, but I've finished! Thank you everyone for your support, now I can work on other fics, or mostly on projects from my classes. Special thanks to those who stayed since the beginning or from my previous stories. Expect a new story by next year and may you survive your mid-terms and other horror things from REAL LIFE.** LaniAhava **out!**


End file.
